Areia
by Silva- chan
Summary: Ele nasceu carregando o peso de uma maldição. Ela nasceu para curar as feridas que o tempo e o monstro que o habitava infligiram sobre o corpo e a mente dele. Duas almas totalmente diferentes ligadas pelo destino. Essa é a história de como um demônio se apaixonou por um anjo. Um anjo com seus dias de pureza contados.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Num lugar onde a areia era mar e o sol reinava, tempestades nada molhavam, a vida era rara e no qual a lei do mais forte reinava soberana. Num lugar onde as únicas cores que enfeitavam o olhar das pessoas eram as que o céu seco e agressivo proporcionava e as dos tecidos criado para a sobrevivência do povo. Num lugar onde os únicos refúgios do calor que castiga durante o dia, da seca que fere, e do frio que mata na surdina da noite, eram os oásis, havia uma profecia:

 _" Uma sombra se move sobre a areia. Pode-se ver a cabeleira ruiva tão vermelha quanto as rosas que florescem nas terras ao norte, os pés descalços tão brancos como a neve que lava a montanhas mais altas e os olhos que brilham deforma feroz contra a luz do sol de um tom de verde-água que roubava a cor do mar mais limpo._

 _Essa sombra pertencerá ao próximo escolhido._

 _Essa sombra será o próximo escolhido._

 _O próximo portador do Shukaku, o demônio que vive no deserto._

 _Quando calmo, um homem para apaixonar-se, para entregar-se sem receios, quando instável alguém para se temer._

 _Seria tal monstro que seus pai o odiariam. Seus irmãos não ousariam aproximar-se e as outras crianças fugiriam com as pernas bambas pelo medo._

 _Intocável viveria se uma moça não pudesse ama-lo tal e qual ele o é. Amar seu lado humano e seu lado demônio numa intensidade encantadora. De lábios da cor do salmão e olhos de vidro, a garota nascerá tão pura que o contato com o mundo lhe será proibido._

 _Apenas sua pureza salvará o menino-monstro_."

As anciãs repassavam a profecia de geração para geração. A maioria vivia em caravanas, afinal eram um povo nômade que entendia que sobreviver no deserto era uma arte. A arte de não abusar do pouco solo fértil que se encontra no oceano amarelado em que viviam. Chamavam seu território de País do Vento e, embora fossem um povo que vivia de forma exótica e possuísse uma vida diferenciada da dos outros países, gostavam de exibir os muros de areia gigantes da Vila que era o coração da nação para todos os visitantes. Muros estes que protegiam o Octógono da Vida.

Uma vez ao ano a caravana que partia cheia de comerciantes e especiarias voltava ao coração do deserto: Sunagakure.

Sunagakure era, sem sombras de dúvidas, uma Vila que fugia aos padrões. Era um titã de areia no meio do deserto. Com casas e prédios feitos de argila, minérios e areia de formato arredondado, a cidade parecia arder em brasas durante a noite quando iluminada por milhões de lamparinas. Tecidos e especiarias davam vida ao lugar. Uma muralha de areia com somente uma entrada se estendia em direção aos céus. Seu portão único continha ondulações onde milhares de soldados treinados se escondiam e vigiavam. Próximos ao centro da vila haviam oito oásis posicionados naturalmente em formato de octágono. Eram o Octágono da Vida. No centro dessa figura geométrica natural havia um castelo.

De paredes arredondadas revestidas pelo mais puro e polido mármore branco, com abóbadas banhadas em ouro e uma imponente entrada com detalhes curvos e delicados feitos de linhas de ouro e prata formando ornamentos ao redor de pedras preciosas e não preciosas que formavam imagens, o castelo se erguia como nada antes visto dentro e fora do deserto. Com sete torres com oito janelas no topo de cada cada uma, era possível vigiar não só o interior da Vila, mas o exterior. Uma janela apontava para o norte, outra nordeste, outra leste, outra sudeste, e assim sucessivamente. A sétima torre, localizada no centro do hexágono em que as outras eram vértices, era a mais alta e mais larga de todas, sendo possível ver seu topo no caminho para chegar a Vila. O castelo começara a ser construído quando a profecia fora lançada e tinha a finalidade de se tornar a morada do futuro monstro que habitaria a Vila.

Durante sete mil dias e sete mil noites a morada pertencera ao líder da Vila, devido ao fato que a criança amaldiçoada ainda não havia nascido. Porém, na virada da 7001ª noite uma mulher deu a luz ao seu terceiro filho. Dona de uma beleza extraordinária esta moça havia chamado a atenção do Kazekage, o líder da Aldeia, muitos anos antes, e acabara por se casar com ele.

O primeiro filho do casal era dono de cabelos castanhos e olhos igualmente marrons e escuros, sua pele branca era levemente bronzeada pelo temível sol de Suna, e o rosto estava sempre pintado com uma tinta roxa especial, seu nome era Kankuro. A segunda filha nascera com um ano de diferença e portava belíssimos olhos verdes, seu cabelo loiro não era vibrante como os de muitos, mas um tom mais fechado de amarelo, sua pele branca era bronzeada como a do irmão, mas era um pouco mais pálida, seu nome era Temari.

Neste parto a esposa do Kazekage esperava uma criança morena como Kankuro ou loira como Temari, mas não foi assim que o bebê nasceu. O olhar no rosto da parteira que ora fitava o recém-nascido, ora fitava um bisturi não muito longe fez o Kazekage se lançar sobre mulher e tomar a criança nos braços. Depositou-a ao lado da esposa e expulsou a parteira. Quando voltou para o lado da esposa se assustou.

A mulher geralmente adorável observava o filho com um estranho olhar nos olhos. Um misto de terror e ódio.

\- O cabelo dele... - ela sussurrou ao fitar o marido.

O cabelo do menino era vermelho como uma maçã madura e imaculada em seu auge, os olhos eram aquamarine como as piscinas naturais das grutas do País do Fogo.

Enquanto observava horrorizado o bebê da profecia que nascera sendo seu filho acabou por ignorar momentaneamente a palidez da esposa.

Esse deslize custou a vida dela.

No dia seguinte toda a Vila já sabia que a esposa do Kazekage morrera de hemorragia após dar a luz ao monstro das profecias do povo do deserto.

Assim nasceu Sabaku no Gaara, o príncipe monstro de Sunagakure.

Pouco tempo depois, numa terra onde o verde dominava para além de suas fronteiras, onde árvores lutavam por espaço e as frutas e flores eram abundantes, uma garotinha nasceu. Dona de um cabelo de uma inigualável cor índigo, olhos lilases claríssimos e pele branca como a neve que cobre a cidade no fim de dezembro, a menina era o exemplo perfeito de beleza delicada e pura. Seu nome? Hinata.

Ela havia demorado uma semana para abrir os olhinhos claros e quando o fez a mãe chorou de felicidade. Aquela íris que era uma mescla da mais clara mármore com manchas da cor lilás tornavam a pequena especial.

Em Konohagakure, sua terra natal, havia um clã composto por pessoas de olhos esbranquiçados, pele pálida e cabelos lisos, longos e castanhos. Eram os Hyuuga. Ela tivera a sorte de nascer como uma deles.

Conhecidos como intocáveis, os Hyuuga haviam surgido a partir de um seleto grupo de anjos enviados a terra por Kami para escolherem mulheres fortes e puras e se reproduzirem, criando uma família especial entre os humanos. Isso havia ocorrido na era em que o mundo era dominado pelo caos da guerra. As crianças nascidas das mulheres humanas e de pais angelicais nasceram todas incrivelmente brancas, a pele delas eram como algodão e seus cabelos eram da cor da madeira de carvalho ou nogueira. Essas crianças se tornaram seres notórios na sociedade e acordaram de manter sua força e poder restrita ao clã, nunca se casando com outros que fossem externos à família híbrida. Seus atos viraram tradição pois eles não era como os outros.

Embora estivessem restritos ao mortal corpo humano, os membros desse clã possuíam muitos dos poderes dos anjos. Eram um grupo que aos poucos curava a sociedade, mas para isso precisavam diferenciar os mais poderosos e próximos aos anjos e os mais fracos e próximos a terra. A forma que encontraram foi através da cor dos olhos. Eles perceberam que quanto mais perto do branco, mais próximo aos seres divinos alguns Hyuugas eram.

Hinata nasceu predestinada a ser uma das mais poderosas mulheres descendentes de anjos e, devido a cor de seus olhos, reverenciados pela família como espelho da pureza de cada alma, ela se tornou a Hyuuga Hime.

Ambos os bebês, tanto a moreninha de Konohagakure como o ruivo de Sunagakure nasceram com destinos selados e entrelaçados. Ambos não possuíam uma forma de fugir da mão invisível do destino.

Gaara podia não compreender, mas percebia seu papel como monstro desde que nascera. Só o cumpriu sem medo quando começou a ser devorado pelo seu demônio interior, o Shukaku. Ele não sabia que a coisa na areia não era sua mãe, mas firmou-se em acreditar que a areia era ela, pois esta o protegia e este era o único tipo de afeto que recebia. Quando maior entendeu seu lugar no mundo ansiando pelo afeto de uma donzela da profecia. Donzela esta que parecia não existir, pois nunca chegava para ficar ao seu lado e ama-lo.

Hinata era diferente, tudo que sabia era que deveria se casar com um garoto que portava um monstro e salva-lo do caminho de escuridão. Fora criada para ser uma boa esposa, mas principalmente para curar as feridas da mente.

Mesmo separados por cinco longos dias de viagem, ambos cresceram de forma que, a cada dia que passava, cumpriam mais uma fatia da profecia.

* * *

Então, Areia é o meu novo projeto. Eu consegui fazer um resumo de roteiro pra segui-lo e vou dar prioridade a essa fic ao invés de O Pergaminho.

Espero que gostem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Hinata fitou seu reflexo no espelho. O kimono de seda azul bebê e o obi azul royal abraçavam seu corpo com delicadeza e elegância. Carpas douradas e vermelhas pintadas a mão nadavam próximas à barra da vestimenta. Os peixes estavam sempre se movendo e nunca saindo do seu designado local.

Parecia uma boneca de porcelana muito bem trabalhada e finalizada trajando roupas tradicionais feitas de seda que fora comprada por algum homem rico com filhos de gostos excêntricos. Sentia-se, também, exatamente igual a essa boneca. Sentia-se como se sua vida fosse ser um lindo enfeite numa casa glamourosa, sempre presa a sua própria casinha de vidro. Sua claustrofóbica caixinha de vidro que a conservava.

Ela se sentia inútil em contraste com a própria família.

 _Hanabi é melhor que você._

 _Hanabi é mais adequada para fazer isso._

 _Hanabi._

 _Hanabi._

 _Hanabi._

 _Nunca Hinata_.

 _Nunca a filha do Lorde Hyuuga Hiashi que nascera predestinada a casar-se com um monstro_.

Afinal, por que alguém prestaria atenção nela? A única coisa preciosa que carregava eram os seus olhos.

Olhos esses que seu próprio pai declarou serem defeituosos.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Conteve o próprio choro.

Tinha que continuar a resistir. Mandar os pensamentos negativos para fora da sua mente.

Não o podia se dar o luxo de tornar-se uma Corrompida.

 _Não podia. Não podia. Não podia._

Por que ela não podia mesmo? Ninguém se importaria. Ninguém perceberia.

Ela não existia para eles de qualquer forma. Que diferença fazia o estado em que sua alma se apresentaria?

Se tornaria um monstro a ser oferecido a outro monstro e ninguém notaria.

 _Ninguém_.

Sabia que muitos acreditavam que o poderoso Hiashi só possuía dois filhos, Neji, o prodígio primogênito e seu herdeiro, e Hanabi, a caçula de modos elegantes e beleza etérea. Para todos Hinata é um nome estranho. Para muitos dentro de seu próprio clã, o nome só os lembrava de uma garota de aspecto frágil que vive trancada na mansão principal, onde o líder deles e seus herdeiros moravam.

Apenas uma menina sem identidade. Sem rosto. Sem voz.

Uma verdadeira fantasma na história do clã Hyuuga.

Ela fitou as malas acumuladas em um canto do quarto com melancolia. Eram três pretas e uma marrom. Todas os seus pertences necessários estavam naquelas malas. Do lado oposto às malas, três caixas com seus pertences se erguiam na direção do céu de forma pequena, porém intimidadora. Eram como monstros que se precipitam sobre uma criança medrosa. Monstros materiais estes que amedrontavam a garota parada na frente do espelho.

Dentro daquelas malas e caixa não havia nada mais que algumas roupas que seria obrigada a usar, produtos de higiene pessoal, livros e um espelho.

Não havia fotos porque ela fora impedida de participar de tudo que envolvia muita gente ou mesmo reuniões entre os herdeiros do clã, Hiashi e sua esposa. Nunca saíra do próprio quarto durante as festas de família. Nunca participou de uma festa de qualquer tipo. Nunca passeou com seu irmão, irmã e pai nos feriados ou foi a uma escola.

Só podia sair da ala da mansão onde ficava seu quarto para refugiar-se numa biblioteca pequena criada criada para ela e num minúsculo jardim abaixo do seu quarto. Passou a vida restrita a um espaço de 50 metros quadrados.

Só saía daquele espaço quando ficava muito doente e os médicos ordenavam que Hiashi a deixasse pegar sol e caminhar um pouco mais do que podia.

\- Você está bonita vestida desta forma.- declarou uma voz masculina e grave quebrando seus devaneios.

Ela se virou na direção da voz e sorriu ao ver seu irmão mais velho apoiado no batente da porta. Neji era alto, algo por volta dos 1,80 metro de altura em contraste com os 1,57 metro dela, seus ombros eram amplos e seus músculos eram firmes devido ao tempo que dedicava as atividades físicas e a vida de soldado que ele havia escolhido seguir. Com olhos prateados e cabelos cor de chocolate amargo, fazia com que muitas moças suspirassem quando ele passava. Por trás de toda sua beleza e habilidade com tudo que tocava, havia um passado negro que ele carregava.

Quando o protetor dele, Hizashi, partira, Neji pensou que tivessem assassinado seu guarda-costas e acabou por construiu um grande rancor em relação ao pai e às irmãs. O homem era seu melhor amigo apesar da diferença de idade. Os olhos antes de um cinza tão claro que beirava o branco foram escurecendo até atingir um tom próximo ao chumbo. Quando o clã percebeu que ele se corrompia pouco a pouco teve como precaução selar parte de seus poderes espirituais. Afinal, uma criança Hyuuga que nasce com a linhagem mais próxima aos anjos e que pouco a pouco perde a cor branca dos olhos é um perigo em potencial. Um descendente de demônio em formação.

O primogênito e herdeiro Hyuuga pouco a pouco caia na escuridão.

Era um príncipe que se afogava nas amarguras do mundo.

Demorou muito tempo para que entendesse que seu protetor havia atingido o grau máximo de pureza e se tornado um anjo.

Soube muito tempo depois, também, que só não conseguia enxergar a forma espiritual do homem porque havia guardado tanto rancor e raiva que fora cegado. O _byakugan,_ habilidade especial do seu clã, permitia que o usuário visse anjos, demônios, espíritos e a força espiritual de outras pessoas. Embora fosse um prodígio e pudesse ver a mais fina e oscilante linha de chakra a distancia, seus olhos não podiam alcançar o patamar necessário para ver um anjo.

Mas Hinata nasceu vendo os anjos e ele a invejara durante toda a infância por isso. Chegara a tentar mata-la para roubar seus puros olhos.

Neji tentou sorrir para a irmã. Sentia-se culpado por desgastar o tempo que a teve ao seu lado na luta com seus demônios internos. Se culpava até hoje pela cicatriz no seio dela onde acertara tentando mata-la.

Agora não teria outras chances de mostrar como se sentia culpado por maltrata-la.

 _Ela estava partindo_.

 _Estava deixando seu lado para ir de encontro a outro monstro_.

 _Estava deixando o irmão que carrega cicatrizes ainda rosadas de tão recentes na alma para curar outra pessoa._

\- Está pronta?

Hinata suspirou e desviou seu olhar dos olhos tristes do irmão.

\- Você conhece a resposta tão bem como eu, Nii-san.

 _Não._

Neji apertou a mão dela procurando transmitir conforto.

\- Não tenha medo.- disse num sussurro trêmulo como se contasse um segredo.- Ele não é ruim como as pessoas dizem. A pior fase da vida dele já passou. E não é como se você fosse incapaz de amá-lo um dia. Você já amou Naruto.

Hinata o fitou. Olho no olho.

\- Eu sei que ele carrega um demônio como o Naruto-kun. Sei também que Naruto é nove vezes mais poderoso que ele, mas Nii-san, o Naruto-kun nunca matou por maldade, porém esse garoto...

Neji sorriu de forma triste. As palavras não queriam sair da sua garganta, mas ele tinha que derrama-las.

\- Eu conheço o Sabaku há algum tempo, mas nunca confiei muito nos meus instintos e fui perguntar ao Naruto o que pensava. O Uzumaki é o melhor amigo dele, Hinata, e quando perguntei sobre Gaara ele disse que a sede de sangue dele era um reflexo do ódio dos aldeões em relação a garoto. Quanto mais ódio e medo existirem ao seu redor mais instável se torna o portador do demônio e foi isso que aconteceu com ele. Mas ele está mais equilibrado agora, ele possui mais controle sobre a besta que o habita.

\- Morar num castelo isolado do povo que protege não é autocontrole, nii-san.

\- Hinata, Naruto cresceu com a Sakura ao lado dele, mas o Sabaku cresceu sem você! É justo que ele tenha enlouquecido um pouco com o passar dos anos. Mas ele precisa de você e já adiamos muito sua ida a Suna. Eu não quero que você vá e reconheço seu medo. Mas ele precisa de você. Naruto teve Sakura perto dele por toda a sua vida. Sempre que ele ia perder o controle ela o acalmava, ainda que de forma indireta. Mas e o Sabaku? Quem ele têm?

Hinata suspirou e mais uma vez se olhou no espelho.

As malas com suas roupas e coisas no canto do quarto pareciam gritar. As paredes pareciam querer esmaga-la.

\- Tenho medo.

\- Eu sei.

Ela fitou o rosto rígido do irmão. Ele a entendia.

\- Estou pronta.

* * *

Gaara observou a Vila do alto da torre do castelo em que viveu por toda sua vida e continua a habitar. Do lado de fora a areia se estendia como um enorme tapete escaldante e o céu se desmanchava em cores quentes. Bagunçou um pouco seu cabelo ruivo e suspirou. Olhou para a armadura feita de ferro e chumbo com uma camada de ouro e prata que a embelezavam em um canto do quarto e grunhiu de irritação.

Ser o guardião de Sunagakure as vezes era um trabalho tão ingrato. Enquanto seu irmão mais velho liderava a aldeia sob o título de Kazekage, seu trabalho como Comandante Supremo do Exército era proteger o local de toda e qualquer ameaça. Esse cargo lhe custava longas noites vigiando os portões a espera de qualquer sinal de perigo para poder mobilizar o exército e proteger o principal coração da Nação do Vento.

Voltou a fitar a paisagem. Seus olhos aquamarine caíram na silhueta do imponente e único portão de entrada de Suna. Em uma semana uma dama atravessará aqueles portões. Entretanto, esta não será uma dama qualquer; será a garota que lhe fora prometida sete mil anos antes dele nascer.

Baki, que havia assumido o cargo de Kazekage quando o antigo líder e pai de Gaara falecera, havia lhe contado que ela realmente existia, mas que ele teria que esperar pela chegada dela por alguns anos. E ele esperou e esperou e esperou, até que desistiu de fazê-lo.

Mas finalmente ela estava a caminho. Estava a uma semana de por os pés em Suna.

 _Sentia medo._

Nascera um monstro e só aprendera a se tornar mais humano quando conheceu Naruto, seu melhor amigo. Saber que teria uma esposa que nascera predestinada a ser dele era um pouco difícil de assimilar.

Havia menosprezado a profecia por tantos anos... Havia se trancado no seu próprio mundinho egoísta, alheio aos sentimentos dos outros para proteger os seus por tanto tempo... Havia massacrado família inteiras, banhado-se no sangue do inimigo e feito muitas outras atrocidades. Quando foi escolhido pelo irmão para se tornar o Comandante Supremo ele se sentiu um lixo. Havia recebido um voto de confiança das pessoas do local no qual nasceu e prometeu protege-los. Contudo, uma coisa era liderar um exército e destruir seu inimigo em batalhas através de táticas de guerra e soldados bem treinados, e outra totalmente diferente era amar alguém.

Era particularmente difícil imaginar uma moça amando-o como ele é.

Alguém poderia ama-lo com tal histórico horrendo? Pior, conseguiria ele, alguém que desconhece o amor, amar uma completa estranha?

Foram tantos anos acostumado a ser o monstro que alegavam que ele era, sem receber afeto de qualquer tipo, que a perspectiva de se tornar um bom marido lhe dava medo.

\- Como vou protege-la de todo o mal se eu sou o mal? Se eu sou o inimigo?

Fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo cair num baque surdo numa poltrona. Sua mente vagando entre memórias.

Desde que era pequeno vivia restrito a aquele castelo enorme feito de mármore. Seu falecido pai havia ignorado-o e tratado-o como uma simples arma de guerra, se recusando a aceita-lo como filho. O homem havia governado a vila a mãos de ferro enquanto mantinha o filho caçula isolado numa parte do castelo. Fora Yashamaru, seu tio que tentou assassina-lo quando ainda tinha cinco anos, apenas Baki o criou e lhe deu atenção.

Baki nunca ousou toca-lo.

Baki nunca o repreendeu da forma que deveria.

Baki nunca permitiu que ele se aproximasse dos irmãos.

Mas Baki acreditava na profecia mesmo quando todos já tinham desistido dela.

Quando um pergaminho com um belo selo chegou nas mãos de um Anbu de Konoha, os olhos de Baki brilharam pela primeira vez em anos.

O pergaminho mudava tudo.

Havia esperança no fim do túnel afinal.

" Minha filha já se encontra pronta para consolidar seu matrimonio com Sabaku no Gaara.

Espero que o casamento continue sendo válido, pois os Kages que oficializaram o contrato já se faleceram.

Sinto pela demora,

Hyuuga Hiashi."

Baki havia invadido seu quarto balançando o pergaminho nas mãos enquanto arfava.

"- Ela não desistiu, Gaara! Sua esposa está a caminho! Você poderá aprender a amar agora. Você será amado!" - o homem dissera com entusiasmo.

Naquele dia Kankuro passara o jantar falando de forma dramática sobre como seu puro irmão se casaria antes dele. Temari estava tão entusiasmada em ter outra mulher na família que não parou de comer para brigar com o discurso do irmão.

Durante o jantar daquele dia, Gaara permaneceu calado, assistindo toda a comoção que sua esposa estava causando antes mesmo de chegar a Vila.

Gaara suspirou e fechou as cortinas. As lembranças das semanas que se seguiram ao anúncio que sua esposa chegaria não lhe eram tão agradáveis. Em duas semanas seu melhor amigo viria junto a nova senhora Sabaku como seu guarda-costas. Em uma semana ele teria que parar de agir pensando somente em si ou como suas decisões afetariam seus irmãos mais velhos, Baki e seus soldados. Teria que começar a pensar no bem-estar da esposa e em ser um bom marido.

Não haveria um rito de passagem para anunciar a união deles. Tampouco havia a opção de recusarem o matrimônio.

Em pouco tempo seriam apenas ele e ela.

 _Ela._

O fato de sequer ter conhecimento do nome da própria esposa o acertara em cheio no peito.

Tudo que sabia sobre ela era através de cartas trocadas com Naruto. Sabia que ela era uma descendente de anjos e que sua pureza e doçura era inigualável. Sabia também que era a irmã mais nova de Hyuuga Neji, um garoto que conhecera durante suas estadias em Konoha.

Sentiu-se subitamente cansado como se tivesse lutado por dias numa sangrenta guerra.

\- Ela é um anjo, Gaara.- Kankuro falou apoiado na parede próxima a porta. Observava o irmão já havia um tempo. - Essa garota conseguiu amar e admirar o Uzumaki mesmo quando todos o odiavam. Se ela pôde amar o portador da Kyuubi, porque não você?

\- Ela ... O amava?

\- Sim. Parece que o amou por um longo tempo, mas abriu mão para deixar Sakura tomar seu lugar ao lado dele. Naruto uma vez me disse que mesmo quando ela o amava, ela nunca se declarou. Quem contou pra ele foi o irmão dela. Neji havia dito pra ele que ela não conseguia se declarar porque sentia que era errado, que pertencia a outro homem e outro lugar.

\- Ela só está seguindo a profecia.

\- Ela não conhece a profecia inteira.

Gaara se virou para fitar o irmão.

\- Tudo que ela sabe é que tem que se casar com você. Ninguém nunca contou nada além disso pra ela. Tomou conhecimento do Shukaku no ano passado por causa do Naruto. Antes disso sequer sabia seu nome.

Gaara fitou o irmão. O chapéu de Kazekage ocultava parte da cabeleira castanha de Kankuro.

\- Tudo vai ficar bem. - disse o mais velho em tom paternal.

Ou pelo menos eram isso que ambos esperavam.

* * *

SEGUNDO CAPITULO UHUUUUUL. Eu até que fui rápida pra postar dessa vez. u.u sempre demoro vidas pra postar os capítulos das minhas fics.

 **Mel Itaik,** continue acompanhando mesmo! *-* eu tenho um roteiro enorme pra essa fic e ela vai me render uns 20 capítulos no minimo, então vocÊ vai poder ler vários capítulos quentinhos e saídos do forno um atrás do outro conforme eu avançar ( eu já tenho seis deles digitados e a parte na qual a coisa realmente fica interessante ainda nem chegou T.T ). Obrigada pelo elogio e adiós. Volte sempre e mande review sempre que puder! ^^  
 **BarbaraGava** , gostou né? Você tem uma tara pelas minhas fics que Gzuis kkkkk, acho que vou por uma dedicatória pra você nessa fic, hehehe. E sim a Hina é descendente de anjinhos , legal né? *-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Hinata abriu os olhos com certa sonolência. Ao seu redor dunas e mais dunas de areia se estendiam interminavelmente. Os últimos raios de sol beijavam a areia com seu calor intenso num show de cores únicas.

Percebeu que havia desmaiado na metade do caminho.

A loucura de mudar de vida em tão pouco tempo fora pesada de mais para ela. Estava tão acostumada a se restringir aos portões do clã Hyuuga, sem quase nunca tocar ou ver o que era externo à aquelas paredes

 _( pois todos tinham medo do que aconteceria se ela fosse corrompida, com o que aconteceria se ela perdesse sua bondade, com o quão destrutiva ela seria caso fosse engolida pelas maldades do mundo)_

que quase pediu pra voltar pra casa no ponto que a floresta úmida e agradável dava lugar a aridez do deserto.

Talvez o certo seria voltar. Mas voltaria para onde? Ela não possuía um lar.

Mesmo o clã Hyuuga não era um local que ela poderia chamar de casa. Nunca fora. Era apenas uma estrutura que servia de abrigo para ela. Um lugar que permitiam que ela se abrigasse

 _( Ela já chamara aquela prisão de lar._

 _Tinha acabado de completar seis anos na época e faltavam doze dias para o inicio da primavera. Mais uma vez seu aniversário não fora comemorado por ninguém, muito menos lembrado por alguém. Mas isso não importava na época._

 _Estava brincando no jardim que fizeram numa área inutilizada dentro do clã. Uma área que depois ela entenderia que lhe fora entregue porque ninguém a desejava por perto. Ela devia ser isolada pelo bem dos outros no clã. Mas enquanto não tomava conhecimento da sua real situação ficava feliz com o espaço. Afinal aquele era o jardim dela. Ninguém pisava naquela grama que ela mesma aparava, tocava as flores que ela cultiva ou..._ Não importa _._

 _Hinata havia cometido o estúpido erro de dizer ao pai que assim que a primavera chegasse ela iria colocar suas flores nos vasos espalhados pela casa. Faria isso porque em um dos livros encontrou uma passagem que dizia que todo lar era mais aconchegante com flores pela casa._

 _Todo lar._

Lar _._

 _Nunca mais usaria essa palavra. Não para se referir a mansão. Não para se referir ao clã._

 _A palavra não saira mais dos seus pequenos lábios de crianças depois da surra que levou._

 _Ainda podia se lembrar das marcas de dedos roxos na pele branca arrebentada. Podia se lembrar dos urros de dor que dera no início e que se tornaram apenas no barulho do ar que sugava tentando respirar._

 _Era fevereiro._

 _Não havia uma só pessoa na ala oeste da principal mansão do clã Hyuuga além dela. Os olhos de vidro da menininha fitavam o espelho. Lágrimas secas caçavam na pele multicolor. Sangue escorria por entre seus lábios e um filete tentava passar pelo pequeno nariz quebrado._

 _Ninguém tentara ajuda-la. Ninguém tentara salva-la. Ninguém lhe dissera o que fizera de errado._

 _Não sabia como havia sobrevivido e )_

porque não podiam abandona-la a própria sorte quando Suna podia pedir a cabeça de todos na Vila ao perder sua única esperança.

Neji teve que carrega-la enquanto entoava uma canção de ninar antiga. Ele sabia o quanto tudo aquilo era difícil para ela. Sabia o quanto doía. Sabia o que era perder a única pessoa em que confiava para conviver com estranhos ( _mesmo que esses estranhos sejam sua "família"_ ).

A voz dele reinava no mundo turvo que era sua mente naquele momento. Acalmando-a. Embalando-a. Deixando que o sono e o cansaço dela formassem uma nuvem que a cobrisse por completo. Que a fizesse se reder ao mundo dos sonhos. E foi isso que ela fez, talvez não por vontade própria, mas por costume. Silenciou-se no embalo dos braços do irmão, suas lágrimas deixaram de cair e sua dor pouco a pouco cedeu espaço para um enorme vazio.

Como poderia ela, uma garota que fora criada trancada dentro do território da própria família, sem qualquer contato com o mundo no qual todos falavam, uma garota que cresceu sendo tratada como uma boneca de porcelana, casar-se com alguém tachado de demônio pela própria família?

Seu próprio pai vivia a bradar pela casa que se ela não era forte o suficiente para controlar seus próprios poderes e lutar e falar como Hanabi ( _e ser como Hanabi. Ai meu Kami! O que fiz para receber uma filha assim? Porque não nasceu morta? Antes morta que um estorvo!_ ), seria esmagada pelas garras do garoto demônio antes que piscasse os olhos.

Ela não era forte.

Não como seu pai ( _devia parar de chama-lo de pai, Hinata-sama. Você sabe que ele odeia quando você o chama assim. Para você ele é Hiashi-sama_ ).

Ela não tinha total controle sobre seus poderes.

Ela não possuía a mesma elegância dos irmãos. Ou as habilidades deles. Ou a beleza deles. Ou o amor que eles recebiam. Ou o prestígio. Ou o toque. Ou os amigos. Ou a família.

Era tão insossa!

Desde pequena era ofuscada pela beleza alheia. Até sua irmã cinco anos mais nova destacava-se pela beleza e maestria nas artes tradicionais do clã. Para todos Hinata nada mais era que a prometida de um monstro. A moça que teria sua alma vendida em troca da segurança de todo um povo. Era uma menina ( _marcada para morrer_ ) vazia e inútil que serviria para acalmar os desejos por sangue de um homem amaldiçoado.

Por um momento se sentiu autoconsciente.

Talvez a ignorassem porque conheciam seu destino. Talvez seu pai fora rígido porque queria que ela não se intimidasse com o próprio marido ( _talvez porque ele realmente acreditava em tudo que dizia)._ Talvez fizessem tudo aquilo para o seu bem pensando no monstro

( _o verdadeiro monstro não é ele e você sabe. O verdadeiro monstro se levanta todas as noites e vigia o corredor que segue para a ala oeste. O verdadeiro monstro é aquele que te entregava os restos do almoço em uma tigela para que você comesse até o dia em que aprendeu a cozinhar para se alimentar sozinha, lembra? Aquele que inúmeras vezes tentou te matar alegando que seu futuro marido fará coisas piores._

 _O único que alega que está mais próximo dos anjos e que por isso lidera o clã. Mas você sabe que ele mente e ele te odeia por isso._

 _Anjos não ferem outras pessoas_ )

com o qual era legalmente casada e conheceria em três dias.

Como faria tudo agora que estava sozinha? Como reagiria a brutalidade do próprio marido? Como poderia chegar a ama-lo? Como? Como? Como?

Como o faria?

Neji a apertou um pouco mais contra si e sussurrou:

\- Você é mais forte do que aparenta ser, Hinata. Não acredite nos outros, siga seus instintos, afinal você está sempre certa em relação a pessoas.

Com mais alguns soluços ela desmanchou-se no mundo dos sonhos. Dessa vez sem ter forças pra pensar na dureza do mundo minúsculo que a cercava enquanto era carregada.

Seria forte para proteger seu novo povo. Seria gentil para que fosse bem recebida. Seria amorosa e compreensiva para que pudesse chegar ao coração do seu futuro marido. Seria o que era esperado que ela fosse.

Ou continuaria a ser ela.

* * *

Quando Hinata abriu os sonolentos olhos novamente, viu que haviam parado para acampar no meio do deserto. As barracas eram resistentes e pesadas para não serem arrastadas pelo vento. Olhou para o lado e percebeu que estava enrolada num grosso saco de dormir. Se levantou e espiou o exterior da barraca.

Do lado de fora Neji fitava o céu estrelado de forma pensativa. Os olhos cinzentos dele pareciam querer absorver a luz das estrelas. Ao lado dele um garoto loiro comia pão em silêncio.

\- Nii-san, N-Naruto-kun?

Neji se virou para olha-la e sorriu suavemente.

\- Deseja comer algo Hinata-sama?

\- H-hai! - sussurrou com bochechas coradas. Não comia há muitas horas.

\- Aqui está. -disse o irmão enquanto lhe oferecia pão e água.

Hinata aceitou e pôs-se a comer.

O olhar dela vagou e, pela primeira vez desde que saiu de Konohagakure, observou o grupo de escolta que seguia junto a ela e a Neji rumo a Sunagakure.

Naruto, que estava sentado ao seu lado, era um garoto alto, porém um pouco mais baixo do que Neji. Os olhos dele eram azuis como o céu de verão quando não há nuvens e seu cabelo de um loiro brilhante como o sol. Assim como as cores que o compunham, o Uzumaki era um garoto chamativo e hiperativo. Falava alto e era escandaloso, aquecendo o coração de todos ao seu redor.

Ao lado dele estava sentado um garoto da mesma idade, porém com cabelo de uma cor negra tão escura que se assemelhava ao ébano e olhos da mesma cor. Sasuke possuía um atitude mais reservada e esnobe que Naruto. Agia como um verdadeiro príncipe e se sentia superior aos outros porque era muito habilidoso como soldado e muito inteligente. Sua atitude fria e aura indiferente incomodava muito Hinata, mas por algum motivo ela se sentia protegida ao lado dele, como se apesar da postura indiferente ele se preocupasse com ela e a protegesse como Neji.

Ao lado de Sasuke havia um homem esguio de cabelos grisalhos de nascença. Kakashi possuía um olho castanho escuro e o outro era avermelhado. Hatake Kakashi era um homem único; um homem divertido de se observar, sempre andando com um livro de capa laranja e um ar despreocupado. Hinata podia sentir que ele era muito mais forte do que aparentava, e que havia vivido coisas muito difíceis pela forma que os olhos deles fitavam atentos tudo ao seu redor. Ele mantinha o rosto escondido por debaixo de uma máscara, mas quando sorria era possível ver seus olhos encolherem e o tecido da máscara esticar.

\- Você deve trocar de roupa antes de dormir, Hinata. A roupa que usará está na bolsa azul ao lado do seu saco de dormir.- disse Kakashi que até então mantera-se em silêncio.

\- Oh! C- certamente me vestirei.

Neji sorriu e pediu que ela se aproximasse com um movimento da mão. O garoto sentado de frente para ele, Uchiha Sasuke, recuou um pouco para que ela pudesse se sentar.

Desviando o olhar do soturno Uchiha e aninhando-se contra o irmão em busca de calor em meio ao frio rigoroso das noites do deserto, ela passou a fitar o céu junto a ele.

\- Entramos no perímetro da fronteira do País do Vento hoje pela tarde, enquanto você dormia. A partir de agora certifique-se de não deixar de usar o véu. Se quiser ajuda com as roupas eu te ajudo depois, mas por favor, não esqueça do véu.

Naruto observou os dois e bufou. O vento seco balançou os cabelos loiros enquanto ele revirava os olhos azuis.

\- Nem toda mulher em Suna usa véu. Não sei pra que isso se a própria irmã do Kazekage, a Temari-chan, não o usa.

\- Temari não usa véu em Konoha, dobe. E em Suna ela não o usa quando está servindo como uma soldado. No momento em que ela tira a armadura e sai da postura pra combate, ela se cobre e usa o véu.- disse Sasuke. Seus olhos pretos cairam sobre Hinata e ele pressionou os lábios em uma linha.- A Hyuuga, contudo, é a esposa do homem que é a mão direita do Kazekage e que lidera as Forças Armadas de Suna. O véu se tornará uma segunda pele para ela. É uma questão de mostrar seu status e respeito ao marido. Sem esquecer que ela não segue para batalhas, é uma civil.

Naruto fez uma careta, mas permaneceu calado.

Hinata fitou o irmão e viu que ele refletia sobre a fala do Uchiha.

\- Nii-san?

Neji suspirou e segurou o queixo dela, fazendo com que ela abaixasse o rosto. Beijou o topo da testa dela e sorriu contra a franja.

\- Cultura é cultura, não podemos muda-los e impor a nossa. Então tome cuidado e faça o que lhe foi ensinado. O véu vai mostrar sua posição na hierárquia e te protegerá. Use-o sempre. As luvas protegerão seus poderes, a cultura deles aprecia o uso de luvas, sendo assim, você deve aproveitar essa informação. Em Konoha você andava com o corpo desprotegido e por isso quase não podia andar pelas ruas. Mas em Suna a quantidade de roupa não vai assusta-los. Você sabe o que fazer.- ele sussurrou para ela.

Hinata fitou o primo com um pouco de medo nos olhos. Sabia que ele falava a verdade.

Em Konoha o clima temperado favorecia o uso de roupas mais curtas e leves. Então quando ela saía no verão vestida num kimono pesado, com luvas nas mãos, sapatos fechados e com o rosto meio coberto, as pessoas a chamavam de louca. As vezes ela se aventurava para além dos muros do seu clã e seguia vestida num grosso casaco com capuz, calças escuras e sapato fechado, as mãos seguiam sem luvas pois se escondiam nas mangas do casaco, mas ainda assim as pessoas lhe dirigiam olhares tortos.

Ela não tinha muita culpa no fato que tinha que esconder sua pele. Devido a sua pureza e proximidade aos anjos, o poder que ela carregava era exacerbado e ela não conseguia controlá-lo com perfeição. Desde pequena liberava uma fatia de poder quando desatenta e sabia que podia ferir alguém no processo ( _como naquela noite_ ). Um choque de energia angelical súbito pode levar um indivíduo à loucura ou mata-lo ao se encontrar com a natureza impura da pessoa. Esse era o maior defeito de Hinata, não poder controlar seus poderes com a mesma precisão do pai, do irmão mais velho e da irmã mais nova.

Ela terminou seu pão, bebeu a água e voltou para a tenda. Dentro dela, despiu-se e observou os feixes de luz que dançavam sem rumo sob sua pele. Seu poder não estava muito estável hoje.

Colocou uma calça preta confortavel e uma blusa de rede para enfrentar o calor que viria pela manhã. Por cima da roupa vestiu um manto grosso branco e ajustou uma tira de pano azul ao redor da cintura. Prendeu o cabelo e o escondeu numa toca. Colocaria o véu pela manhã.

O sono a envolveu como uma névoa envolve o pé de uma serra.

* * *

Pronto! Mais um capítulo prontinho. Demorou por causa do tamanho, mas finalmente pude postar.

 **misskatleem** , fico feliz que tenha gostado! Acredito que manter as características de cada personagem seja uma necessidade, mesmo quando eu tiver que escapar um pouco pelo bem do enredo, acredito que tenho que manter a essência deles. Abraços e até o próximo capítulo!

 **BarbaraGava** , to rindo muito aqui com você. Hehehehe. Hinata anjinha é batata, chega a ser meio senso comum até, mas vou dar umaa ajustadas nela pra ficar top depois. Pelo bem do enredo eu tive que dar uma adaptada pra idade média e juntar com o Japão feudal, da horrores de trabalho porque eu to descrevendo tudo num DESERTO! Então to roubando informações sobre o Oriente Médio. Neji tem wue ser irmão da Hina preu não torna-los um casal, entende? E isolar ela é legal porque na hora que ela sai do casulo a cruel realidade vai estapia-la com força. Naruto nem vai aparecer tanto assim, mas ele é un elo entre o casal principal além do Neji então foi bom joga-lo ja comprometido no fogo cruzado. Kkkk Neji e ela já vivem numa situação "estável" então tem pouca coisa pra fazer. Eu gosto mesmo é de ver o circo pegar fogo e não vai ser enrre eles. Vão ser eles contra o mundo! Mwahahahaha! Aiai, Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

Beijos povo e até a próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Hinata abriu os olhos e suspirou. Franziu o nariz ao pensar que andava suspirando muito ultimamente. Com olhos ainda lerdos vasculhou o local ao seu redor. Percebeu que estava sentada num sofá preto como carvão, seu corpo coberto por uma túnica marfim com uma faixa de pano na cintura castanha. Moveu o rosto e sentiu o tecido do véu amarelo canário roçar sua bochecha rosada. Ergueu o olhar e viu Neji em pé apoiado numa escrivaninha feita de madeira de cerejeira. Pouco a frente dele um homem novo, usando os trajes que o identificavam como Kazekage, de olhos castanhos e cabelos curtos e rebeldes da mesma cor assinava um bloco de papeladas enquanto conversava.

\- Nii-san?

Neji se virou para observa-la e sorriu. Um sorriso contido, educado e simples. Apenas um curvar no canto direito dos lábios.

Percebeu que Neji vinha sorrindo com a mesma frequência que ela suspirava.

Ele se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

\- Chegamos em Sunagakure no Sato faz algumas horas. Agora são aproximadamente uma hora da madrugada, por isso está tão frio. - ele se levantou e parou ao lado do Kage. - Este é o Kazekage Sabaku no Kankuro, irmão mais velho do Gaara-sama.

Hinata sorriu de forma hesitante e fez uma profunda reverência.

\- É u-um g-grande prazer conhecê-lo, Kazekage-sama.

Kankuro sorriu.

\- O prazer é todo meu.

Neji franziu a testa.

\- Onde Gaara está?

\- Meu irmão chegará a qualquer momento. Ele está preso com a papelada que trata da segurança de vocês. Os papeis parecem não ter fim. - disse Kankuro com um sorriso.

Hinata interiormente tremeu. Estava tão próxima do marido que começava a sentir o peso das suas obrigações antecipadamente. Era como levar um tapa no rosto. Sentia suas bochechas arderem de vergonha.

E se ela não fosse uma boa esposa?

E se ela não fosse suficiente para acalmar a besta que habitava seu marido?

E se ela não pudesse prover felicidade a ele?

E se continuasse a ser apenas um fardo; um estorvo nesse novo lugar e nova família?

Olhou para baixo e viu uma pequena mancha amarela opaca e escura. Era o seu medo se alastrando.

Seu medo.

 _Medo_.

Medo era para ela uma palavra tão pequena para representar algo tão poderoso. Quatro inocentes letrinhas que carregava o peso de um sentimento que persegue as pessoas.

Desviou o olhar e se concentrou no irmão.

Ouviram um _click_ e a maçaneta daquela sala enorme estalou. O som suave do ranger da porta se abrindo ecoou por dentro do local, tornando o ar tenso. A poltrona de linho vermelha se tornou mais imponente e ameaçadora, a enorme mesa de cerejeira coberta por pergaminhos e blocos de papeladas com pequenos potes de nanquim espalhados pareceu tentar engolir o resto da sala, o tapete grosso com a profecia escrita nele se tornou mais áspero, as paredes amplas pareceram reduzir de tamanho.

Hinata se sentiu sufocada pelo véu que carregava envolvendo o cabelo e o pescoço.

Então ele entrou.

Cabelos curtos e repicados de um escarlate puro e brilhante dividido de lado deixando o kanji da palavra amor tatuado mais visível. Olhos verde-água profundos e frios. Lábios de grossura mediana, perfeitos na boca de tamanho simétrico alinhada perfeitamente com o nariz fino e reto, com uma curva suave e elegante nas narinas. Trajava uma roupa pesada feita de couro, lã marrom e vermelha e ferro. Uma armadura protegia seu peito e o brasão de Suna brilhava talhado a ouro sobre o peito direito. Uma capa com capuz vermelha escura protegia seus ombros e parte da cabeleira.

Ela podia ver a cabaça pesada presa às costas dele cheia de areia e as armas escondidas em diversos bolsos. Estava vestido como um soldado de elite.

Mas ela sabia que ele não era só um soldado de elite. A faixa rubro negra no antebraço dele era prova suficiente.

Ele é o Comandante Supremo das Forças Armadas de Sunagakure no Sato.

Ele é Sabaku no Gaara.

Ela perdeu o fôlego ao vê-lo.

Gaara por sua vez fitou os dois visitantes com curiosidade, embora seus olhos nada mostrassem. Ele já havia atendido Kakashi, Sasuke e Naruto mais cedo no seu próprio escritório quando Kankuro pediu que ele se unisse a eles. Viu como Neji acenou a cabeça em reconhecimento e devolveu o gesto. Seus olhos caíram na outra figura e seu corpo ficou tenso por inteiro. Sentiu Shukaku se agitar dentro da sua mente e temeu perder o controle. Mas não se viu desejando o sangue dela como sempre acontecia quando Shukaku se agitava.

Se viu querendo se aproximar dela. Tocá-la. Protegê-la. Abraça-la e acalma-la contra seu peito.

Respirou fundo e se concentrou.

Ficou impressionado com a atenção que sua mente prestou à figura feminina da estranha. Percebeu alguns fios fugitivos do cabelo liso de um azul escuro como o céu noturno gritavam fora da prisão do véu amarelo canário. Percebeu também que a pele dela era tão alva como a sua, mas levemente rosada e imaculada. Viu que os lábios grossos e rubros enfeitavam a boca pequena e que um nariz arrebitado, reto e fino suavizava as feições arredondadas da face dela. Observou que os olhos amendoados da garota estavam assustados, mas algo na cor lilás esbranquiçada transmitia uma paz interior fora do comum. Viu que as mãos delicadas e diminutas, com dedos longos e palma curta escapavam da manga da túnica, porém se escondiam sob luvas bege com detalhes dourados.

Ele deu um passo para frente e o que viu deixou suas mãos frias, seus dedos trêmulos e sua respiração acelerou. Podia jurar que os olhos dela eram de um suave tom de lilás quando os analisou, mas agora que ela parou de fugir dos seu olhar e seus olhos se encontraram a cor mudou. Era uma imensidão de um tom de lavanda tão claro que deixava de ser uma variação de violeta e se tornava uma cópia da lua. Duas luas enormes e uniformes que pareciam querer sugar sua alma.

 _Talvez o fizessem_.

Hinata havia feito contato visual inicialmente por pura curiosidade, contudo, a intensidade do olhar do garoto ruivo era forte demais para ela. Desviou o olhar com vergonha e sentiu as bochechas ruborizarem.

Gaara percebeu que ela corava e não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios que durou poucos segundos. Tão discreto e veloz que um olho não treinado não perceberia.

Mas Neji percebeu o sorriso.

Kankuro também.

\- Hinata-sama, este é o meu irmão mais novo e Comandante Supremo das Forças Armadas de Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara. Otouto, essa dama é Hyuuga Hinata, segunda na sucessão da liderança do clã Hyuuga, tendo apenas seu irmão mais velho acima dela, Neji, e é a... Sua esposa.

Gaara resistiu à necessidade de morder os lábios por nervosismo e fez uma profunda reverência. A garota se levantou e retribuiu o gesto com toda a graça que só uma verdadeira rainha possui.

Hinata? Então este era o nome da sua esposa?

A garota deixou o olhar se prender no piso de madeira de lei escura e ajustou o véu, aproveitando para esconder mexas rebeldes da sua franja que teimavam em escapar do abrigo proporcionado por ele. Neji se posicionou ao lado dela e apertou de forma firme a mão da irmã.

Gaara permaneceu imóvel enquato assistia a moça subir um segundo véu que estava por baixo do outro e esconder o rosto com ele, deixando apenas os olhos visíveis. Viu como ela reajustava as luvas longas sem expor a própria pele e como tomava cuidado para que os pés cobertos por uma meia fina preta não escaparem da túnica grande e se mostrarem.

Apesar de que em Suna o governo era mais flexível e as mulheres não fossem obrigadas a se cobrir por inteiro o tempo todo, ao contrário da capital do País do Vento, Hinata havia escolhido se vestir da mesma forma que as mulheres da alta classe antiga. Gaara e Kankuro sabiam que o Conselho a elogiaria pela escolha tradicional que resgatava as origens culturais de Sunagakure, mas ambos também sabiam que a verdadeira intenção dela era outra.

O Sabaku ruivo e seu irmão haviam conversado com Neji no momento que o grupo dele atravessou o portão. Naquele momento Hinata estava enrolada em várias camadas de pano, nenhuma parte de si estava exposta enquanto ela dormia. Curioso, Kankuro perguntara porque a carregavam daquela forma. Neji explicara sobre a condição de exposição da pele dela e da decisão de andar sempre com a maior parte do corpo coberta por segurança.

No momento Gaara se sentira angustiado em saber que olhar para a própria esposa no momento errado poderia mata-lo e

( _dunas e dunas de areia se estendiam pelo deserto. Ele sabia que essa areia era parte dele. Ele é um monstro do deserto. Ele é o portador do temível Shukaku, um demônio feito de areia e ódio. O deserto era sua casa. A areia seu corpo. Seu escudo._

 _Mas ela vinha ao longe._

 _Seus passos eram silenciosos e suaves contra o mar cortante formado por dunas e mais dunas do mesmo material que ele fazia parte. Tempestades de areia aterrorizantes a seguiam por todos os lados sem tocá-la._

 _Não o faziam porque ela era a personificação da paz em meio ao caos._

 _Ela brilhava como um segundo sol. Seu corpo inteiro emitia luz própria. Cegava o olho nu, mas ele ainda conseguia assisti-la passar. Tão bela e tão destrutiva ao mesmo tempo. Ele podia sentir as descargas violentas de energia que ela emitia a cada novo passo. Ela purificava a areia, retirava cada uma da impurezas. Incinerando-as._

 _E ele tinha medo_

 _porque ele é a impureza._

 _Não, ele é a_ areia _._ )

olhar no momento certo iria purifica-lo.

Hinata sentiu novamente o peso do olhar do Sabaku mais novo e corou profundamente por debaixo do véu. Seus olhos fixos no chão procuraram a sombra dele no piso e a encontrou ligeiramente distorcida. Porém não precisavam de uma imagem fiel dele quando a presença do ruivo parecia engoli-la. Muito menos quando cada detalhe do rosto dele impregnou-se na memória dela.

Podia ver com perfeição os cabelos escarlate rebeldes apontando parra todos os lado e divididos de forma desleixada de forma que o kanji ficasse visível. Podia reproduzir de forma fiel e infiel os assustadores olhos rígidos e gélidos aquamarine. Fiel porque a cor era inconfundível. Infiel porque a quantidade de sentimentos presentes e a ausência simultânea deles era inigualável. Se sentiu como uma criança que descobre que a gravidez não é uma melancia comida rápido demais, ou que os bebês não são tragos por uma bela cegonha, ao perceber que ele era demasiadamente bonito para ser o mesmo monstro sanguinário retratado pelas histórias que ouvia.

Ela percebeu que estava brincando com os dedos ao ouvir Neji suspirar enquanto afogava um risinho debochado. Mas a culpa não era dela. Não podia ele perceber que o temido demônio de Sunagakure era belo demais para ser retratado de forma tão horrenda pelos inimigos? Não podia ele perceber que os olhos esverdeados envoltos por cílios negros e longos e profundas olheiras despiam-lhe a alma?

Kankuro trocou olhares com Neji e ambos sufocaram uma risada.

Kankuro foi o primeiro a ousar cortar o clima "mágico".

\- Matsuri-san te espera no corredor, Hinata-sama. Ela te guiará até seus aposentos temporários.

\- Oh, a-agradeço a hospitalidade. - disse ela na sua voz soprano suave e melódica.

Gaara abriu caminho e abriu a porta para ela passar. Hinata fitou o irmão uma última vez antes de abaixar o olhar e seguir para fora do escritório do Kazekage. Uma menina de cabelo curto castanho claro e olhos amendoados a esperava do lado de fora. Aparentava ser dois anos mais nova do que ela e se apresentou como Matsuri. Hinata seguiu-a sem pestanejar.

* * *

Hinata fitou a porta recém fechada do quarto e franziu o rosto. A garota que havia acompanhado-a até seus aposentos temporários a fazia se sentir incomodada. Ao começar a segui-la havia se sentido feliz com a aura calma e ligeiramente inocente dela, mas detectou algo em meio a bondade da garota. Ativou o byakugan e seguiu a silhueta da menina se afastando.

Matsuri estava subindo as escadas na direção da pequena sala onde Kankuro, Neji e Gaara estavam na primeira torre a direita quando Hinata começou a analisa-la. Havia uma mancha negra na menina muito bem escondida, mas densa e compacta esperando estourar e se alastrar num piscar de olhos. A Hyuuga respirou fundo e estudou o borrão escuro.

Ela podia ver a bolha de sentimentos ruins se entrelaçando dentro da garota. Os mais fortes entre eles eram o ciúme e a inveja. Ambos pareciam tomar vida própria de forma acelerada e consumir a luz no interior da garota.

Assistiu em silêncio como a menina terminava de subir as escadas em formato de caracol e parava na frente da sala que tinha como finalidade. Sentiu uma onda de energia que sabia ser de Neji. Seu irmão sempre emitia essa descarga de energia quando se sentia ameaçado e entrava em estado de alerta. Podia ver a energia que ele emitia ficando tensa e se condensando, formando um escudo ao redor do corpo dele.

Riu baixinho para si mesma.

É obvio que Neji estava alerta, ele era general de um dos frontes do exército de Konohagakure no Sato. Um prodígio em ascensão que possuía tantos homens sob seu comando aos 15 anos quanto soldados vitoriosos que se tornaram generais aos 30.

Fechou os olhos e se apoiou na parede. Desativou o byakugan e retirou as várias camadas de roupa que a cobriam. Deixou sua pele brilhar na escuridão do quarto e começou a guiar parte desse brilho. Com a ajuda dos pequenos fios luminosos que seu corpo transmitia, começou a vasculhar tudo ao seu redor. Sua mente vagueava a procura de concentrações de energia negativa ao redor do seu quarto.

Encontrou uma mancha num quarto de tamanho mediano logo abaixo ao seu. Reconheceu a curvatura dos artefatos como objetos femininos e soube, naquele momento, que o quarto que vasculhava era o da garota que se chamava Matsuri.

Recuou.

Quatro quartos acima dela, no alto da torre que descobriu estar situada, havia um escritório enorme. Pode sentir claramente cada detalhe do lugar.

Ela não gostou do que encontrou.

A súbita visão de móveis e quadros com bolhas cor de chumbo que se moviam lentamente com seus tentáculos, tentando atacar qualquer um que se aproximasse, somada a uma mesa larga de mogno com detalhes em pau-brasil que pingava sangue devido às papeladas rubras sobre ela a deixou nauseada.

O cheiro de sangue, putrefação e metal a assaltou por todos os lados. Só um tipo de escritório cheira dessa forma e possui uma mesa na qual a papelada derrama sangue. O escritório de alguém com alta patente no exército. Ela reconheceu imediatamente o dono do local.

Era o escritório do Sabaku no Gaara.

Tentou se levantar e cambaleou até a porta do banheiro. Recolheu seus feixes de luz de volta para si e resolveu tomar um banho. Seu mal-estar não a deixaria tão cedo.

Durante o banho decidiu que manteria distância do escritório que encontrou.

Suspirou.

A cabeça na água quente, os pelos eriçados, os dedos pálidos trêmulos, as pernas querendo ceder. Se sentia como se fosse desmaiar de exaustão. Olhou para o próprio corpo nu debaixo da água do chuveiro e se lembrou.

Lembrou-se do pai mandando-a se concentrar direito porque anjos úteis não fraquejam após curarem alguém.

Lembrou-se da irmã mais nova a fitando com desdém e dizendo-lhe que anjos não deviam alucinar como ela.

 _Que ela era doente._

 _Que talvez ela não fosse realmente um anjo._

 _Que ela era a escória dentro de um clã puro._

 _Que ela era um defeito escolhido como sacrifício._

 _Que ela não era nada além de um corpo vazio e ilusório._

 _Que seu pai não se importará em conhecer a futura família dela. Afinal ele acreditava que ela seria assassinada pelo marido em menos de um ano e que por isso mesmo não se incomodaria em pagar por uma cerimônia para o casal desafortunado._

Olhou para as próprias mãos e percebeu algumas bolhas negras se alastrando como uma infecção. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. A sensação de queimação a alertou que havia incinerado aqueles sentimentos parasitas.

Respirou fundo e estalou a língua.

Teria sorte se conseguisse dormir essa noite.

* * *

Demorei, mas postei. Mais um capítulo de Areia na mão!

 **BarbaraGava** , gostou deles fofinhos um com o outro, né? Prefiro eles assim. Eu shippo NejiHina sem nem olhar pro grau de parentesco hehehe, mas as vezes não da pra juntar eles *snif snif* T.T. Hinata no deserto tem que se vestir da forma certa, achei que a melhor forma seria torna-la quase uma muçulmana. Sabe o que eu gostei? Vou poder destruir a Hina como anjinha nessa fic e fugir a regra. Eu pensava como voce, que descrever sobre o deserto era de buenas... pensei assim até ter que descrever Suna por dentro e por fora. Sabe o que é ficar parada olhando o Taj Mahal por horas pra criar um castelo? Agora amplia isso pra descrever o Oriente Médio sem roubar tudo da arquitetura deles. Morri.O Hiashi é um ser a parte. Sim e não, é complicado explicar agora. Depois fica melhor no próprio capitulo. Se não dependesse de mim, eu tbm shipava um HinaNejiSasuGaa *-* Beijão.

 **misskatleem** , papai é um monstro, mas ela ta viva! UHUUUUL! Ele tem os motivos dele... E aqui esta seu encontro da Hinata e do Gaara! Gostou? Beijos e até!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Neji observou a irmã se afastar e só retirou o olhar dela quando a moça começou a descer as escadas. Seu olhar então pousou nos irmãos Sabaku, principalmente num certo ruivo.

\- Acho melhor começarmos a discutir tudo o que for necessário. - disse o Kazekage.

\- Hai. - Neji suspirou enquanto esfregava a têmporas. - Konohagakure quer utilizar minha irmã como forma de garantia. O país teme uma futura guerra contra Kumo ou Otogakure e deseja ter certeza de que vai receber o apoio do seu exército.

\- Com sua irmã se tornando minha irmã-de-lei e esposa oficial de Gaara, terei como obrigação proteger sua terra natal. Afinal Gaara não vai permitir que ela sofra. - disse Kankuro tranquilamente. - Mas isso vou discutir com Kakashi pelas próximas semanas, creio que nosso assunto principal neste momento seja outro.

\- E é. A verdadeira razão por estarmos aqui é que devo alerta-los corretamente com relação a Hinata. Temo que se não conseguirem trata-la direito a situação fuja de controle. Então preciso que me ouçam bem...

* * *

Neji fitou Hinata com interesse. Ele sabia que ela já tinha percebido. Sabia pelo modo que ela analisava a parede, pelo modo que ela desviava seu caminho da aprendiz direta de Gaara, pelas faíscas que ela emitia ao estalar os dedos cobertos por uma luva marrom escura.

Hinata estava rastreado o lugar.

O olhar dela se encontrou com o dele e ela sorriu de forma tensa.

A morena mordeu os lábios e moveu os olhos para a direita. Ele sabia o que ela estava vendo mesmo não podendo ver como ela via, mas podia sentir o cheiro.

Cheiro de sangue seco.

Ele se aproximou dela e ambos fingiram observar o nascer do sol. Alguns servos passaram por eles mas não perceberam nada de estranho.

\- Dormiu bem?

\- Não. O barulho do vento era alto demais durante a noite e ecoava pelo quarto ( e _u consigo ouvir os gritos deles e o som vem de todos os lados_ ). Sequer consegui fechar os olhos e ( _eu consegui vê-los também)_ senti muito frio ( _eles me tocaram como sempre, porém foi pior_ ). - ela respirou fundo e ele percebeu as olheiras em formação no rosto dela.- Talvez essa noite eu consiga dormir.

\- Quer passear pelo castelo enquanto os outros dormem ( _quer destruí-los enquanto ninguém está por perto_ ) ?

\- Hai.

Hinata retirou as luvas e sorriu. Neji arregaçou as mangas do casaco e apoiou a mão na parede. Eles se entreolharam e Neji deu um sorriso pequeno e suave para transmitir confiança para ela. A moça sorriu de volta e cobriu o rosto com o véu. Ambos sabiam o que fazer e resolveram não perder sequer um segundo. Em perfeita sintonia ativaram o byakugan e começaram a trabalhar.

O mais velho enviou um pulso de energia pelas paredes arredondadas. Eles puderam ver milhões de fios finíssimos e que brilhavam apenas os seus olhos. Esses fios caçaram e encontraram massas de energia densas e negras. Eram sentimentos ruins acumulados, guardados por objetos e pelos cômodos do castelo. Ele fechou sua mão e imediatamente seus fios se fecharam como redes ao redor dessas massas negativas.

Hinata fechou os olhos e apoiou a ponta dos dedos das duas mãos na parede. Concentrou seu byakugan nas redes que o irmão criou e deixou algumas bolhas de luz se infiltrarem na parede. Moldou as bolhas até que essas se tornassem bilhões de agulhas milimétricas que emitiam uma fraca luz azulada oscilante. Ela podia sentir cada aglomeração que Neji havia encontrado. Respirou fundo e enviou uma onda de agulhas invisíveis a olho nu ao exalar o ar.

Ambos assistiram com ligeiro fascínio a forma que as agulhas penetravam as massas de sentimentos que haviam se tornado seres amorfos e começavam a expandir-se, destruindo todo e qualquer rastro de escuridão não natural ao seu redor. Mini explosões ocorreram simultaneamente enquanto Hinata forçava a expansão do tamanho das agulhas e Neji apertava suas redes ao redor dos "prisioneiros".

Hinata cabaleou um pouco e Neji a segurou.

\- Esse lugar é enorme. É impossível limpar tudo de uma vez. Sinto muito. - ele sussurrou apenas para ela.

Ela suspirou e olhou ao redor. Encontrou uma poltrona com estampa listrada que ia do preto ao vermelho em uma escalas com suas linhas de grossuras diferentes e sentou-se. Ela fitou o irmão e sem dizer nada ele a entendeu.

Ela estava agradecendo por sua ajuda.

Neji olhou para as mãos dela e moça imediatamente lembrou de por as luvas novamente.

Hinata sorriu por debaixo do véu. Amava a forma que podia se comunicar com Neji sem ter que falar algo diretamente ou apenas com um olhar ou a postura corporal. Havia algo na união deles, uma conexão entre os irmãos, que Hanabi nunca conseguira imitar. Não conseguiria porque não os conhecia bem o suficiente. Neji conhecia tudo dos dias mais escuros de Hinata e vice versa.

A imagem dela retorcendo-se e gritando durante a noite sempre que ele se aproximava do quarto dela quando ainda a odiava o perseguiria para todo o sempre. Ele podia lembrar-se com perfeição da reação dela ao tentar escapar dos tentáculos constituídos de pura maldade e ódio que saiam dele e a atacavam. Ele não podia ver aquilo, mas ela podia. Ele também não conseguia sentir o parasita sobrenatural que havia se tornado seus piores sentimentos, mas ela sentia. Houve uma época que ele percorria sempre o mesmo caminho só pela satisfação de ouvi-la gritar de puro terror.

Porém, uma noite ela cansou-se daquela rotina sádica que ele havia adquirido. Esperou o horário no qual ele passava se aproximar e condensou todo o seu poder. No momento em que ele parou na porta dela, a garota soltou seu poder de uma vez.

Ela brilhou como um raio naquela noite. Seu quarto pegou fogo e ela perdeu quase tudo que tinha conseguido ao longo da sua pequena vida. Mas o olhar de satisfação nela não a deixou em nenhum momento. A satisfação por finalmente atacar aquela criatura amorfa que tentava devora-la e que sugava a alma de seu irmão mais velho.

Foi naquela madrugada assustadora que ela percebeu que podia sugar o mal dos outros e incinera-lo dentro de si mesma.

Daquele dia em diante ela esperava o primo passar e sugava os resquícios de dentro dele. Repetiu o processo até que os olhos dele clareassem. Ignorou todos os que diziam que ele estava se superando sozinho e continuou a cura-lo. Ela o purificou tantas vezes e com tanta intensidade que acabou impregnando-o com sua própria essência. Por causa disso ele sentia as mais leves mudanças no padrão de chakra dela, sentia também todos os sentimentos que ela possuísse em um determinado momento de forma suave. Logo ele sabia quando ela sentia medo, felicidade, tristeza ou qualquer outra coisa porque podia sentir isso também.

Ele acabou por se tornar o único a compreender até onde os poderes dela iam e acabou por se tornar o único a entender o que ela podia ou não podia ver. Se tornou o único, dentre todos no clã, a protege-la porque sabia que de todos ela era a mais poderosa.

E com isso veio o medo.

Medo dela ser corrompida.

Medo dela ser destruída.

Medo dela confiar em alguém e ser traída.

Ele sabia que ninguém mais no clã possuía a cor lilás nos olhos além dela. Sabia também que apenas anjos carregavam essa coloração. Ele sabia mais do que podia e isso o ajudou a protege - la.

Hinata passou a esconder os olhos com maior teimosia do que antes. Quando menor os escondia por detrás da franja por timidez, mas agora os escondia por questão de segurança. Andava sempre olhando para o chão.

" _Querem roubar seus olhos, Hinata. Foi por esse motivo que te sequestraram quando ainda tinha três anos. Naquela noite em que pensei ter perdido Hizashi para sempre._ " - havia dito para ela no escuro de uma madrugada fria.

Neji fechou os olhos e tentou se livrar das lembranças. Olhou para a irmã e procurou qualquer traço que indicasse algo a temer na morena, mas não encontrou nada.

Ouviram passos.

Hinata sorriu-lhe timidamente mesmo sabendo que tudo que ele podia ver eram seus olhos se apertando com o sorriso.

Gaara entrou na sala que estavam e sua cabeleira ruiva contrastou com as paredes cor de marfim. Ele saudou-os e disse:

\- Vim para guia-los para o local em que servirão o desjejum.- disse na sua habitual voz seca e baixa.

* * *

Sorry, o capitulo ficou pequeno, mas tem mais de 1400 palavras. Se eu aumentasse ficaria um monstro.

 **Oo Jaq oO,** olá. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Realmente feliz! Aqui está mais um capítulo e estou preparando o próximo para postar semana que vem. ^^ Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando. Beijão.

 **BarbaraGava** , mulheeeer, não fala do Neji dando uns pega na Hina não que eu sou chegada num incesto e acabo mudando a fic de GaaHina pra NejiHina! Eu não sei porque, mas não consigo ter a aversão a incesto que o povo tem, se duas pessoas se amam, deixa elas serem felizes, saca? Apoio totalmente união incestuosa, gay e etc. Não consigo ver um problema além dos aspecto evolutivos da situação. Enfim! O poder dela é legal, né? Isso é só uma fração ínfima do que ela pode fazer mwahahaha. O único problema que a impede de mostrar a pele é o fato dela meio que brilhar, entende? Sugar a energia negativa dos outros ela suga mesmo sem querer fazer isso. O Gaara reparando nela é muito A Bela e a Fera dos irmãos Grimm, é bem terapia de casal mesmo hehehe. Descrever deserto é o cão manco chupando manga no meio da caatinga debaixo do sol das três horas. Aí eu comecei a ler Magi e reparei que o ambiente é basicamente o mesmo e vou começar a descrever o cenário daquele mangá só por preguiça depois do decimo primeiro capítulo. Hiashi tem seus motivos pra ser malvado. Começo a explicar lá pelo capítulo 11, mas a sacada só chega depois. Na Matsuri pode bater! Eu seguro e você bate. Nada contra a personagem, mas ela vai ser minha vilã perfeita mwahaha. Quando eu fizer 18, daqui dois meses ( sim eu sou novinha) eu me junto contigo e a gente cria uma fic HinataxHarem hehehe. VocÊ encontrou MadaHinas? Ai dios, vou caçar. Melhor casal forever. Tive que ler um todo em inglês na base do Google tradutor só porque é um bom casal. Sonho de consumo: escrever MadaHina, MinaHina e HidanHina!*-* Beijão e até!.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Areia**

Gaara havia entrado no próprio quarto naquela noite sem saber muito o que pensar. As palavras de Neji após a saída de Hinata do escritório ecoavam na mente dele. Cada palavra se repetia inúmeras e inúmeras vezes em sua cabeça. Todo o peso da preocupação do Hyuuga parecia ter passado para si.

Fitou Suna pela janela do seu quarto e suspirou. Ele ainda podia visualizar a beleza da moça que lhe fora prometida. Os olhos que dançavam entre o lavanda e o lilás o perseguiam sempre que ousava fechar os seus.

Respirou fundo e bagunçou o próprio cabelo. Seu olhar caiu num jarro de barro com um bonsai de rosa do deserto e ele resolveu aproximar-se da flor lilás. Deixou os dedos vagarem pelo pequeno ramalhete e sorriu para si mesmo. Havia comprado aquele bonsai em uma das noites em que duvidara que sua esposa viria um dia. O sol tinha acabado de se pôr e ele andava errante pelas ruas de Sunagakure quando viu a pequena planta. Shukaku havia insistido que comprasse a planta diminuta, então ele o fez pois não havia razão em negar uma flor ao demônio que vivia em si. Ao menos não era o sangue de alguém. Comprara então a planta e a depositara no quarto. Olhar-la o fazia se acalmar e ter esperança que dias melhores viriam.

Uma semana depois Kankuro anunciou que Hinata já havia partido de Konohagakure rumo a Suna. Sua esposa finalmente estava a caminho.

Fitou a delicadeza da cor e quase sorriu ao pensar que a planta o lembrava dos olhos de Hinata.

Sentou-se e ficou fitando a flor imerso em pensamentos. Estava confuso e sabia que não existia uma estratégia 100% perfeita para se ganhar o coração de uma mulher.  
Neji havia lhe dito que deveria tentar agradá-la com pequenas coisas, pois ela não era do tipo de mulher extravagante. Havia dito que, embora ela fosse tímida e passasse grande parte do tempo em silêncio observando os outros sem demandar muita atenção, ele devia dedicar boa parte do seu tempo a fazer companhia para a moça e, mesmo sendo ele um homem anti-social e não entendo muito bem como relacionamentos funcionavam, ele podia demonstrar que prestava atenção nela a partir de pequenos gestos. Contudo deveria iniciar sua relação com uma conversa direta e clara, ou ela nunca o deixaria conhecê-la por completo.

Então ele resolveu que faria um esforço a mais por ela. Resolveu que tentaria mostrar que se importava com a presença dela. Afinal ele sabia o que era viver de forma isolada, sabia como era crescer sendo detestado e afastado. Sabia o que era desejar um pouco de atenção sincera e sem segundas intenções de alguém. Assim como ela, ele entendia a solidão e iria fazer tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para não permitir que ela continuasse a se sentir sozinha.

Não permitiria que ela continuasse a sofrer mesmo depois de deixar os Hyuuga.

Parou e franziu as suas sobrancelhas tão ralas que eram quase inexistentes. Não sabia de onde toda essa vontade de protege-la e faze-la se sentir bem. Sequer se conheceram de forma apropriada ou conversaram. Fitou as próprias mãos pensativo, lembrando-se da inédita urgência de toca-la que sentira quando a viu. Seu dedos ainda formigavam clamando pelo calor da pele dela.

Seu corpo inteiro clamava para aproximar-se dele. Para senti- la, conforta-la, amá-la Eram sensações tão destoantes com seu caráter. Desde pequeno desejara receber um abraço, ser tratado com carinho e poder proteger alguém sem que essa pessoa o temesse, mas era apenas desejos. Eram apenas pensamentos que o deixavam tão logo se alojavam em sua mente. Mas com ela era diferente. Seu corpo e mente gritavam para mante-la ao seu redor, para não se afastar dela.

Era como se ela o sugasse em sua direção.

Uma sensação estranha o percorreu e ele abandonou sua linha de pensamento, ficando subitamente tenso. Saiu do quarto quando sentiu algo correr pelas paredes do castelo novamente e começou a andar na direção em que sentiu o distúrbio. Dentro da sua mente Shukaku novamente se agitava.

Dobrou alguns corredores e encontrou Neji e Hinata no canto de uma sala. Sentiu Shukaku rosnar um pouco em reconhecimento e se acalmar. Ignorou-o. Sentiu Neji erguer o olhar em sua direção e com sua melhor voz desprovida de emoções saudou-os.

\- Vim para guia-los para o local em que servirão o desjejum.- disse.

Esperou que os irmãos se levantassem e começou a guia-los pelo castelo. Observou-os pelos inúmeros espelhos que haviam no caminho e percebeu que Hinata seguia Neji como uma sombra enquanto andavam. Viu que o véu púrpura cobria o cabelo que durante a madrugada ele pudera ver algumas mechas azul escuras, um lenço ônix cobria o rosto dela e se escondia por debaixo do véu nas extremidades. A túnica dela era branca com detalhes roxos e uma faixa preta e púrpura envolvia a cintura fina da moça.  
Dobrou uma nova série de corredores salões, salinhas e quartos. Após várias e várias portas, escadas e passagens ornamentadas, finalmente chegaram numa pequena salinha com uma mesa onde os outros já comiam. A mesa era feita de vidro e sua superfície era de madeira de lei escura. As cadeiras todas eram da mesma madeira e eram acolchoadas com uma estampa vinho.

Ele viu Neji sentar-se e lhe jogar um olhar de soslaio. Sem pensar duas vezes puxou uma cadeira para Hinata, esperou ela se sentar e então sentou-se à direita dela.  
Viu o meio sorriso de Kankuro, o sorriso acompanhado por um brilho divertido no olhar de Naruto e Kakashi e o olhar de aprovação vindos do herdeiro Hyuuga e do Uchiha, mas permaneceu calado e impassível. Focou sua atenção na única garota sentada à mesa e começou a mostrar-lhe alguns alimentos próprios de Suna. Em silêncio observou a forma que os olhos dela analisavam cada fruta e prato culinário. Não perdeu o brilho curioso dela em relação a alguns itens em especial e logo começou a ajuda-la a escolher.

Sua voz e a voz dela eram baixas, quase um sussurro. Ambos conversavam de forma calma sobre os alimentos que foram servidos. Ele permitiu que a sombra de um sorriso se formasse brevemente em sua boca. A dama ao lado dele possuía uma voz agradável para seus ouvidos e um olhar que fazia parte do gelo que era seu coração derreter temporariamente.

Ouviu Shukaku volta e meia emitir ruídos de aprovação com as escolhas que ela fazia e com a maneira que comia. Sentiu alívio então, percebera que Shukaku não iria tentar matar sua esposa porque, pela segunda vez na vida de Gaara, o demônio se via agradado por algo que não envolvia violência, sendo a primeira quando comprara a rosa do deserto ( _que por acaso lhe lembrava a cor dos olhos dela_ ). Comeu em silêncio analisando a nova situação em que se encontrava e percebeu que não se sentia ameaçado pela presença dela e não lhe era indiferente. Com um sensação de paz que raramente sentia, convidou-a para caminhar pelo castelo ao seu lado, pois hoje Kankuro havia lhe dado folga e os servos demorariam para levar os pertences dela para o seu novo quarto. O quarto dele.

Com bochechas obviamente coradas - ele podia ver uma fração do topo da maçã do rosto dela - ela aceitou o pedido dele e juntos iniciaram um _tour_ pelo castelo. Ele possuía uma meta no final desse passeio, mas ela desconhecia esse fato. Então começou a guia-la pelos locais que sabia que ela mais apreciaria e depois a levaria para o local de seu objetivo. Seu esconderijo naquele lugar enorme.

* * *

Hinata assistia com interesse a forma na qual seu marido se comportava. Percebeu o orgulho silencioso dele ao passarem por algumas partes específicas do castelo através do brilho mais claro que os olhos verdes adquiriam. Embora ele mantivesse a postura estoica e nem o rosto, nem a voz deixassem suas emoções escaparem, ela percebeu que os olhos dele mudavam. Ora se suavizavam minimamente, ora se tornavam mais rígidos.

Acompanhou-o com um tímido sorriso pelos salões de festa. Passaram por um salão onde paredes curvas com enormes vitrais colorido retratavam as belezas do deserto, o piso circular era de porcelanato marfim com uma enorme flor de lótus azul clara no centro do lugar e, olhando para cima, via-se o teto côncavo com colunas grossas nas extremidades sustentando a curvatura que culminava numa claraboia rosada. Após algumas curvas pararam numa enorme sala com paredes longas e retas opostas e paredes curvas nas extremidades ligando essas duas opostas, pinturas retratavam a fauna e flora encontradas nos desertos, o piso era um mosaico ondulado que variava entre a cor da areia, bege e amarelo queimado que simulavam as dunas, uma mesa com cinquenta lugares se estendia se uma ponta a outra em toda sua beleza feita de cristal e madeira de cerejeira polida e envernizada com cadeiras feitas com a mesma madeira e assento estofado da cor do salmão.

Ela ficara encantada com esses dois lugares em espacial, mas nada superou o que veio depois.

Gaara a guiou para as passagens que ligavam uma torre e outra através de trilhas de pedra. O olhar dela bebeu com avidez a beleza dos jardins cultivados nesses locais. Tamareiras se erguiam com assombrosos quatro metros de altura, cactos floridos rodeando-as com sua pouca estatura, outras palmeiras que desconhecia se precipitavam em direção ao céu proporcionando sombra, ervas daninhas floridas se agarravam aos cactos e algumas flores pequenas e coloridas se aglomeravam ao redor de pequenas fontes de água onde peixes exóticos nadavam despreocupados tendo plantas aquáticas e girinos escuros como companhia. A cada nova trilha a cena se repetia com pequenas diferenças entre elas.

\- Esses pequenos oásis são as ramificações dos outros oito principais. Algumas épocas do ano a água ficam próximos à superfície e as plantas se agarram a esse tempos em busca de sobrevivência, o que leva a manutenção natural desses jardins.- Gaara disse enquanto a observava tocar de forma curiosa algumas flores de cacto amarelas.  
Depois de um tempo ela correu de volta para o lado dele e eles continuaram o passeio.

Após andarem bastante e quase perderem o almoço. Eles atravessaram uma passarela alta com arcos enormes proporcionando luminosidade e delas a ex-Hyuuga podia ver o topo farto de folhas verdes das tamareiras. Gaara liderou por um caminho cheio de escadas em espiral com janelinha diminutas e circulares, alguns corredores e várias portas fechadas. No fim abriu uma das portas e Hinata reconheceu o lugar como sendo o escritório dele. O cheiro de sangue ainda impregnava o local muito embora ninguém nunca tivesse efetivamente morrido ali. A culpa era das papeladas e mais papeladas com ordens de execução imediata, tortura e batalhas.

Hinata segurou firme sua ânsia de vômito e resolveu focar no marido. Assistiu sem mover-se ou falar como ele retirava um quadro que retratava um oásis no meio do deserto durante a noite, afastava uma poltrona de couro marrom e dois vasos com cactos grandes e amarelados com flores brancas ainda fechadas em botões, para mostrar uma porta num pequeno declive na parede. Ele abriu a porta e deu espaço para que ela passasse.

Subiram por uma nova escada em espiral, desta vez mais inclinada e com degraus mais curtos e enfim foram agraciados com a claridade. Hinata não pode fazer outra coisa além de ficar extasiada com o local.

Não importava para que lado ela olhasse seus olhos cairiam na beleza de uma rosa do deserto. As plantas enfeitavam a borda do piso circular gigante enterradas em vasos que se escondiam por dentro da estrutura deste e formavam vários círculos de terra e areia num círculo maior. O caule era grosso e de aparência áspera, as folhas esverdeadas também mostravam sua resistência quanto a perda de água e as flores, oh! as flores!, eram tão lindas que fazia Hinata perder o fôlego. Buscou Gaara com o olhar e percebeu que ele havia se apoiado numa coluna e assistia com interesse a cidade lá em baixo a partir das janelas sem vidro de 360º dali de cima.

O olhar deles se encontrou e ela sorriu por debaixo do véu. Sentia suas bochechas corarem e seu coração se aquecer.

Talvez toda aquela loucura de casar-se porque era parte de um destino a cumprir não fosse tão ruim.

Talvez ter Sabaku no Gaara como marido não fosse tão ruim.

Talvez não seria tão difícil amar o ruivo mais poderoso de Sunagakure.

* * *

Esse Gaara ta muito OC, mas eu precisava disso. Enfim, espero que gostem.

 **BarbaraGava** , ela é foda mesmo! Hehehe, eu sinto que plagiei a profecia de alguém, mas não sei de quem. To puta com a aprovação do projeto que alega que só casais heterossexuais com filhos formam famílias, sou tão liberal que me recuso a acreditar. Eu não tenho 18 ainda não, to com 17. Por mais estranho que pareça, eu ainda sou muito infantil. Meu comportamento vai de um extremo ao outro e as vezes pareço uma criança de quatro anos e tres minutos depois uma velha de 90. A culpa é do meu corpo em desenvolvimento. HinaHarem! Descobri o que é sofrer ao fazer o ultimo capitulo de O Uchiha com 4000 palavras T.T. Até! Beijão.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Gaara permaneceu calado observando-a com o canto do olho. Viu a garota se aproximar de cada uma das plantas e admira-las em êxtase. Fitava as flores brancas, as vermelhas e as lilases com toda a alegria que somente uma criança da cidade sente ao correr no campo. Quando ela não olhava para as flores observava a Vila daquele ponto privilegiado apoiando o busto no parapeito alto e olhando para baixo. A redoma de ouro ornamentada acima deles também era um constante alvo dos olhos dela.

Quando viu que o sol começava a se pôr ele virou-se completamente na direção dela e apontou para a rosa que ela acariciava com a ponta dos dedos cobertos pela luva.

\- Tem uma lenda sobre essa flor - começou-. É por causa dela que plantei tantas Rosas do Deserto aqui quando descobri esse minúsculo terraço.

Isso pareceu atrair a atenção dela e a moça o fitou com expectativa. Respirou fundo e se fixou na flor. Ele não era um homem de conversar sobre coisas que não fossem táticas de guerra ou administração, então falar sobre uma lenda fazia seu corpo tremer levemente e sua garganta ficar seca.

Homens como ele não conversam sobre qual o clima preferido de cada pessoa ou qual o sabor do que almoçaram hoje. Homens como eles viviam em função do trabalho. Eram esculpidos pela violência que os cercava e pela necessidade de sobreviver. Homens como ele são rudes e silenciosos.

Homens como ele não demonstram sentimentos para fazer uma mulher se sentir bem. Mas aqui estava ele pronto para contar para uma estranha fatos que não parava para falar com os próprios irmãos. Pronto para se abrir para uma estranha ( _mesmo que sinta que já a conhece há seculos. Como se a presença dela ali marcasse um reencontro_ ).

Não sabia exatamente como introduzir o enredo. Sua total inexperiência em conversas como essa pesando em seus ombros.

Percebeu que sentia medo de se abrir e ser rejeitado

 _(assim como era todos aqueles anos atrás quando ele buscava por companhia e as pessoas se afastavam gritando "monstro! ". Quando ele tentava ser como seus irmãos e conversar sobre tudo e sobre nada com alguém de forma tranquila)_

por ela.

Ele a fitou novamente e percebeu que a morena ainda esperava em silêncio.

\- Há muitos e muitos séculos viveu um homem muito rico e poderoso no deserto. Esse homem possuía doze esposas e se casara com cada uma sob a promessa de que as amaria e lhes daria a devida atenção. - pausou e respirou um pouco. Seu olhar novamente caiu sobre a única mulher ali com ele e percebeu que não havia nenhum sinal de rejeição nos olhos dela. Prosseguiu então: - Todo dia 15 esse homem presentava as esposas com ouro e jóias e, embora elas não acreditassem que ele as amasse, cada uma delas permaneceu na casa dele ano após ano, pois suas vidas com ele eram boas. Um dia, rápida e devastadora como uma tempestade de areia no deserto, a vida dele mudou completamente. Ele perdeu tudo e teve que começar a vender as jóias das esposas pra saudar suas dívidas. Mas mesmo assim nenhuma delas o deixou.

O dedo de Gaara deslizou por uma rosa do deserto branca e ele arrancou-a com galho e folhas. Segurando o pedaço da planta seguiu até Hinata e parou de frente para ela.

\- Curioso, o homem reuniu-as e as perguntou porque permaneciam ao seu lado. A resposta delas o chocou. Uma por uma, elas se aproximaram e o beijaram em sinal de respeito e amor. Com os beijos veio a sabedoria e ele percebeu que elas estavam ao lado dele porque o amavam, não por causa do seu dinheiro ou poder. O homem passou o resto do dia refletindo sobre isso e na manhã seguinte ele partiu. Foi descalço, sem água ou comida e sem barraca para dentro do coração do deserto. Quando acordaram as doze esposas dele entraram em desespero e começaram a orar para Kami pedindo que ele voltasse para elas. - Gaara deixou a sombra de um sorriso adorna-lhe os lábios e girou a flor na mão, deixando que os espinhos se cravassem na mão.

\- Então no dia 15 o marido delas voltou. Ele parou na entrada da sala e encontrou todas elas chorando e pedindo a Kami que ele voltasse. Quando elas sentiram um desconhecido e delicioso aroma trazido pelo vento pararam seu pranto e buscaram a fonte de tal odor. Quando o viram, correram para saudá-lo e perguntaram porque havia partido. O homem então mostrou a elas uma rosa e sorriu. " Parti pelo deserto para trazer - lhes o único presente que o dinheiro não pode comprar como símbolo do meu amor", disse-lhes ele. Uma Rosa do Deserto. Ele então retirou cada uma das pétalas e entregou uma para cada esposa, ficando apenas com o caule. " Dou-lhes as pétalas para que saibam o quão belo é o meu amor por vocês e como aprecio a presença de cada uma em minha vida". - Gaara arrancou a flor do resto do galho tomando cuidado para que nenhuma folha ou espinho escapasse e entregou para Hinata. Segurando o galho cheio de espinhos na mão ele mergulhou seus olhos verdes nos lavanda claro dela. - O homem mostrou-lhes o caule e disse " Nunca darei a vocês os espinhos que tive que enfrentar para dar-lhes a mais bela rosa que já existiu.".

Hinata suspendeu a respiração e fitou a rosa em suas mãos. Seus olhos se umedeceram com o fim da lenda e ela sorriu por debaixo do véu. Sabia que ao repetir os gestos do homem da lenda ele repetia a promessa. Neji havia avisado que ele não era um homem com muito contato social durante sua vida e que por vezes ela teria que ler as entrelinhas dos gestos dele, enquanto outras vezes ele seria direto e cru. Viu uma mão branca como leite tomar a sua, envolvendo-a, e logo atirou seus olhos na direção do ruivo. Os olhos dele pareciam vazios, mas ela podia sentir as emoções que o rodeavam. Receio, medo e ( _esperança?_ ) curiosidade flutuavam ao redor dele. Viu-o hesitar um pouco antes de voltar a falar. Os olhos vazios e gélidos dele agora se suavizavam.

Ele pareceu temer que ela recolhesse a própria mão enluvada da dele por medo. Mas ela se manteve firme e não ousou recuar. Se ele iniciara o toque, mesmo que não fizesse contato com a pele dela, quem era ela para recuar?

Ela podia sentir que suava frio por debaixo das luvas e percebeu que tremia. Nervosa, respirou fundo não ousando desmaiar num momento como esse. Havia passado o dia inteiro se segurando para desmaiar, então não ousaria fazê-lo agora. Quem sabe qual a próxima vez que ele fará algo do gênero?

\- Hyuuga Hinata, por toda a minha vida esperei para te ter ao meu lado. Cresci cercado por riquezas materiais sem ter a única coisa que eu realmente queria. Amor. - ele tocou a própria testa e baixou o olhar. Seus olhos verdes se tornando um pouco mais sombrios por um segundo.- A tatuagem foi feita para não me deixar esquecer o que eu realmente devia buscar na minha vida e por anos foi o que fiz.

Ele observou as proprias maos e pensou no que vivera durante toda a vida dele. Sua expressão era um pouco vazia, mas era possível sentir a confusão que ele emitia perdido nos pensamentos sobre o passado.

\- Busquei o amor em cada esquina até descobrir que ele não viria fácil para mim. Daquele dia em diante a tatuagem era só uma promessa de que um dia você viria. De que eu te encontraria. - ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Os olhos buscaram a figura feminina parada de frente para ele. - Sinceramente eu não sei como se faz para amar ou como é ser amado, deixarei que me ensine com o tempo, mas de uma coisa eu sei. Eu sei que vou te proteger com minha vida. Ainda que eu precise enfrentar o deserto escaldante com apenas minha roupa, descalço e desarmado para te salvar, eu, Sabaku no Gaara, o farei de cabeça erguida se for por você. Esse é o meu voto de casamento e como seu marido honrarei minha promessa.

A voz dele era grossa e seca, mas para ela ainda parecia suave e reconfortante. As rosas pareciam ganhar vida sob a luz do pôr do sol e o rosto dele reluzia, o cabelo escarlate brilhando com mais intensidade. Gaara mantinha a pose imponente de antes e a face e os olhos vazios, mas ela podia ver além. Algo nela estalou e ela sorriu com mais força do que havia feito todas as vezes anteriores. Seu peito se aquecia e se expandia e parecia querer explodir em chamas.

Com cuidado ela desfez o véu ao redor do rosto e o que cobria seu cabelos. Os olhos dele se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo ao beberem da beleza dela. Cabelos negro azulados macios como seda adornavam o rosto em forma de coração com uma franja reta cobrindo a testa, as bochechas e orelhas coradas pela timidez e pela proximidade dele destacavam na pele branca como a neve e os olhos lilases cercados por cílios negros pediam pelo calor do seu toque. Os lábios rubros dela, oh e que lábios, vermelhos pelo calor clamavam por um beijo desses que faz o mundo parar. No momento em que ela sorriu-lhe suavemente o tempo pareceu seguir mais devagar. Pareceu que apenas ela existia.

Hinata olhou para a flor e corou ainda mais. Não se considerava digna de tais palavras e queria cavar um buraco esconder-se. Ele a olhava com tal intensitade e suas palavras ditas em tom grave a atingiam de tal forma que não podia evitar o rubor cobrir-lhe a face e as pontas das orelhas, borrões negros se espalharem pela vista anunciando um breve desmaio e ter o coração batendo descompassado em companhia do pulmão arritmico.

Ela retirou as luvas e encaixou a rosa entre as duas mãos. Ele teve que cerrar os olhos quando um feixe de luz escapou subitamente das mãos dela, reabrindo-os quando a luminosidade reduziu. Assistiu assustado como um novo caule nascia a partir da rosa e espinhos e folhas se formava. Ela então segurou a planta pelo caule e deixou que os espinhos machucassem sua mãos. Gaara ia protestar quando seus olhos se encontraram e ele percebeu o olhar suave que ela trazia no rosto avermelhado.

\- V-vou enfrentar cada um espinhos que você c-carregar, a-aceitar sua dor e fazer dela minha, mas acima de tudo - ela retirou a mão dos espinhos e segurou a planta pela base da flor com a outra. Respirou fundo para evitar que a gagueira escapasse e ergueu a palma ferida, mostrando a forma que os cortes se fechavam e o sangue parava de gotejar - vou curar cada uma das suas feridas. Sabe por que? Porque como sua esposa devo aceita o seu amor, mas também devo aceitar sua parte mais dura e assustadora. A parte que fere. Prometo também ensina-lo a amar e a ser amado enquanto eu estiver ao seu lado e a Morte não me alcançar. Faço isso porque já não sou Hyuuga Hinata, mas Sabaku no Hinata, sua esposa. Esses são os meus votos.

Quase aplaudiu a si mesma ao perceber que não havia gaguejado ao falar a segunda parte. Ela percebeu com encanto que o olhar dele pareceu suavizar ainda mais e a coloração verde pareceu clarear e ficar mais uniforme. Sentiu a aura dele mudar também e sorriu para si mesma.

Talvez ele não seja o monstro que alegavam que fosse. Tudo que devia fazer era trazer esse homem para fora da casca de monstro e fazê-lo mostrar sua verdadeira face. Porque ela sabia que apesar da voz seca e cortante como o vento do deserto, as palavras que ele emitia eram sinceras. Porque ela sabia que apesar dos olhos que não traiam o dono e não deixavam os sentimentos dançarem por ele, o Sabaku não era tão frio e indiferente como os outros pregavam, ele apenas escolhia esconder suas emoções e se manter alheio a elas. Porque ela sabia que ele fora privado de qualquer afeto no seio familiar durante sua infância, fora privado de qualquer laço de amizade, fora privado de qualquer demonstração de amor.

Assistiram juntos e em silêncio o sol se pôr e só se moveram quando o céu se tornou um manto negro. Saíram do local e voltaram ao escritório. Gaara pegou um vaso de terracota vazio, encheu de terras e depositou a planta que Hinata carregava dentro. Ele a regou com um copo d'água e a posicionou junto a sua coleção de cactos.

Antes de saírem, Hinata empurrou um pouco de poder dentro da planta e o ocultou. Segurou a bola de energia até que começaram a descer as escadas do corredor. Sentiu o cheiro de sangue desaparecer e sorriu para si mesma timidamente. Ajeitou o véu e seguiu o Sabaku.

Gaara sentiu o pulso de energia e ouviu Shukaku se agitar dentro da sua mente um pouco, para se acalmar em seguida. O demônio o alertou sobre o que ela havia feito antes de voltar a dormir e ele escolheu ficar em silêncio sobre o assunto. Ela parecia saber o que fazer e de uma forma estranha ele se sentia mais leve a cada vez que ela fazia algo do gênero. Ele parou e percebeu que já estavam no seu quarto, pois este era exatamente em baixo do seu escritório na torre mais alta do castelo. Abriu a porta e deixou que ela entrasse primeiro. Percebeu que todos os pertences dela já estavam ali. O Sabaku puxou as malas até que ficassem de frente para o guarda-roupa, abriu o móvel e começou a abrir espaço para as coisas dela.

\- O banheiro fica na porta branca à minha direita. Vou me banhar quando acabar de abrir espaço pra você.

Hinata concordou em silêncio, pegou sua roupa e correu para o banheiro.

Gaara assistiu-a em silêncio e suspirou. Ao contrário do que os anciãos esperavam, não iria consumar seu casamento ainda. Havia muito o que ser discutido e feito antes de tornarem tudo um passo irreversível na vida de ambos.

* * *

Hey, mais um capítulo para a felicidade de quem tá acompanhando!

 **BarbaraGava** , ele realmente ficou muito fofinho! Tenho que deixar ele mais durão, mas meu coração não permite. A parte do Shukaku fica mais clara depois, porque ele meia que ja sabia quem ela é e ele e o Gaara vivem no mesmo corpo e acabam compartilhando sentimentos, por isso o Gaara ta OOC ( spoiler legal aqui). Dor nas costas e varizes são minhas amigas aqui. Vivem pedindo minha alma na fila do INSS. Eu devo ter copiado de algum livro ou fanfic, mas ainda não sei de onde. Enfim, ta aqui mais um capitulo. Beijos e adios!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Ao final de duas semanas, Hinata sabia algumas poucas coisas sobre seu marido. A primeira era que, apesar da conversa no terraço no primeiro dia, ele só falava quando era estritamente necessário. A segunda era que ele não dormia, nunca. Quando perguntara o porque para ele, o ruivo apenas dissera " coisas ruins acontecem quando durmo", então perguntara a Kankuro e o Kage respondera que quando dorme Shukaku acorda. A terceira era que ele adorava o nasce pôr do sol. A quarta era que todos os dias, após tomar café da manhã ao lado dela, ele partia para vigiar os portões da Vila junto aos seus subordinados, treinar o exército ao seu comando e resolver várias papeladas oficiais e que eram segredos de Estado, voltando apenas para almoçar com ela durante o dia ou para o jantar, quando ele a fazia companhia até o nascer de mais um dia.

Durante todo o período que ele passava trabalhando, ela andava sem rumo pelo castelo com o irmão, Sasuke e Naruto. Os irmãos iam de cômodo em cômodo tentando destruir o máximo de energia negativa e traços de demônios menores em formação pelo lugar enquanto os outros dois vigiavam as portas e os alertavam da presença de outras pessoas nos arredores. Kakashi também sumia, pois passava o dia junto ao Kazekage resolvendo tratados políticos e militares.

Quando o sol caia e as pernas de Hinata fraquejavam, ela se sentava em um dos jardins e esperava, sabendo que a qualquer minuto Gaara viria direto para ela e a guiaria para a sala de jantar. Eles percorriam o caminho em um silêncio confortável com um comentário ou outro.

As vezes Hinata apontava para os quadros e perguntava quem era cada pessoa e Gaara a respondia de forma curta e direta, fazendo aparentar que ele estava irritado e afastando os servos nas proximidades. Porém Hinata sabia melhor e se mantinha fazendo perguntas por saber que ele era muito mais paciente do que aparentava e que apreciava ser o centro da atenção dela quando falava.

Aos poucos ela se aproximou mais e mais dele. Sua maneira tímida e silenciosa parecia afetá-lo de forma positiva e ela se viu tendo esperanças de que tudo desse certo.  
Então depois de duas semanas presa a mesma rotina, Neji anunciou que ele e os outros deviam partir. Com o coração pesado ela abraçou o irmão e eles ficaram parados, ajoelhados em uma das salinhas mais reservadas do castelo pelo que pareceram horas. Era o último conforto que ele podia dar a ela antes de partir de volta para Konohagakure. Ela passou esse último dia rindo da forma que Naruto discursava sobre como sentia falta da moça de cabelos rosados e personalidade forte que era dona do coração dele, Sakura, enquanto Sasuke grunhia e dizia irritado que preferia se perder no deserto a voltar pra vila e ter que aguentar o Uzumaki declarando seu amor imortal pela Haruno por uma semana sem descanso com uma voz estridente. Em um momento do dia Kakashi finalmente saiu do escritório de Kankuro e ficou apenas parado ao lado dela observando o movimento nas ruas de Suna pela janela. O silêncio de ambos era uma despedida comum para duas pessoas de poucas palavras como eles.

Ainda pelo fim da tarde, faltando uma hora pro sol se pôr, o grupo partiu. Hinata permaneceu parada e não ousou se mover enquanto eles sumiam por entre as dunas. Gaara se manteve ao lado dela como uma sombra durante todo o momento de partida deles. Quando ela já não pode mais ver a silhueta do irmão, percebeu que os olhos de Gaara estavam sobre si. Sentiu de forma entorpecida como ele segurava seu cotovelo com a ponta dos dedos e a guiava de volta para o castelo. Deixando o portão gigante da Vila para trás e ignorando todos os pares de olhos que acompanhavam seus movimentos.

Aquela noite ela não jantou. Tampouco ele o fez.

Seguiram direto para a privacidade do seu quarto e se trancaram lá dentro. Ela se banhou primeiro e ele se lavou logo em seguida. Ela se deitou na cama de casal e se encolheu por debaixo dos cobertores. Pouco depois ele se uniu a ela com um pouco menos de pressa. No escuro do quarto viu as lágrimas dela brilharem. Sem saber o que fazer, ficou parado assistindo-a chorar. Ouvindo os soluços silenciosos e vendo como ela tentava esconder seu rosto.

Gaara já estava entrando em desespero quando percebeu que duas horas depois da partida de Neji ela ainda chorava compulsivamente na cama. Meio sem jeito e hesitante, ele deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelas bochechas coradas dela da mesma forma que tinha visto Shikamaru, o namorado de sua irmã, fazer com Temari uma das poucas vezes que ela se permitiu chorar. Com cuidado limpou as lágrimas de Hinata e a fitou. Logo dois olhos gigantes o fitavam em confusão como luas gêmeas.

Era a primeira vez que ele confortava alguém. Era a primeira vez que tocava alguém que não era um dos seus irmãos, Naruto ou Baki.

Percebeu que a pele dela era macia e deixou parte da armadura de areia que o cobria se desfazer nas mãos. Sentiu encantado a maciez do rosto dela e o calor tranquilizante que ela emitia. Assistiu com fascínio a forma que ela respirou de forma mais profunda e fechou os olhos, relaxando sob seu toque. Quase recuara pensado que ela sentira medo, mas ela sentira suas mãos tremerem e abriu os olhos, enviando um olhar que ele desconhecia, mas que Shukaku descreveu como um pedido para que ele continuasse a toca-la.

Acariciou a face dela por toda a noite. Sempre que pensava em parar e afastava a mão ela se remexia buscando o toque dele.

* * *

Hinata acordou se sentindo horrível. Suas pálpebras estavam inchadas, haviam olheiras sob os olhos que ela tinha certeza que estavam vermelhos. A dor de cabeça a fez ficar tonta com a luminosidade no quarto. Lembrava-se que no dia anterior ela havia chorado por horas após sair do banho e deitar-se. Lembrava-se do olhar inquieto de Gaara e de ler a preocupação na aura dele.

Lembrava-se do toque dele.

As mãos frias apesar dele ter crescido no deserto ainda pareciam acaricia-la como fantasmas da sensação real.

Ouviu a água correr e soube que ele ainda não havia partido, mas se banhava logo ao lado.

Com um suspiro deitou a cabeça no travesseiro novamente e deixou sua mente vagar. Ela sabia que ele nunca tocava as pessoas. Sabia disso porque uma noite estendeu a mão para afastar o cabelo ruivo que caia nos olhos dele e imediatamente Gaara havia adotado uma postura defensiva, segurando o punho dela com força suficiente para deixa-la com marcas roxas dos dedos dele. Assutada, ela quase começara a chorar, mas ele se acalmou e se desculpou. Naquela noite ele havia contado para ela sobre como um tio que fingia amar seu sobrinho se aproveitou da inocência da criança para tentar mata-la. O nome desse tio era Yashamaru e a criança, bem, era o ruivo com aversão a toque que se deitava ao lado dela todas as noites a menos de 40 centímetros de distância e se recusava veementemente a dormir. Perceber que ele iniciara contato e que se dispusera a acalma-la com seu toque durante toda a noite fez a dor em seu coração ficar mais leve.

Durante essa noite ele havia permitido que ela chorasse pelo tempo que quisesse. Durante essa noite ele a confortou em silêncio. Durante essa noite ele deixara parte de sua barreira emocional e física cair pelo bem dela.

Lembranças de quando era menor e chorava por qualquer motivo que fosse flutuaram por sua mente. Havia aprendido a chorar emitindo o mínimo de barulho possível e sempre escondida com o tempo. Seu pai não permitia que chorasse. Ele infligia dor nela a partir de palavras que boa parte das vezes ela desconhecia o significado, mas conhecia o sentimento que elas carregavam. Cansara de gritar de medo do próprio pai. Cansara de correr pelos corredores da mansão fugindo do monstro que a criava apenas para terminar deitada com marcas roxas pelo corpo.

Para terminar o dia com olhos vazios de boneca.

Ainda podia ouvir a voz dele vociferar palavras. Inútil. Fraca. Filha bastarda. Erro do destino. Imunda. Falha. Menina sem valor. Criança podre. Podre. Podre. Podre. Po  
( _você não é minha filha! Aquela mulher, a sua mãe, engravidou de outro homem. Você não carrega meu sangue. É uma decepção ter que te chamar de Hyuuga. Me arrependo amargamente de ter te deixado nascer. De não te matar enquanto você era apenas um bebê recém nascido. Porque você é podre! Nasceu podre entre pessoas puras!_ )  
dre.

Tampou os ouvidos tentando abafar a voz do pai, mas o ato se provou inútil. Ele não estava ali fisicamente. Era sua mente. Sua mente assustadora que mostrava coisas que ela queria esquecer, apresentava imagens que preferia não ver e vozes que ela queria ignorar. Imagens de um passado

( _uma garotinha com não mais que nove anos se olhava no espelho. O kimono preto com um obi branco escondia seu corpo marcado. Não importava quão grosso era tecido ela ainda podia ver._

 _As marcas de mãos. Os cortes de lâminas. As bolhas de queimadura. As linhas verticais de um chicote. Os furos de unhas e agulhas. A dor. Estava tudo ali. Ela podia sentir._  
 _Mas o que mais doía não era seu aspecto físico. Não, a pele dela iria se curar como sempre. O braço voltaria para o lugar sem a ajuda de ninguém. O tendão rompido ficaria novinho como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Não. O que doía era ver os olhos refletidos no espelho._

 _A cor lilás clara de sempre fora substituída por uma púrpura profunda e gélida. Ela podia ver o vazio dentro de si mesma. Podia ver a ausência dos momentos de felicidade real gritar._  
 _Olhou para suas mãos e viu os cortes cicatrizando. Voltou a olhar para seu reflexo e fez o que sempre fazia quando se sentia vazia._

Escapou.

 _Viu seu corpo cair inconsciente no chão e por um momento torceu para bater a cabeça e morrer, da mesma forma que seu pai fazia quando a arremessava contra a parede. Percebeu que ainda respirava e suspirou._

 _\- Não adianta muito tentar se matar. Você sabe disso, certo? - uma voz masculina comentou com uma espécie de humor negro._

 _\- E-eu só queria p-parar de sentir dor. Queria f-fugir daqui pra s-sempre. - respondeu._

 _\- Fugir não ajuda no seu caso. Ainda existem coisas importantes em curso que vão precisar de você. - ela pôde ouvi-lo estalar a língua.- Venha, temos que retirar essa escuridão de você. Vamos limpar você._ )

que não se importaria de apagar.

Sentiu o mundo escurecer e antes que pudesse perceber adormeceu.

* * *

Gaara saiu do quarto com cuidado para não acordar Hinata. Andou pelos corredores ainda sem seu traje de batalha e se dirigiu ao escritório do irmão. Sabia que a essa hora Kankuro já estava de pé por causa da volta de Temari em breve. Sequer bateu na porta. A secretária do irmão o fitou entrar em silêncio.

Kankuro estava sentado atrás da mesa assinando vários documentos com o rosto franzido. Ele ergueu os olhos castanhos e observou o ruivo entrar.

\- Algum problema?

\- Hai.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Hinata.

Kankuro fitou o mais novo com uma sobrancelha erguida em dúvida.

\- Hinata?

\- Hai. Ela não para de chorar.

\- Por causa da partida de Neji?

\- Hai.

O Kazekage suspirou e esfregou a ponte do nariz.

\- Apenas deixe-a chorar.

O mais novo olhou para o irmão com ceticismo. Kankuro sorriu com a inexperiência dele.

\- As vezes as pessoas precisam chorar para superar uma dor. Quando pequeno, você também chorava muito. Principalmente quando Yashamaru... Enfim, deixe-a chorar e não saia do lado dela.

\- Não sair do lado dela?

\- Uhum. Se você deixar que ela passe muito tempo só pode ser pior.

\- Mas eu tenho que trabalhar.

\- Então leve-a pro trabalho.

Os olhos verdes se encheram de confusão.

\- Mas e se o ambiente for pesado demais para ela? Neji disse...

Kankuro riu.

\- Depois do inferno que ela viveu dentro de casa? Duvido. Vai ser pior deixa-la sozinha. Você sabe o que acontece se ela não conseguir superar sua tristeza.

\- Hai. Então vou leva-la comigo.

Kankuro assistiu o irmão partir. Sorriu para si mesmo. Sabia que mesmo que o ruivo não percebesse, a presença da esposa já mostrava resultados. Ele até já se preocupava com ela. Olhou a vila da janela e viu Matsuri se aproximando do castelo ao longe. Era a única mulher fardada andando pelas ruas de areia. Seu coração se apertou por ela. Sabia do amor dela pelo seu irmão e como ele pensava nela como uma irmã mais nova. A presença de Hinata era uma ameaça na visão da garota e ele temia até onde ela iria ao ter sua bolha de ilusão destruída.

Respirou fundo e se sentou.

\- Ninguém vai encostar na Hyuyga, Matsuri-chan. Mesmo você. Te destruo se pensar em destruir a felicidade do meu irmãozinho. - disse para si mesmo antes de voltar a assinar múltiplos documentos.

* * *

Demorou, mas finalmente pude postar! Sinto ter que faze-los esperarem. Enfim, eu decidi chutar o pau da barraca, infelizmente não tem como não deixar o Gaara meio OOC principalmente depois de passar um ano escrevendo O Uchiha. Eu percebi também que sou praticamente obrigada a vagar entre um retrato fiel dele e una versão OOC por causa do enredo. É confuso, mas no futuro começa a fazer sentido o porque de ter que auterar ele umvpouco. To arrancando meus cabelos pra não deixa-lo muito emocional. Arg! Que problemático!

Obs.: sabiam que a classificação M veta sexo explícito? É tipo um 16 anos aqui no Brasil. Vou ter ue fazer umas adaptações basicas no assunto. Essa vida politicamente correta as vezes é um saco. Mas não posso arricar ser sensurada uma segunda vezuito trabalho ter que reescrever toda un fic porque não obedeci as regras '-' . Então não esperem algo explícito de mim. Vou espalhar as dicas pelo texto e entendedores estenderão. Tá, não vai ficar tão vago, mas também não vai ser explícito, ok? Espero que compreendam meu ponto.

 **BarbaraGava,** você gostou quanto numa escala de 1 a 15? *-* Eu acho (tenho certeza) que vou chutar o pau da barraca e manter ele meio OOC. Os votos do Gaara e da Hinata me custaram uma semana de desespero. Pra quem não namora faz quatro anos, alguns detalhes sugam minha alma. Se mostrar pro boy magia ele vai enciumar, cuidado hahaha. O Shukaku não é bobo não, entre ele, a Hina e o Gaara, o Ichibi é aquele que mais manja dos paranaue. Sem tirar que vovó já dizia que você só sabe que conquistou um homem quando tanto o lado selvagem como o civilizado dele são leais a você Haha. Imagina o Gaara consumando o casamento de primeira? Ele teria que imobiliza-la e fazer tudo sozinho com medo de ser assassinado pela própria esposa. Os traumas dele continuam vivos e mesmo depois dos votos e tal, ela continua sendo uma estranha. Iria ser um desastre a união física deles dessa forma! \'0'/ Infelizmente não rola uma festinha básica de casamento ou uma cerimônia tradicional por causa da vaca do Hiashi. Não é obrigatório a cerimônia religiosa quando se é casado no civil e supostamente a Hina é um fantasma na história do mundo. Se houver uma cerimônia as pessoas vão buscar saber quem exatamente ela é. É jogar todos os anos que a isolaram e esconderam no lixo ao declarar abertamente a identidade dela. Mas quem sabe lá pra frente, num ato de desespero, eu caso os dois com uma mini cerimônia e tudo mais?Até e beijos!

 **Luciana Fernandes** , que bom que gostou! Ralei como condenada pra escrever as falas, qlgo que geralmente tenho horror a fazer porque narro muito mais do que escrevo diálogos. E sai dessa preguiça e continue a acompanhar e a mandar reviews, se não eu me revolto e mato todos os personagens numa luta fontra um inimigo com cara de bebê! Eu vou ficar malvada! Ò.Ó Obs.:GaaHina é tudo! Beijos.

 **Oo Jaq oO,** fico feliz que tenha apreciado! O Gaara é um amor apesar de ser meio lerdinho em relacionamentos haha. Ele fofo como o ursinho de pelúcia que ele tinha quando mais novo *-* Beijos e até o próximo cap!

 **Agnes** , sabia que se eu tiver una filha vou por o nome dela de Agnes? Ta na minha lista de nomes junto de Morgana e Erza *-*.Enfim, o que importa é que o seu coração foi derretido! Awwn!*-* Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e pode ter certeza de que vou continuar. Espero te ver msis vezes nas reviews. Beijos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Após conversar com o irmão, Gaara retornou ao quarto e encontrou Hinata dormindo. Com cuidado se aproximou e começou a chama-la. Depois de algumas tentativas ela acordou e eles seguiram juntos para o desjejum. Enquanto comiam ele observou cada mínimo detalhe visível nela.

\- Hoje vou te levar comigo para meu trabalho. És minha esposa e o mínimo que posso fazer é lhe fazer companhia nos dias difíceis. - disse com um tom autoritário. Temia que ela se recusasse e desconhecia outra forma de aplacar a dor que sabia que ela estava sentindo.

Hinata apenas concordou e permaneceu silenciosa. Subiram juntos para o quarto e se arrumaram. Ela ajudou-o a colocar a armadura e depois se vestiu. Saíram juntos e em silêncio do quarto, o foco de ambos residindo apenas em chegar ao local de trabalho do ruivo o mais rápido possível.

Gaara guiou o caminho e observou a esposa com o canto dos olhos. Viu que ela olhava o ambiente ao seu redor sem a mesma alegria recatada que exibiu nas outras duas vezes que ele a levou para passear na Vila. Dessa vez ela apenas seguia de cabeça baixa e observava um coisa ou outra quando algum barulho lhe chamava a atenção. Até mesmo o olhar suaves e as palavras gaguejadas que dedicava às crianças que cruzavam seu caminho haviam reduzido consideravelmente ao zero.

Franziu as sobrancelhas inexistentes de tão ralas e claras numa leve carranca e se perguntou se o que fazia era o certo. O ânimo que ela geralmente portava estava totalmente ausente e a aura calma que a cercava havia sido substituída por uma fina camada de tristeza. Buscava sem sucesso o sorriso miúdo e tímido que enfeitava os lábios dela sempre que ele voltava do trabalho e a encontrava em um dos jardins do castelo. Seu olhar percorria sedento os olhos baixos dela a procura do brilho que ali residira no dia que ele mostrou para ela sua biblioteca particular escondida por uma porta anexa ao seu escritório na torre principal por volta da primeira semana depois da chegada dela.

Hinata seguiu o marido particularmente calada. Pela primeira vez desde que chegara em Suna, as ruas não sugavam seu olhar. Os tecidos coloridos nas tendas pareciam ter perdido o brilho, o cheiro de incenso no clima seco não parecia balançar seus sentidos e as vozes graves do povo nativo não a fizeram parar para ouvi-los. Viu as crianças atravessarem seu caminho e pararem para observa-la em expectativa, os olhinhos brilhando a espera do toque reconfortante da esposa do irmão mais novo do Kazekage. Sorriu triste por debaixo do véu e apenas acenou para eles. Viu os olhos deles caírem enquanto se afastavam dela e sentiu seu coração se apertar.

Em um impulso de coragem, resolveu observar o caminho e se sentiu perdida ao olhar ao seu redor. As ruas não eram tão cheias ou barulhentas, não havia crianças por perto ou qualquer sinal de vida comercial. Viu a aparência estéril se agravar cada vez mais conforme dobravam as ruas. Seu olhar curioso seguiu o homem ruivo que liderava o caminho pelo bairro vazio com prédios altos e intimidadores que se estendiam de uma esquina a outra.

Gaara suspirou baixinho e parou de frente para um prédio enorme feito de concreto e pedra. Paredões cinzentos e ásperos se estendiam com curvas brutas e intimidadoras para os lados e em direção ao céu, onde torres hexagonais vigiavam todos aqueles que ousassem se aproximar daquela zona. Era um monstro que destoava das cores naturais do deserto. Janelas arredondadas e estreitas feitas com um grosso vidro blindado observavam atentos cada passo do casal como um leão que espera para dar o bote.

Ele entrou e segurou a porta para ela. A moça entrou e pousou seu olhar curioso na entrada em tons pastéis do lugar. Um brasão vermelho com a imagem de um dragão dourado cuspindo fogo e outro negro soprando vento enquanto o território de Sunagakure se situava entre os dois na cor bege. De um dos vários corredores que se iniciavam naquele ponto surgiu um homem de estatura mediana e olhos cinzentos. Ele se abaixou e se curvou de forma que um de seus joelhos tocava o chão e o outro apoiava o cotovelo enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa.

\- Gaara-sama, Hinata-sama. - o homem disse com sua voz seca sem ousar fita-los.

Gaara meneou a cabeça em reconhecimento e Hinata se curvou levemente de frente para o soldado.

Aquele fora o primeiro entre todos os que ela veria dentro daquele lugar. Os olhares afiados e treinados de cada um daqueles homens e mulheres seguia o casal em um silêncio incômodo. Ela tentou ignorar o peso do olhar de cada soldado que vigiava seus passos naquele lugar. Ela também tentou ignorar o cheiro de sangue que impregnavam o local e os sussurros dos mortos que tentavam alcançar seus ouvidos. Mas o que a assustava era natural para Gaara. Observou o marido caminhar tranquilo pelos corredores feios e escuros sem se abalar. Observou também que cada soldado ao passar por ele se ajoelhava, mas que ao passar por outros de patente superior a eles e inferior ao Comandante Supremo, apenas batiam continência e partiam.

Inúmeras vezes soldados questionaram seu líder sobre a presença da ex-Hyuuga num local como aquele. O simples fato dela ser uma civil andando pela base das Forças Armadas de Sunagakure no Sato já atraía atenção suficiente.

\- Ela é minha esposa, portanto deve conhecer o local em que trabalho. - era tudo o que o ruivo respondia.

Ela passou o dia seguindo-o para todos os lados. Observando em silêncio a rotina dele. Assistiu as reuniões oficiais dele a partir de uma cadeira confortável num canto da sala de reuniões ocultada pela sombra natural proporcionada pela ausência de janelas amplas. Sua presença logo esquecida pela presença intimidadora de seu marido na presença dos seus subordinados.

Quando o sol estava próximo de cair, ele parou de assinar papeladas e de responder às reuniões para dar atenção para a esposa. Voltaram para o castelo em silêncio e ele pediu que o jantar fosse servido no quarto onde ambos buscaram refúgio. O ruivo desfez o nó que segurava as cortinas e cobriu as janelas. Com calma acendeu algumas velas e respirou a fez sentar-se na sua poltrona vinho preferida e se sentou de frente para ela. Os olhos verdes não a deixavam. Hinata se remexeu ainda tensa com o dia incomum em sua vida antes de responder ao olhar intenso dele.

Hinata fechou os olhos quando ele estendeu a mão e abaixou o véu que cobria o rosto dela. Com gestos lentos, acariciou o rosto macio dela antes de desfazer o nó que segurava o véu que escondia o cabelo dela no lugar. Ele segurou um sorriso quando deixou as mãos vagarem pelo rosto e cabelo dela, se concentrando principalmente nas bochechas que coravam cada vez mais com o toque dele.

\- Você está bem?- a voz rouca dele era quase um sussurro.

\- H-hai.

\- Não minta para mim.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar.

\- Eu não estou acostumado a ter tudo isso, Hinata. Minha vida girava em torno de ser uma arma letal viva. Cresci aprendendo táticas de guerra e as milhões de formas de se matar alguém ou arrancar informações vitais no meio de uma batalha. Fui educado para ser um monstro e não para entender como os sentimentos funcionam. Eu não sei o que você está sentindo, mas sei que é ruim. Te ver chorar... Dói aqui.- ele segurou acima do próprio coração. - E eu... Eu quero fazer essa dor parar. Eu não quero te ver chorar. Mas eu nasci um monstro e não sei o que fazer. Eu não sei como se tira a dor emocional de alguém.

Ele deixou a mão cair e abaixou o olhar.

\- Eu sou um monstro.

Hinata o fitou e sem pensar duas vezes se levantou da poltrona e se ajoelhou de frente para ele. Ela retirou a luva das mãos e tocou o rosto dele de forma lenta e cuidadosa. Um sorriso leve brotou em seus lábios. Viu que Gaara voltou a observa-la e sorriu um pouco mais para ele.

\- V-você não é um monstro. Você é S-Sabaku no Gaara. É o meu marido.

Ele a fitou sem se mover e depois fechou os olhos. Gostava de sentir o toque suave dela sobre o seu rosto. Sentiu os dedos finos e suaves dela deslizarem pela maçã do rosto dele, depois pela ponta do nariz em direção a testa. Abriu os olhos ao senti-la encaixar seu rosto entre as mãos em concha nas bochechas firmes e alvas dele.

Gaara fitou o rosto oval dela sem ousar se mover ou falar. Seus olhos verdes vagaram pelas gotas lilás mais escuras próximas a borda da íris dela em direção a confusão branca e lavanda no centro. Ele sentiu seu próprio rosto relaxar ao analisar a suavidade com a qual ela o fitava.

\- Você é o meu marido. - ela repetiu baixinho.

Eles mantiveram o olhar fixo um no outro.

Hinata sorriu para ele e retirou as mãos do rosto dele. O ruivo soltou um grunhido pela perda do contato, mas se conteve. Ela abriu os braços e se aproximou um pouco mais.

\- P-posso te a-abraçar? - pediu num fio de voz fitando-o a espera de permissão.

O primeiro impulso dele foi negar, mas o olhar esperançoso dela o fez repensar. Sentiu seu corpo enrijecer, porém concordou com um grunhido seco e em tom de dúvida. Observou a forma que ela se aproximava vagarosamente dando espaço para ele recuar a qualquer momento. Sentiu os fantasmas dos dedos dela deslizarem pela lateral do seu tórax e pouco a pouco o envolverem. Com um olhar atento viu como ela abaixou o rosto e o abraçou por completo. As mãos pequenas descansaram nas costas amplas masculinas e o rosto adorável dela se escondeu no peitoral bem trabalhado dele.

Hinata esperou de olhos fechados o momento em que ele retribuiria o abraço e quando ele respondeu hesitante o ato dela, deixou um sorriso se espalhar pela face triste. A dor da partida do irmão e dos seus outros amigos lentamente abria espaço para o calor que seu marido provia. Ela ousou erguer o rosto e fita-lo diretamente e percebeu que ele mantinha os olhos fechados. Riu levemente pela primeira vez desde que chegara a Suna.

Gaara abriu os olhos rápido como o bater de asas de um beija-flor. O mar verde água desceu na direção do som que nunca tinha ouvido antes em toda sua vida. Franziu as sobrancelhas inexistentes ao ver que Hinata o fitava com o rosto corado e que o som saia dela. Deixou a mão esquerda sair da curva da coluna ereta dela e deslizou na direção do maxilar dela, quando parou e passou a fazer movimentos ascendentes e circulares pele rosada. Sentiu o coração bater mais devagar ao ver os olhos dela se estreitarem e o som que ela emitia vibrar pelas bochechas rubras e lábios esticados num sorriso.

Ele sentiu as próprias bochechas queimarem e viu que a risadinha tímida dela se intensificava.

\- O que...? - a voz dele saiu um sussurro rouco e mais grave que lhe era comum.

Viu os olhos dela brilharem e o rosto rosado tomar uma cor mais escura.

\- V-você está c-corando.

\- Hn?

Ela riu novamente. Desta vez os olhos se cerrando brevemente para depois se abrirem estreitos, os cílios negros emoldurando os olhos lavanda semicerrados dela. Ela levou uma das mãos lentamente ao maxilar quadrado dele e seguiu a curva do osso com a ponta do dedo indicador. Com mais cuidado do que antes, ela pousou a ponta dos dedos na bochecha dele sem desfazer o contato visual.

\- A-as suas bochechas ... Estão rosadas.

Ele ampliou os olhos levemente e levantou a própria mão para sentir o calor que seu próprio rosto emitia. Novamente voltou a observa-la e percebeu que agora a moça emitia uma luz fraca e oscilante.

\- Seu corpo está brilhando.

O sorriso dela morreu e ela começou a tremer levemente. Ergueu a mão de frente para o próprio rosto e observou a mão desluvada brilhar. Começou a se levantar para se afastar, mas sentiu as mãos do ruivo a segurarem no lugar. Seus olhos agora amplos de medo pousaram na face esculpida em mármore dele.

\- Não se afaste.

\- Mas... Minha pele...

\- Não. É bom. - o olhar dele se cravou no dela e ele envolveu a mão pequena e de junções suaves dela tremendo levemente dela na sua mão maior e rude, de nós duros e pontas calejadas.- Eu gosto de te ver emitir essa luz. Me acalma e acalma o Ichibi dentro de mim.

Ela apenas o fitou por um tempo antes de sorrir suave e timidamente para ele. Seu coração parecia mais leve e sua mente também. O vácuo que a partida de Neji deixara parecia estar nublado pelo ruivo a sua frente. Ela se sentiu aquecer pelo olhar e pelas palavras dele. Sentia-se incrivelmente confortável ao lado dele. Sentia-se protegida.

Escondeu o rosto no peito dele e apertou seus braços ao redor do tronco masculino, sendo correspondida no gesto. Deixou sua mente vagar e suas preocupações darem lugar à calmaria que acompanhava o marido.

Não soube exatamente quando adormeceu abraçada a ele e não percebeu que estava deixando seus poderes agirem nele por conta própria. A única coisa que sabia era que aquilo era bom.

Ela sequer chegou a acordar quando o jantar chegou ao quarto do casal.

* * *

Eu sei, eu sei, demorei muito para dar o ar de minha graça, né? Sorry por isso, mas hey, semana que vem tenho prova e corro o risco de reprovar pela primeira vez na minha vida em pleno terceiro ano do Ensino Médio. To quase chorando. Então minha ausência é justificada.

 **misskatleem,** em ordem de reviews por capítulo: fico feliz que tenha amado o encontro deles, e sim o Neji é hot! Nejihina é vida eu amo ler fics Nejihina, mas existe algo inocente e ao mesmo tempo malvado no Gaara que o torna irresistível. Os comentários sobre os votos foram rodos positivos e isso me deixa feliz. Foi horrível ter que escreve-los por que pra mim é mais fácil escrever algo que expresse sensações negativas do que romance, por isso a maioria das minhas fics são drama hahaha. Ver um personagem que parece frio e inalcançavel se derreter deixa o coração de geral mais quentinho. É irresistível! Também fico feliz que goste da evolução do relacionamento deles e da afeição entre os dois. Infelizmente sou malvada e vou demorar a escrever pra valer uma cena na qual eles consumam o casamento, o nome disso é medo de ser pega pela censura mais uma vez e ter que deletar coisas haha. Não vai ser algo explícito cada uma das cenas mas vou jogar umas indiretas básicas de tudo pelo menos pelo tempo que eu tiver que testar o terreno. Sorry.

 **Anony** , eu postei :D

 **TiaLua ,** eu ri com sua review. Se assustou, né ? Hahaha, mas é o costume de ser aandonada pelo pessoal que manda review que me faz isso. Pode deixar que não vou matar os personagens com um vilão com cara de bebê, mas sobre não matar ninguém ja não posso garantir nada. Tenho um gosto homicida pelos personagens... Mas enfim, volte sempre e não se assuste comigo, haha. Beijos! ...

 **BarbaraGava,** se continuar a massagear meu ego eu fico podre! Hahaha. Gostpu tanto assim dele OOC? Eu to morrendo pra manter ele um pouco sério apesar de tudo. Tenho a sensação de que deixo ele muito molega e grudento, haha. Ler livros com psicopatas como personagens preferidos dá nisso. Falando nisso terminei de ler O Iluminado e minha vida parece que parou. Me sinto meio vazia e vou começar a ler Laranja Mecânica pra preencher o vazio enquanto tento estudar pras provas de exatas ( que são a pior area de conhecimento que sou forçada a aprender) T.T. Mas voltando ao assunto, não odeie o Hiashi, ele é a alma a ser vendida nesse negócio! Sem ele a fic não vai dar frutos! Mesmo com todo o mal caratismo dele. E eu não sei que namorar da problema? É um mal necessário na vida de muitos e taz tanta sabedoria quanto desgosto haha mas faz bem e traz felicidade também. Voda de splteira é gostosaas as vezes é meio solitária, principalmente pra quem não vive na farra. Eu ri muito com a última parte da sua review. Acho que o último capítulo dessa fic vai ser a estatua da Hina ficando pronta no centro de Sunagakure hahaha. Bora de panelaço! ! Eu também quero ele pra mim! Porque não posso te-lo? Beijos e até!


	10. Chapter 10

**capitulo 10**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Há seis meses Hinata havia chegado em Suna sem saber como seria sua nova vida. Ela desconhecia seu marido e desconhecia sua própria casa. Sua nova casa.

No início havia sido difícil se adaptar. Gaara era predominantemente um homem que não demonstrava emoções e não possuía qualquer habilidade social básica que não envolvesse seu trabalho nas Forças Armadas. Ela tivera dificuldades em entende-lo inicialmente e por vezes se sentia ofendida pelos comentários secos que ele soltava de vez em quando. Desta forma, costumeiramente recorria a Kankuro para buscar a forma correta de agir, para buscar um meio de agradar seu marido feito de gelo e força bruta.

Quando Temari chegou, aproximadamente um mês depois de que ela começara a morar em Sunagakure, seu peito se encheu de alegria. A mulher loira era forte e decidida, tinha um temperamento que não oscilava muito e parecia ter nascido pronta para matar. Estranhamente, Temari foi uma das pessoas mais agradáveis que ela encontrou naquelas terras. A loira era doce e cuidadosa quando estavam sozinhas e cuidava dos irmãos com mão de ferro e amor. Hinata apreciava passar o dia inteiro na companhia da mulher e conversar com ela durante o jantar. Sempre que podiam estavam juntas e a Sabaku chegara a declarar que a ex-Hyuuga não era apenas a esposa de Gaara para ela, mas uma verdadeira amiga e irmã.

Infelizmente Temari era a principal embaixadora de Sunagakure e estava sempre viajando. Suas habilidades políticas justificavam seu posto e a mantinham longe de sua terra natal a maior parte do tempo. Então quando ela partia em suas viagens diplomáticas, Hinata sentia que andar pelas ruas de areia da Vila não era a mesma coisa sem ela.

Outro fato que atormentou a ex-Hyuuga nos primeiros meses era que os servos mantinham o máximo de distância possível dela e nunca ousavam iniciar uma conversa. Após muitas tentativas, ela conquistou a amizade de umas poucas servas ao ajudar a arrumar o castelo e sempre deixar os objetos organizados para facilitar a limpeza deles. Por volta do terceiro mês descobriu a cozinha e passou a conviver com os cozinheiros, sempre ajudando a fazer a comida. Gaara de inicio ficara receoso com a aproximação dela com os serviçais, mas ao perceber o quanto eles gostavam dela recuou.

Seis meses atrás ela duvidaria que seu marido a levaria para o trabalho dele ou a consultaria quando precisasse fazer uma decisão difícil. Seis meses atrás ela duvidaria que ele respeitaria e seguiria seus concelhos sobre táticas de guerra. Principalmente quando ele preenchia o cargo de Comandante Supremo desde os doze anos de idade e ela passara sua vida enclausurada dentro do clã.

Outro fator surpresa para ela era o olhar de aprovação que o Conselho de Sunagakure dirigia a ela. Temari explicara que ao usar vestes totalmente tradicionais ela havia conseguido um apoio inicial dos anciãos, mas que realmente os conquistara fora seu modo de se portar e o apoio incondicional que oferecia a Gaara. Agia como a rainha que Suna nunca pode ter.

Mesmo com todas as conquistas positivas nos últimos seis meses ainda haviam fatores a se temer. Tentava fazer vista grossa para o comportamento e as palavras de Matsuri, mas as feridas que a garota causava doíam tanto quanto as que Hanabi costumava infligir. Tentava ignorar com todas as suas forças o modo que a pequena morena agia para roubar toda a atenção de Gaara para si. Tentava esquecer as palavras carregadas de veneno que a outra pronunciava suavemente com voz inocente com o intuito de abala-la e convencer o Sabaku ruivo de que sua esposa não era apropriada.

As vezes Gaara a defendia e reprimia Matsuri por instinto. Outras ele apenas confortava Hinata e dizia que sua aprendiz não a conhecia e que não sabia o que dizia. Hinata chegou a pensar que Gaara apreciava mais sua protegida do que ela. Sentira ciúmes e o escondeu com tudo que podia. Via uma bolha vermelha começar a brotar e se espalhar ao redor do próprio peito nesses dia de duvida e ter Matsuri afirmando que Hinata não passava de uma intrusa legal no amor que ambos compartilhavam também não era de muita ajuda. Porém, com o tempo, percebeu que era tudo uma grande mentira.

Gaara não tocava Matsuri como a tocava. Gaara não confortava desajeitadamente Matsuri como a confortava. Gaara não dedicava seu tempo livre a fazer uma companhia silenciosa a Matsuri enquanto esta completava seus afazeres ordinários ou conversava com as pessoas que trabalhavam para eles ou que encontravam nas ruas. Gaara não fitava Matsuri por horas a fio com um sorriso quase inexistente ou beijava-lhe a testa antes de uma reunião importante ou apertava-lhe a mão quando estava indeciso e desconhecia a melhor escolha ou

( _ou fazia amor com ela de forma lenta e suave, sempre se preocupando em não feri-la, não mata-la por engano. Se contendo e aproveitando cada suspiro dela como se o mundo parasse ao redor do casal. Sempre cerrando os olhos e deixando um suspiro que mais parecia um grunhido escapar quando ela deslizava os dedos pela pele nua dele, sem a armadura de areia providenciadas pelo Shukaku como segunda pele. Tudo enquanto um olhar que transparecia verdadeira adoração brilhava num olho verde e outro amarelo. Amarelo porque aparentemente o demônio dentro dele fazia questão de se mostrar presente em momentos como esse._ )

deixava a guarda baixa e permitia que Matsuri visse suas vulnerabilidades.

Hinata sabia que, ainda que ele provavelmente não a amasse, havia um sentimento da parte dele direcionado a ela que superava qualquer coisa. Algo que Matsuri e qualquer outra pessoa nunca teriam quando se tratava dele. Isso era o que a mantinha forte quando dúvidas a assolavam.

Isso era o que a fazia passar de cabeça erguida pela menina mesmo quando sabia que tremia e que se falasse gaguejaria.

* * *

Matsuri sorriu para Gaara. Seu rosto estava corado e a pele brilhava com uma leve camada de suor. Acabara de lutar contra outros soldados no seu treino semanal e ganhara. Seus olhos logo se fixaram no homem ruivo quando o último oponente caíra e ela buscou avidamente o olhar de aprovação dele. Matsuri sorriu amplamente ao reconhecer o orgulho que ele sentia dela naquela imensidão esverdeada e pensou que

( _Hinata não provoca um terço do orgulho e felicidade nele como os sentimentos que ele direcionava para sua aprendiz. A esposa do Comandante nunca se igualará à mulher que ela é. Portanto porque se preocupar? A única capaz de ama-lo e salva-lo da escuridão que vivia nele se chama Matsuri._

 _Porque Matsuri o ama como nenhuma outra._

 _Porque Matsuri é a verdadeira escolhida_.)

estava melhorando muito ultimamente. Começou a andar na direção dele com alegria transbordando de seu poros. Quando estava metade no caminho percebeu um movimento com o canto dos olhos.

Escondida pelas sombras uma mulher que mostrava apenas os olhos se moveu. Ela saiu de sua posição na intersecção de duas paredes e se aproximou rapidamente de Gaara, fez uma reverência e se abaixou para falar com ele.

Matsuri sorriu ao pensar que a esposa de seu líder ( _talvez se vista assim porque é feia e deseja se esconder para não envergonha-lo_ ) não é forte como ela. A moça que se escondia do poderoso sol de Suna não era digna de ser uma Sabaku ou de se casar com o único e mais poderoso ruivo de Sunagakure.

Hinata viu com o canto dos olhos a postura agressiva da aprendiz de seu esposo e se limitou a ignora-la. Curvou-se até que suas palavras sussurradas alcançassem o marido.

 _"Venha até mim."_

\- Retornarei mais cedo para casa hoje. Sinto-me indisposta.

\- Quer que eu te leve? - ele perguntou olhando de relance para ela enquanto tentava analisar seus subordinados lutando.

Hinata parou e analisou a situação.

 _"Venha até mim."_

\- É melhor que fique aqui. Vou atrapalhar seu trabalho se for acompanhada por você para casa antes do fim do expediente.

\- Hinata. A verdade.

Ele focou totalmente nela e percebeu que ela desviara o olhar.

\- Preciso resolver alguns assuntos, mas se você for minha meta não será cumprida.

Gaara grunhiu.

\- E o que é tão importante que você tenha que fazer sem a minha companhia?

 _"Venha até mim."_

Ela sorriu por debaixo do véu e ele percebeu pela forma que os olhos claros dela se apertaram.

\- Não se preocupe comigo. Não é nada perigoso.

\- Quero que um dos meus homens te acompanhe.

\- Mas...

\- Hinata. - o tom dele mostrou que era uma ordem.

Ela suspirou e concordou. Observou ele chamar um de seus subordinados e dar as instruções para o homem ordenando que ele a escoltasse de volta para o castelo. O homem tinha cabelos verdes como as folhas de uma palmeira imperial e olhos castanhos. Hinata reconheceu-o como um dos homens mais fortes e obedientes sob o comando direto de Gaara.

\- Daisuke, quero que você só volte quando tiver certeza de que ela está segura dentro do castelo. Estamos entendidos?

\- Hai, Gaara- sama.

\- Ótimo. - o ruivo então se virou para a esposa.- Em três horas volto para casa.

Hinata sorriu para tranquilizá- lo e afastou-se junto ao homem encarregado de protege - la. Sentia o olhar de Matsuri queimar em suas vestes. A voz da garota começou a destilar veneno ainda antes dela sair da área de treinamento. O ódio e o ciúme pingava como veneno de naja. Percebeu que a menina se dirigia a Gaara como se estivesse no mesmo patamar que ele.

Parou ainda na porta ao ouvir a outra comentar que ela era fraca e não era digna de seu cargo como esposa do Comandante Supremo da aldeia. Comentar que uma mulher que não sabe manejar uma espada é sempre a primeira a ser desonrada pelo inimigo em tempos de guerra. Que as inabilidades de combate dela ainda levariam os filhos dele à morte por não ser forte para protege-los, isso caso ela conseguisse dar à luz a alguma criança, pois uma mulher que não aguenta o sol também não sobrevive a um trabalho de parto. Ouviu-a alegar que uma mulher que não luta e não pode prover filhos é inútil para Suna, é inútil

( _para o mundo, porque o mundo não se importa se você é filho de um pescador ou de um rei. O mundo quer saber o quanto sua vida vale. E você, Hinata, não vale nada. Pessoas inúteis como você não possuem valor sequer como escravas._ )

como esposa.

 _"Venha até mim."_

Cravou a unha na parede, ergueu o rosto e saiu sem sequer ousar olhar para trás. A voz em sua cabeça continuava a repetir a mesma frase:

 _"Venha até mim."_

* * *

 _Prontinho, mais um cap. finalizado! Desculpe a demora e tudo o mais, mas existem bons motivos por trás da demora._

 **TiaLua** , eu não poderia matar o Neji nem se eu quisesse! Ele é tudo e mais um pouco e ja basta o tio Kishimoto arranca-lo do mangá. Nunca voi superar a morte do Neji daquela forma T.T então somos duas. Ah!, e fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap. anterior e entenda os meus breves sumiços. Eu não largo essa fic nem morta! então não se preocupe. Beijos e até! 

**BarbaraGava,** hahaha como você diz, todo psicopata tem que amar e eles amam! É cientificamente provado que eles amam aqueles que consideram serem superiores a eles e, ao redor dessa pessoa agem de forma comum, com emoções e tudo e são meio super -protetores. Você adorou ele meio não ele né? Mas, realmente, o Gaara mais OOC da margem pra criar cenas mais felizes do que deveria ter seveu fosse fiel ao personagem. E ele não está tão OOC assim, yo me assegurando disso. Eu ri da parte dos livros violentos repletos de amor pleno hahaha. Terminar um livro é perder parte da sua alma. O Ichibi aceita a alma do Hiashi c enorme felicidade. Devoraria em um segundo. Eu acho que posso fazer isso até o fim da tô decidindo os mortos mesmo... Livros namoro e gandaia hehe. Namorar vai de um extremo ao outro muito fácil, ora você está muito feliz, ora brigam como se a vida dependesse disso. E sim, tudo é yin yang, eu to gostando de um boy que enquanto eu amo doces ele ama comida salgada, enquanto eu como sorvete de casquinha pela casquinha ele come pelo sorvete e por aí vai muito além da superfície. Morro de rir. Acho que o nosso único ponto em comum é falar muuito! Acho que se eu começar a namorar esse boy ele aceita a constante presença dos meus livros, afinal ele me apelidou de A Menina que Lê. Ah!, e eu tô estudando mulher! Prova de matemática é segunda feira T.T. Que menina vida loka reprovando matéria na faculdade pra ir pa gandaiar! Hahahaha Beijos e até


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Areia**

Ele olhou para o próprio reflexo na água e não se reconheceu. Seu cabelo estava de uma cor bege apagada, seus olhos brilhavam amarelados como o sol num dia de inverno no deserto com gotas negras como brita manchando-o. Sua pele parecia um pouco mais dourada que o normal e seus lábios mais pálidos do que ele estava acostumado. Franziu a testa e expulsou o sentimento de estranheza, ele nascera assim então não havia o que estranhar na sua própria aparência ( _certo?_ ).

Olhou ao redor enquanto se levantava com calma. Seu olhar afiado escaneando cada grão de areia das dunas que o cercavam. Afundou os pés na areia e respirou fundo o ar seco do clima desértico. Deixou seus sentidos se perderem e sua mente se tornar parte do deserto no qual estava.

Sentiu uma vibração ao norte e começou a correr naquela direção. Seus sentidos atentos e seus olhos se estreitando. Odiava quando invadiam suas terras e tentavam roubar os tesouros guardados pelo deserto. Já lhe bastava os homens que se uniam aos seus protegidos para viver no coração do deserto. Fechou os olhos e grunhiu ao lembrar quando, 400 anos antes, conheceu uma família que andava perdida pelo deserto abandonados à própria sorte, e permitiu que fundassem uma cidade-estado no lugar que sabiam que estariam protegidos. Sunagakure.

Seus pés o levaram longe. Se movia sem realmente se destacar na areia devido às cores naturais do corpo dele, camuflando-se naquele ambiente hostil.

Após alguns minutos correndo sem parar, alcançou um pequeno oásis. Seus olhos vagaram pela vegetação e depois caíram na água. Os escorpiões lhe sussurrando que o estranho se movia na água assustando os girinos que lá habitavam. Então seguiu até a margem do pequeno, mas fundo lago cristalino e observou a sombra que nadava nele. Esperou até que o ser subisse em busca de ar e apertou os olhos em desgosto.

O rosto de uma fêmea humana logo surgiu com lábios partidos em busca de oxigênio.

\- O que uma humana faz sozinha em meus domínios? - perguntou com a voz seca carregada de desgosto.

A mulher abriu os olhos e o fitou assustada. O cabelo loiro como as nuvens brancas que ousavam espiar as redondezas do deserto, os olhos prateados com linhas radiais de violeta claro e brilhante, a pele pálida como a de uma raposa do extremo norte, onde nevava nove meses ao ano e chovia gelo nas outras três e lábios tão rubros como morangos se destacavam infinitamente na superfície líquida azulada.

\- S-seus do-domínios? - a voz veio fraca e oscilante. Ela arregalou os olhos e pareceu que ia começar a chorar. - E-eu n-não s-sabia! Me d-desculpe. E-estou perdida a dias e ... e...

Ele viu ela começar a hiperventilar e em pouco tempo desmaiar ainda dentro da água. Bufou antes de se jogar no lago e nadou até ela, segurou o pequeno corpo firmemente e seguiu em direção à superfície. Arrastou-a sem se importar se a areia iria ferir a pele fina dela e começou a faze-la cuspir a água que engolira com massagem, sem se importar se estava sendo bruto demais enquanto o fazia e deixando marcas dos seus dedos na pele dela durante o processo.

Quando ela acordou o sol ja se punha e ele conversava baixinho com um grupo de escorpiões amarelados. A moça ajeitou o tecido que a cobria e agradeceu a Kami que havia ido banhar-se vestida ou agora estaria nua. Piscou os olhos e o viu agachado subitamente a sua frente.

\- Você disse que está perdida. Mas fiquei curioso do porque, entre todos os lugares, você escolheu se perder no deserto. - ele sorriu cheio de escárnio. - Seus pais nunca te avisaram que há um demônio que vive no deserto e mata os humanos que ousam atravessar seus domínios?

Ela o olhou ainda com os olhos estupidamente raros cheios de medo e desviou o olhar. A queda rápida da temperatura ambiente não era o real motivo pelo qual ela começara a tremer.

\- E-eu não tenho pais. -respondeu num sussurro medroso.

Ele a olhou confuso.

\- E o que uma órfã faz no deserto?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e ousou fita-lo pelos cílios pálidos e grossos.

\- Eu não sei. -respondeu num sussurro. -Só sei que tenho que ir até um homem chamado Hyuuga Hiroki e prover-lhe filhos. Mas não sei onde encontra-lo ou porque tenho que fazer isso.

\- Qual o seu nome, criança?

Ela o fitou e lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

-Eu não sei! - foi tudo o que disse antes de começar a chorar.

* * *

Gaara respirou fundo e olhou ao redor. Mais uma vez acessara as memórias de Shukaku enquanto meditava. Isso vinha ocorrendo com frequência desde que Hinata chegara. Antes tudo o que via eram lembranças de batalhas ou homens que ousaram tentar matar o demônio de mil anos de idade que protegia o deserto, mas ultimamente essa garota começara a aparecer.

Saiu do seu lugar sentado próximo a janela e foi até a cama. Com cuidado se deitou ao lado da esposa que dormia tranquilamente sob o calor de três mantas. Deixou a mão vagar pelo rosto dela quase sem realmente toca-la por medo de acorda-la. Permitiu-se sorrir para si mesmo com o peito cheio de orgulho. Mesmo no escuro da noite e adormecida ainda havia um pouco de cor rubra na face alva da morena. Bufou levemente ao pensar que, assim como a moça nas lembranças de Shukaku, ela carregava uma gagueira que aparecia sempre que ela falava e se intensificava quando nervosa, junto a um rubor quase que constante que coloria seu rosto sempre que ele estava por perto. Mas de todas as peculiaridades dela, o desmaio era o que mais o divertia de uma forma meio sádica.

Lembrava - se com nitidez da primeira noite em que, ao invés de ficar andando de forma errante pelo quarto ou sentar próximo à janela, ele efetivamente deitou-se ao lado dela. A quebra da rotina e súbita invasão da bolha pessoal dela fez com que a morena começasse a ficar rubra e a hiperventilar, culminando num desmaio quando ele se aproximou mais ainda para prestar socorro. Naquela noite descobrira que adorava a visão do rosto dela todo vermelho de vergonha. Demorou para reduzir a bolha de espaço pessoal dela e a jornada foi difícil por outro fator básicos: ele também possuía uma bolha pessoal restrita ao toque. Vencer a distancia era o maior problema dela e o menor dele, permitir contato físico era o menor problema dela e o maior dele.

Ainda se enrijecia sempre que ela o tocava, mas ao menos não tentava mais ataca-la. Principalmente depois de consumarem o casamento por volta do terceiro mês de casados por pressão direta do Conselho, sua resistência ao toque havia reduzido drasticamente no que se referia ao toque dela.

Percebeu que ela se moveu na direção dele buscando pelo calor que provia e mais uma vez se permitiu sorrir. A pele dela emitindo luz no escuro logo entrou em contato com a dele e o homem a puxou na direção do seu peito. Fitou a luz própria que ela emitia e permitiu que sua mente insone vagasse pelas memórias mais recentes.

Quando ele decidiu que já era hora de consumar o casamento para não perde-la em alguma manobra política fora do seu alcance, ele esperava muita coisa. Era a primeira vez que o portador de um demônio e uma descendente de anjos iriam fazer mais do que literalmente deitar juntos. Ele percebeu que tremia de medo do que aconteceria assim que iniciou o contato com ela e percebeu que não havia mais volta. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, tivera tanto medo de que Shukaku tomasse o controle do seu corpo e muito menos temera machucar alguém como naquela noite. Havia sido o mais gentil que podia e se esforçado em fazer tudo de forma lenta e cuidadosa.

Quase entrara em pânico quando viu que o brilho suave que ela geralmente emitia havia se intensificado drasticamente, que seu rosto estava mais vermelho que o normal e a respiração dela estava cada vez mais descompassada. Só se acalmara quando, com uma voz tão baixa como um sussurro e com um sorriso envergonhado no rosto, ela afirmara que ele não estava machucando-a. Ele absorveu extasiado a imagem do corpo pequeno dela brilhando como uma lanterna no escuro envolvido pelo dele, enquanto ela o observava com olhos semicerrados e um sorriso tímido nos lábios com as bochechas ruborizadas pelo esforço e pela timidez.

Se perguntara porque não havia tentado consumar o casamento antes varias vezes naquela noite. Ele podia sentir todo seu corpo relaxar e o monstro dentro de si se acalmar ( _como se já conhecesse o toque dela. Como se já tivesse experimentado essa sensação com ela antes. Permitindo que os dedos delgados dela vagassem por ele sem que ele sentisse a necessidade de mata-la. Sem sequer cogitar que ela poderia mata-lo durante esse momento tão frágil_ ).

No fim daquela noite descobriu que conversar sobre "o que os casais fazem para gerar filhos", como denominara ela poucos dias depois, podia faze-la desmaiar. A necessidade de rir nunca lhe parecera tamanha como no momento que ela perdera a consciência.

Sentiu as mãos dela pousarem acima do coração dele e parou de respirar brevemente. Ainda haviam lugares que ele não sentia que eram totalmente confortáveis para se ter o toque de outra pessoa, mas tentava ignorar a sensação de que iria ser traído para deixa-la mais confortável. Ele gostava do sorriso pequeno que ela o presenteava sempre que o ruivo permitia que ela apoiasse o rosto no peito dele ou acariciasse a nuca dele com a ponta dos dedos. Ele gostava de mostrar que por ela, ele deixaria a guarda baixa e receberia ordens sem reclamar. Ele gostava da sensação de, ao menos por um instante, não ser a pessoa que carrega o poder, pois ela era tão melhor que ele quando se tratava de contato.

Ninguém nunca lhe tiraria o folego apenas com um olhar ou um gesto como ela.

Piscou os olhos e apertou os lábios ao ouvir um pequeno ruído semelhante ao choro vindo dela. Esse som o fazia sentir que algo ruim aconteceria em breve. Era o som que ouvia quando era mais novo e lutava na vanguarda, aniquilando os inimigos. Destruindo vidas e despedaçando famílias. Fechou os olhos e tentou voltar meditar sentindo a respiração leve dela contra seu peito.

Horas depois saiu do seu exercício noturno que o fazia descansar sem necessariamente dormir com o barulho da areia chicoteando contra sua janela.

 _Uma tempestade de areia._

Abraçou a moça ainda adormecida ao seu lado com um pouco mais de força e rangeu os dentes. Agora era oficial, algo ruim iria acontecer.

Esperou com olhos atentos a tempestade acabar e o sol nascer. Assistiu com a melhor máscara de estoicidade a esposa acordar pela manhã com um sorriso calmo antes de se preparar para o dia que se seguiria. Comeu seu desjejum como se essa sensação de que algo errado aconteceria não existisse e mais uma vez a levou para a base das Forças Armadas. Deixou a manhã correr sem problemas e esperou que a tarde o presenteasse com a mesma calmaria. Mas uma simples fala jogou seus planos na lama.

\- Retornarei mais cedo para casa hoje. Sinto-me indisposta. - ela havia dito com calma.

Ele olhou para os olhos cansados da esposa e sentiu a bolha de insegurança que crescia em si se mover e gritar para ir com ela. Para protege-la. Para evitar o que viria.

\- Quer que eu te leve? - perguntou mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente recusaria como sempre. Aprendera que ela valorizava tanto seu trabalho como ele mesmo.

"Por favor, diga sim", repetia o ruivo em sua mente como um mantra.

\- É melhor que fique aqui. Vou atrapalhar seu trabalho se for acompanhada por você para casa antes do fim do expediente.

Evitou a urgência de bufar e de proibi-la de partir sem ele. Sabia que ela provavelmente iria passar o resto do dia conversando com os funcionários do palácio ou os cozinheiros. Mas hoje não queria que ela o fizesse. Queria ela ao seu lado mesmo conhecendo a aversão dela aos treinamentos violentos como o que ocorria nesse momento.

\- Hinata. A verdade.

Ele sabia que ela não estava indisposta e que aquele era o modo dela de disfarçar suas ações para que o Conselho não a reprimisse por falar com servos. Sabia também que ela tinha horror ao modo que os soldados treinavam e preferia se esconder no castelo a assistir uma luta.

\- Preciso resolver alguns assuntos, mas se você for minha meta não será cumprida. - ela insistiu.

\- E o que é tão importante que você tenha que fazer sem a minha companhia?

Ela pareceu perceber que ele não queria deixa-la ir e sorriu por debaixo do véu.

\- Não se preocupe comigo. Não é nada perigoso.

\- Quero que um dos meus homens te acompanhe.

\- Mas...

\- Hinata.

Ele não podia deixa-la sozinha agora. Não ao sentir que algo ruim iria acontecer. Sentia-se desconfortável com a ideia de permitir que ela voltasse ao castelo desprotegida. Os "e se" dançando em sua mente. Então chamou um dos seus homens e o encarregou de protege-la. Sabia que era um soldado competente e leal e não hesitaria se tivesse que se matar ou matar a própria família para assegurar a segurança de Hinata.

\- Daisuke, quero que você só volte quando tiver certeza de que ela está segura dentro do castelo. Estamos entendidos?

\- Hai, Gaara- sama.

\- Ótimo. - o ruivo então se virou para a esposa.- Em três horas volto para casa.

Ele assistiu com o coração na mão a forma que ela começou a se afastar. Viu Daisuke enviar um olhar que prometia servir como o ordenado e se permitiu respirar com menos força.  
Foi quando ouviu Matsuri começar a falar e percebeu que Hinata ainda estava no local que percebeu que aquele era o ponto em que tudo ruía.

\- Gaara, eu não entendo como ainda consegue manter esse estorvo por perto. - a garota começou destilando acidez. - Desde que ela passou a vir para cá com você, não fez nada além de se esconder nas sombras, gaguejar e andar poucos passos atrás de você. Ela não tem voz própria ou opinião e não se une às sessões de treinamento. Como alguém que sequer sabe erguer uma espada vai proteger seus filhos?

Ele respirou fundo e sentiu sua antiga dor de cabeça voltar. Odiava quando Matsuri começava seu discurso contra a escolha de união dele. Sabia que as palavras dela feriam Hinata e que, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela ultrapassaria a zona crítica aceitável do senso comum e realmente feriria Hinata.

Percebeu que sua esposa parou próxima a passagem que dava num dos corredores que desembocavam no _hall_ de entrada e percebeu a dor na expressão dela.

\- Ela se cobre como alguém da capital do nosso país. Se protege do sol como se a luz a fizesse derreter. Até quando você manterá uma mulher que sequer consegue se erguer sob o nosso sol como sua esposa? Uma mulher que não sobrevive ao nosso clima e não pode lutar não é elegível para acompanhar um homem como você. Ela é inútil como sua esposa.

Algo dentro dele estalou com aquela palavra. _Inútil_ era o último adjetivo que ele daria à esposa. Sentiu que estava cheio daquelas falas hipócritas que "visavam o bem dele", pois eram conselhos de pessoas que realmente se importavam com seu líder.

Olhou novamente para Hinata e viu ela começar a sair. Algo no modo que as paredes ao redor dela escureceram ao invés de clarearem fez toda sua máscara calma cair.

Ninguém quebraria a pureza dela senão ele.

Se Sabaku no Gaara preservava a inocência da esposa, quem são os outros para feri-la?

Quem é Matsuri para tentar destruí-la?

* * *

Fiiim

De mais um capítulo. Hehehe, gostaram?

 **BarbaraGava,** hahaha se no mangá/anime o Gaara fosse assim eu roubava ele pra mim. Eu acho que perto da amada ele deve ser assim. Gostou deles fazendo amor? Eu me esforcei pra deixar fofo! Morte ao Hiashi e a Matsuri! A voz misteriosa foi uma dessas idéias que brotam do nada e ficam, hehehe. Vou ver no que bai dar essas minhas paixonites pela vida... casquinha do sorvete é o que há de bom nos ingredientes das meninas superpoderosas! Minhas notas nas provas ficaram boas ( menos matemática) tô de cara.o.O hehe, Beijos!

 **TiaLua** , uh, eu acho que é o Gaara aquele que vai botar a Matsuri nos eixos. O próximo capítulo é uma "festa" sobre isso. E sim, eles já estão casados porque eles já o eram por procuração e casar religiosamente os dois ficou meio inviável. Gostou da ceninha? Em breve tem mais! Minha filha, que fanart é esse? Necessito AGORA! Minha fic segue mais ou menos nessa linha, até porque sempre acreditei que o demônio e o hospedeiro tinham que se apaixonar igualmente por alguém para que desse certo. Vou passar meu email em privado pra você daqui a pouquinho, com certeza vou ter que ler! Obrigada pela review e beijos! Obs.: espero que goste do capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Gaara estava furioso. Matsuri era sua aprendiz de longa data. Ele a ensinara a se defender, a lutar e a se comportar. Ele tomara a menina de dez anos que havia encontrado na porta da Base Militar como uma filha. Um dos seus maiores orgulhos era a obediência dela e a habilidade de saber o exato momento para começar a falar e qual assunto abordar. Mas agora ela fugira de tudo que ele acreditava. Havia passado dos limites. Estava ofendendo Hinata abertamente e sem mostrar qualquer remorso.

Ele respirou fundo e travou o maxilar. Seus olhos se escureceram e ele esperou ela terminar o discurso. Dessa vez não iria chama-la num canto e repreende-la levemente como nos outros dias, sempre relevando por acreditar que ela estava se sentindo neglicenciada pela presença da ex-Hyuuga. Apertou o olhar e se levantou. Sua altura se precipitando sobre o corpo da menina.

\- ... Acredito que deva pedir divórcio, Gaara - kun. Aquela garota não faz nada além de te seguir como uma sombra o dia inteiro. Se formos invadidos, ela é um dos primeiros alvos para te desestabilizar e não podemos confiar que ela vá se defender e defender seus filhos. Ela vai ser subjugada rapidamente e colocará toda a nação em perigo. Te levando a ruína no meio de uma guerra. A esposa de um homem como você deve ser forte para se defender e para liderar um exército caso você não esteja por perto. - ela disse exasperada. - Mas a garota não comanda nem um filhotinho de cachorro, imagina um exército! Uma garota gaga nos liderando é o ápice do fracasso. Uma mulher GAGA!- Matsuri disse se sentindo ultrajada.

\- E quem é a mulher certa para mim, então? - ele perguntou seco.

\- Alguém como... Alguém como...

\- Você? É essa sua resposta? - ele disse com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. Um sorriso louco se desenhou nos lábios dele.

( _Mate-a, garoto. Olha quem ela esta ofendendo! Está dizendo que é melhor que a Hinata. Está inferiorizando nossa esposa._

 _Mate-a._

 _Mate-a._

 _Mate-a._

 _Faça-a pagar!_ )

Ele sentiu suas entranhas se contorcerem e a voz de Shukaku se intensificar dentro de sua cabeça.

\- Eu não sou idiota, Matsuri. Nunca ter sentindo emoções como os outros não significa que eu nunca tenha observado. Que eu nunca tenha percebido o que as pessoas sintam. Cresci aprendendo a ler expressões corporais para tirar vantagem dentro desse trabalho e você é muito fácil de ler. - ele encenou um suspiro indignado ainda com o sorriso assustador desenhado no rosto. - Eu te encontrei aqui quando você ainda tinha dez anos. Estava toda descabelada e mal-vestida, tremendo de medo por ter acabado de testemunhar a norte dos pais. Na época a unica opção para órfãos era o exército, então você veio parar na minha mão. Eu te protegi aqui dentro. Te dei um nome, uma casa e um trabalho honrado. Te tirei da lama. E é assim que você paga meu esforço? Ofendendo minha esposa?

Ela recuou um passo. Os olhos arregalados assustada.

\- Sinto muito, mas minha esposa agora é parte de mim. Ofendê-la é me ofender.

Ele deu um passo pra frente e ela recuou outro passo. Percebeu que ela começara a tremer de medo e ele ampliou o sorriso. Os treinos ao redor pararam com o pico de aura violenta sendo emitida pelo líder de todos aqueles soldados.

\- Eu só queria ajudar!- disse com a voz trêmula.

\- Não. -rosnou.- Você quer substituí-la. Quer tomar o lugar dela ao meu lado. - ele agarrou o rosto dela e deixou as unhas afundarem no rosto imaculado dela.- Desde que trouxe Hinata para cá, tudo o que você faz é achar defeitos nela. Reclama que ela é gaga, que não luta e que se veste de forma tradicional e que não assina documentos oficiais. Mas você se esquece que ela não sou eu. Se esquece que quem manda aqui dentro sou eu e que minha esposa é uma civil. O dever dela é estar ao meu lado, não liderar meus homens. O dever dela é me apoiar, me agradar. A opinião dos outros no meu casamento não importa. A sua opinião não importa!

Foi a vez do rosto dela se contorcer de raiva. Jogou a cabeça para trás para se livrar do agarre dele e quase caiu no chão ao fazê-lo.

\- E o dever de uma esposa também é amar o próprio marido. E ela não te ama!

Gaara gargalhou. O olhar insano nos seus olhos se agravando.

\- Ela não precisa me amar. Não somos o primeiro ou o último casal no mundo a se casar sem amor. Mas se o amor realmente influência em algo, tudo que preciso te falar é que eu a amo.

Matsuri piscou os olhos assustada.

\- Ela não vai resistir ao parto dos seus filhos! Vai morrer da mesma forma que a sua mãe e provavelmente vai matar seu filho no parto. Se isso não acontecer e ela sobreviver, qualquer invasão inimiga vai destruí-la. Vai ser desonrada e assassinada. A guerra está vindo e com ela você vai perder essa mulher. Quando a guerra começar você voltará a ficar sozinho!- ela gritou furiosa. - E quando isso acontecer, você vai perceber que estou certa. Vai perceber que ela não era a mulher certa pra você.

Sem mais paciência o Sabaku encaixou o rosto dela em suas mãos e a atirou contra a parede oposta a ele. Fitou seus subordinados uma última vez antes de correr na direção do mesmo corredor que vira Hinata sumir. Não se perdoaria caso algo acontecesse com ela. Não se perdoaria caso a perdesse.

" ... Tudo que preciso te falar é que eu a amo."

Franziu os lábios e respirou fundo. Sabia que a amava desde que a vira no escritório do irmão pela primeira vez meses atrás, apenas não reconhecia esse fator e não sabia nomeá-lo com exatidão. Havia algo sobre ela que o fazia sentir que já se conheciam a mais tempo do que tinha consciência. Lembrou-se da moça nas lembranças de Shukaku e sentiu o monstro dentro de si rugir alto.

Ele precisava encontra-la.

Precisava se certificar que ela estava bem.

Não aguentaria vê-la ferida ou

 _( perde-la uma segunda vez como daquela vez. A dor de perde-la pela primeira vez marcara sua alma. Se ocorresse uma segunda vez, não sabia do que era capaz.)_

em perigo.

* * *

Weee, mais um capítulo finalizado com sucesso! Gostaram? Se sim, mandem reviews!

 **TiaLua,** eu ja mandei um oi pra voce, no seu email. Acho que acertei, mas não sei se enviei certinho. Por enquanto é o Gaara-san que ai por ordem no barraco mesmo! Hehehehe, mas posteriormente pode ser a Hina, quem sabe? ;D Até onde sei o Gaara é taurino, ser possessivo tem que fazer parte da essência dele. Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos detalhes. E sim!, o Shukaku é velho o suficiente para ter conhecido a mãe de todos os Hyuugas superpoderosos. Sobre a segunda pergunta, é suspense no ar *-*. Beijos e até!

 **BarbaraGava,** homens e sua mania de não confiarem no sexto sentido! Nada de raptar meus machos, vocÊ tem um namorado, eu fico com o Itachi, o Neji e o Gaara pra mim, ok? u.u E sim, o Shukaku interfere na relação deles por inteiro porque manja dos passado. E voce, senhorita, pode parar de manjar dos paranauê e tentar adivinhar as cenas dos próximos capítulos! Tia Silva tá de olho ÒLÓ hehehehe A voz é sexy, gosto dela. Quem disse que ele não sabe o que é amor? Se pai Shukaku ja teve femea o minimo que ele pode fazer é passar os conhecimentos adiante! Eu e as paixonites! Eu amo PPG! eu sou a Ele e foda-se a opinião alheia. É o ápice da complexidade sexual e de gênero num desenho, boto muita fé! É nois nas humanas. S2. Beijos e até!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Ela tremia. Tremia como os edifícios durante um terremoto. Tremia como uma criança durante uma crise de hipotermia após cair num mar aberto de correntes vindas dos polos. Tremia tanto que mal podia andar. Seus olhos também não viam qual caminho traçavam e não miravam os vendedores de especiarias e tecidos anunciando seus produtos fervorosamente enquanto clientes sem rumo iam de loja em loja.

Sua mente estava totalmente nublada.

 _" Venha até mim_."

Podia sentir Daisuke andando poucos passos atrás dela e tentava se prender a ele para não entrar em pânico.

 _" Venha até mim."_

Queria desmaiar. Seus pulmões ardiam como fogo e ela sabia que estava hiperventilando o ar seco do deserto e não o ar úmido da zona tropical e verdejante que era Konohagakure.

 _" Venha até mim."_

Sentiu que os olhos escureciam e mordeu os lábios sem perceber que estes já sangravam pelo abuso que os dentes brancos, agora manchados de vermelho, infligiam desde que ela saira da base militar.

 _" Venha até mim."_

Queria desmaiar.

Queria desmaiar e talvez não acordar.

Queria desmaiar e não acordar.

Nunca mais acordar.

 _" Venha até mim."_

Sua vontade dominante era a de fugir, esconder-se e acovardar-se diante do ataque verbal que sofrera, assim como fizera muitas vezes anteriormente. Mas onde estava seu mundinho particular? Onde estava aquele homem que a retirava da realidade fria e bruta e a levava para um refúgio onde ninguém podia toca-la. Ninguém podia agredi-la.

Onde estava sua rota de fuga?

Percebeu que havia esbarrado em algo ( ou alguém) quando se viu caindo. Seus joelhos receberam o impacto primeiro e logo depois as mãos enluvadas protegiam a parte superior do corpo dela. Olhou desnorteada para a areia no chão e ouviu o soldado chamando-a e perguntando se ela estava bem enquanto se abaixava para ajuda-la. Sentia seu coração bater acelerado e sabia que a umidade em dua pele era suor. Estava suando frio.

 _" Venha até mim."_

Bastou um piscar de olhos e uma brisa para ela perceber que a areia estava grudando em sua pele. Para perceber que estava sem véu e que parte da túnica havia cedido.

Ergueu o rosto para fitar assustada Daisuke e o que viu a fez gritar.

Gritou estridentemente alto.

Gritou com toda a voz que lhe faltou nos últimos anos. Gritou com a força que devia ter gritado quando apanhava do pai. Gritou alto como deveria ter gritado quando sua família a feria com palavras duras e a fazia perder o sentido de viver. Gritou por todos os gritos que não pode soltar, por todo o medo armazenado, por toda dor guardada.

Gritou pelo horror de ver o cenário ao seu redor.

" _Venha até mim."_

 _" Venha até mim."_

 _" Venha até mim."_

 _" Venha rápido e não olhe para trás. Não olhe para trás. Apenas_

 _Venha_

 _Até_

 _Mim."_

Seu véu voou um pouco mais a frente e se arrastou na areia, provando que ela não estava errada. Fazendo-a empalidecer e deixar sua mente finalmente quebrar dentro daquele novo território.

 _" Venha até mim. Não olhe para trás. "_

Entrou numa crise violenta de pânico. Haviam corpos por todos os lados. Crianças, idosos, mulheres e homens num amontoado pálido e imóvel. Respirações suspensas e líquidos rubros traçando seus caminho em meio a confusão.

Estavam morrendo.

" _Não olhe! Venha até mim!"_

Ela tentou tocar Daisuke num tentativa insana de obriga-lo a acordar. Mas suas mãos nuas agarrando brilharam e a forçaram a se afastar bruscamente dele. Olhou então para as próximas vestes e percebeu que pegavam fogo, que estava incinerando-as sem perceber.

Lágrimas arderam em seus olhos e ela soltou um segundo grito doído, mas dessa vez nenhum som escapou da garganta dela. Recuou alguns passos e esbarrou num caixote, provocando um baque surdo em meio a cena assustadoramente silenciosa. Rangeu os dentes e disparou numa corrida. Seus sentidos guiando-a cegamente. Podia sentir as línguas de fogo tentando gerar dor ou cicatrizes, mas sabia que ele não a feriria. Podia ouvir o baque surdo das pessoas ao seu redor caindo enquanto ela corria. Podia ver seu reflexo borrado nas vitrines das loja e janelas da casas e sabia que brilhava como um raio.

 _" Venha até mim."_

Começou a chorar com mais força porque

( _estava desesperada. Havia sido alertada de que isso viria a ocorrer algum dia milhões de vezes e vivera tentando esconder sua pele. Tentando cair no plano de fundo. Mas saber que seu maior medo estava ocorrendo a fazia liberar todas as lágrimas que guardou para não ser repreendida pela família._

 _Ainda podia ouvir Hanabi rindo dela enquanto observava o jardim dela totalmente incinerado. Ainda podia ver o olhar de desgosto do pai olhando a terra queimada._

 _\- " Você é uma inútil total! Que tipo de Hyuuga mata todas as plantas de um jardim por causa de um choro idiota? Destruiu tudo apenas porque encontrou um pássaro ferido e queria cura-lo. - riu mais alto - Acho que entendo cada vez mais o Otou-san quando ele diz que se não nos fosse proibido matar outros da nossa espécie, você ja estaria morta."_

 _Hiashi havia se movido em direção à saída e parado na porta. Sem sequer olhar para Hinata havia dito:_

 _-" O fato de que matou plantas, ou seja, seres vivos que não podem ser corrompidos já é prova suficiente da sua inutilidade. "_

 _Após essas falas, ela havia ficado ali, ajoelhada em meio a terra queimada e as cinzas. Seus dedos cravados na terra agora infértil, procurando por vida ali sem obter sucesso. Quando finalmente anoitecera se levantou e entrou na mansão, se dirigindo aos seus aposentos, mas antes de chegar lá ouvira a voz de Hiashi ecoar pelos corredores._

 _\- " Se um dia isso acontecer na rua, o número de pessoas mortas será altíssimo. Teremos que entrega-la para ser executada em praça pública. Hinata é uma vergonha para o clã até mesmo quando se trata das leis de não matar sem autorização divina. Ela é a escória entre os Hyuuga. "- dissera ele com a voz carregada de desdém._ )

já não sabia para onde estava se dirigindo e se sentia só.

Avistou um pequeno oásis perto da muralha que delimita a extensão de Sunagakure e protege a aldeia. Deixou os pensamentos serem substituídos por um vazio e o lugar pareceu suga-lq em sua direção. Sem sequer retirar o excesso de vestimentas, se atirou no lago provocado por um poço natural. Começou a nadar em direção ao fundo quase que por hipnose, sentindo a pressão da água contra seus músculos e a dor dos pulmões tentando se expandir para capturar oxigênio. Quando percebeu que não conseguiria mais nadar, se deixou afundar e abriu os lábios.

Se fosse uma humana comum o sol a queimaria e a água a afogaria e as vezes ela desejava que isso acontecesse. Mas podia andar nua sob a luz do sol mais quente que sua pele nem avermelhada se tornaria, podia soltar seu corpo no meio do oceano e não morreria afogada. Se fosse uma humana comum a sensação extrema de queimação da água invadindo seu canal respiratório a faria entrar em pânico e se debater em busca da superfície. Em busca da sobrevivência. Mas ela não é uma humana comum.

Podia sentir seu corpo doer cada vez mais e os instintos buscando se libertarem para poderem salva-la. Podia sentir a água doce e gelada invadir seu pulmões e provocarem uma desaceleração total do corpo numa última tentativa do cérebro de preservar sua vida. Podia sentir seus membros parando de funcionar enquanto todo sangue fugia para seu tronco numa tentativa de preservar e salvar seus órgãos vitais.

Abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. A consciência de que não era uma humana comum, mas uma descendente de uma linhagem de anjos não permitindo que ela relaxasse _( porque anjos não morrem tão fácil. Porque anjos não morrem pelos mesmos motivos que simples mortais)_. Seu sangue quase puro em relação ao clã em que nascera a tornava praticamente imortal e ela aprendera da pior forma o que isso significava. Sua quase imortalidade tirava seu pai do sério, impedindo que ela caísse no sono mais profundo de todos por mais que ele tentasse repetidamente força-la a cair nesse estado indiretamente. Deixou a inconscia começar a abraça-la de bom grado.

 _" Venha até mim."_

Tudo ficou escuro.

\- Fico feliz que tenha vindo. - disse a mesma voz que passara o dia se repetindo na mente dela.

* * *

Desculpem a minha demora novamente. Espero que gostem do capítulo! Ah! e me avisem de quaisquer erros gramaticais espalhados pelo texto.

 **BarbaraGava** , antes de tudo, tenho ansia em perguntar-lhe: o que é uma rampera? Sinto que foi uma ofensa por causa do mal comida, então te dou meu total apoio. Vai trabalhar de vidente e ganhar uns extras que é pra ter o pão de cada dia garantido enquanto nenhum idiota que não entende de legislação coloque o Temer no poder hehehe. O Gaara não bate em vadias, fere a dignidade da mão dele. Hahaha agora tenho um harem! Beijos e inté!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

 _"Corra criança. Siga os rastros de sua esposa e a leve para casa. Protege-a de todo mal. Não a deixe sozinha. Não a deixe sozinha. Não a deixe sozinha. Não a deixe sozinha._

 _Não_

 _a_

 _deixe_

 _sozinha."_

A voz de Shukaku sibilava em sua mente constantemente. Cada palavra ecoava em seus ouvidos como um trovão e por um momento temeu que os outros ouvissem a voz assustadora do monstro. Mas ninguém pode ouvi-lo. Shukaku está preso em seu corpo e se manifesta apenas em sua mente quando está acordado.

Sem reparar muito no caminho, esbarrou em alguns de seus subordinados enquanto corria em direção à saída da base militar. Sentia os punhos tremerem tamanha era força na qual os apertava e sabia que seu maxilar estava travado, que seu rosto estava fechado numa carranca irritada e preocupada.

Podia ouvir Matsuri gritar enquanto tentava segui-lo. Ofensa após ofensa sobre Hinata sendo cuspidas para afetá-lo, para fazê-lo vacilar, mas ignorou-a. Hinata estava em perigo e ele sabia. Ela era mais importante. Essa sensação de que algo ruim estava ocorrendo só o agitava mais, só o fazia temer pela segurança da esposa.

Podia sentir a agitação de Shukaku misturar-se a sua.

Em um piscar de olhos percebeu que corria pela estrada principal. Seus olhos vasculhando a multidão em busca dos véus de Hinata na imensidão de véus negros e marrons. Seus pés levantavam a areia quente que cobria as ruas enquanto ele se movia. Podia sentir sua armadura pesada e grossa retardando seus movimentos e desejou estar sem ela para mover-se mais livremente, mais velozmente.

Percebeu que o tecido bege com detalhes dourados que utilizava cobrindo a cabeça para proteger sua pele do sol intenso começava a desmanchar-se. Percebeu que a areia começava a retardar ainda mais seus movimentos. Percebeu que estava assustando o povo que prometera proteger ao correr de tal forma. Porém não havia como evitar. Seus sentidos gritavam e o monstro dentro de si se agarrava na gaiola na qual estava preso e tentava arrebentar a saída.

Ele só queria ter certeza de que ela chegara ao castelo em segurança, entretanto seus instintos diziam que ela não estava lá, que algo havia atacado-a no meio do caminho.

Ele só queria ter um motivo para se acalmar e respirar aliviado, contudo algo em si se revirava e dizia que ainda era cedo para a calmaria.

Ele só queria o toque dela. Um mísero toque acompanhado do sorriso calmo que ela reservava apenas para os olhos dele.

Será que é pedir muito viver em paz e em calma ao lado de Hinata?, perguntou-se irritado.

Virou algumas ruas ainda seguindo pela avenida principal que ligava os arredores da base militar e o castelo e sentiu seu coração parar ao virar outra esquina. Algumas pessoas se moviam assustadas pelos corpos inertes no chão tentando socorre-los, havia caos e medo de uma ponta a outra.

\- O que houve aqui? - perguntou baixinho para si mesmo e uma mulher que carregava uma criança inconsciente suspirou triste.

\- Apenas vimos um clarão. Era como um raio e tudo se iluminou. Minha filha tinha corrido para esse lado e foi atingida. Eu estava do outro lado da esquina e apenas vi a luz. - ela respondeu enquanto aninhava a filha inerte nos braços.

Gaara deu alguns passos e escaniou os corpos caídos e as pessoas que lentamente se aproximavam e tentavam ajudar em uma busca silenciosa por Hinata. Foi quando algo brilhante chamou sua atenção e ele se aproximou. Pânico o engolfou ao ver Daisuke caído inerte entre os civis, com olhos vazios fixos no nada e um filete de sangue ainda quente escorrendo para sua armadura de metal.

Se ele estava ali, onde estava Hinata?, se perguntou enquanto recuava um passo. Um tecido fino e peculiar preso numa caixa de madeira caída com tamaras esparramadas o fez afogar um gemido assustado. Uma mancha de sangue marcava o véu que ele mesmo havia mandado fazer para a esposa no mês anterior para que ela usasse na festa de aniversário de um dos anciãos.

Foi até o véu e o puxou da caixa, rasgando-o na ponta no processo. Fitou o tecido e caiu de joelhos. Trincou os dentes e cheirou o aroma leve e ainda presente de lavanda no véu. Seus olhos ficaram borrados e um rugido feroz brotou de seus lábios. O sono avançava rapidamente sobre sua consciência numa guerra marcada para que ganhasse e ele se viu oscilando um pouco. Um novo rugido escapou de si, brotando do fundo de sua garganta e avançando para o exterior em puro instinto anunciando a entrega dele para o mar imprevisível do mundo dos sonhos.

O último som que ouviu foi o grito de pavor das pessoas ao seu redor mistarado ao rugido insandecido característico do ser que o habitava.

O rugido de Shukaku.

* * *

Ela podia ver alguém. Era um borrão indiscernível que se movia com fluidez na água. As vestes dela se estendiam até o ponto em que Hinata não sabia onde terminavam ou começavam, desafiando a física. A face da estranha não passava de uma imagem embaçada e ainda sim ela tinha certeza que a outra era extremamente bela.

Afogou um suspiro de encando envolvida pela aura estonteante da estranha e tentou se aproximar meio desajeitada. Percebeu que seu próprio corpo estava coberto por um manto que se estendia para todos os lados tendo fim pouco depois dos seus pés e ainda assim continuando para além do que seus olhos podiam ver, mas sentia-se nua enquanto envolta pelo manto e não sabia exatamente o modo no qual devia se mover. Fitou confusa as proprias mãos e depois olhou ao redor. Seus olhos beberam de leves tons de azul claro turvos numa bela mistura.

\- Ainda estamos na água se é isso que está se perguntando. - a desconhecida disse com uma voz suave.

\- E-Então... ? - ela afogou o resto das palavras e pôde sentir a outra sorrir diante de sua visivel confusão por mais que não pudesse vê-la.

\- Anjos não morrem, mas podem entrar num estado de... hibernação? Ou algo do gênero, entende? Então quando você entra em desequilíbrio você foge para cá. É quase um mundo paralelo dentro da realidade.

\- Estamos na minha mente? - questionou hesitante. Não se lembrava de entrar num estado igual a esse antes. Geralmente escapava da realidade e seguia para outra realidade, mas nada como esse lugar. Como esse limbo azulado.

\- Hai.

Hinata suspirou e resistiu à urgência de corar. Ainda um pouco confusa ela desviou o olhar e murmurou uma nova pergunta.

\- S-se essa é a m-minha mente, então quem é você?

A mulher riu.

\- Essa é uma ótima pergunta, porém não posso responde-la.

Hinata fitou a mulher ainda com o olhar confuso de uma criança perdida num local conhecido. Tentou regular sua respiração e permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo.

\- Sabe porque pedi pra você vir para cá? - a estranha disse cortanfo o silêncio.

Hinata podia apostar que a outra estava mirando um ponto fixo com um olhar vago e testa franzida em reflexão antes de se virar para fixar sua atenção sobre ela novamente. Remexeu-se desconfortável e buscou não morder os lábios por instinto.

\- Não. -a resposta era curta, simples e sincera. Ela não sentia a necessidade de mentir para aquela estranha.

\- Você desenvolveu uma mania peculiar de fugir da realidade quando tudo parece que vai desmoronar. Em alguns momentos era uma decisão sábia e saudável a se fazer, mas infelizmente, conforme você envelhece e amadurece seus poderes se fortalecem. Seu refúgio no início era tão próximo a um sonho que não existia perigo real nele. - a desconhecida suspirou como se pensasse numa forma melhor de explicar tudo. - Mas agora você está perigosamente longe da parcela de sangue humano que herdou e próxima ao divino. A qualquer hora sua fuga vai te levar a morte.

A , agora, Sabaku franziu o nariz. Seus sentidos vagaram pelos seus arredores enquanto ela bebia num poço de lembranças. Cada fuga estava profundamente gravada em sua memória e ela não conseguia se sentir culpada por fazê-lo tantas vezes. Alguns diriam que ela crescera como uma covarde, fugindo para o isolamento de sua própria mente todas as vezes que temia perder o controle. Toda vez que pensava que ia perder para o mal que a cercava. Inúmeras vezes se imaginou enfrentando seus inimigos invisíveis e desejou ser forte e corajosa como Uzumaki Naruto, mas sabia que o abismo entre ambos era enorme. Sabia que nascera uma frágil covarde isolada dentro da nobreza enquanto ele nascera forte, poderoso e decidido em meio às ruas de Konohagakure. Sabia que havia nascido um pássaro de asas falhas em um belo e frio cativeiro esperando o momento que seria sacrificada enquanto ele nascera frágil como um filhote de onça na floresta e cresceu para se tornar fatal.

Havia um abismo entre ela e a coragem e, entre todos os fatos que tinha certeza, sabia ser extremamente autoconsciente. Conhecia seus defeitos como uma cigana conhece as linhas da mão, afinal anos e anos ouvindo as pesdoas recitarem seus pontos fracos em vozes banhadas de escárnio a treinaram bem. Anos e anos ouvindo sobre seus defeitos a fizeram decora-los e poder recita-los sem que doesse tanto quanto antes.

\- Morrer?

A palavra correu, se contorceu, dançou e gritou dentro de sua mente. Por um momento cogitou essa possibilidade. Seria interessante poder morrer. Seria interessante escapar de todas essas dores e sentimentos autoconscientes de falha e repulsa. Havia falhado com sua família original e agora havia falhado com Gaara e sua nova família.

\- Parece tentador, não parece? - a voz da mulher a atraiu novamente. - A possibilidade de morrer.

\- H-hai.

Ela podia sentir que o sorriso da outra era triste e compreensivo. Sentia isso em cada centímetro quadrado de pele que a cobria.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Ahn?

\- Você pensa que vai ter paz se morrer. Mas a realidade é absurdamente diferente - um suspiro e um estalar de língua -. Se você morrer a essa altura do campeonato, seremos derrotadas. Pereremos nossa principal luta. Nossa causa. Nosso nindo. Tudo porque o medo é traiçoeiro.

\- E-eu não entendo ...

\- Quando alguém como você morre, seu corpo continua vivo e sua mente fica suspensa. Você perde o poder de fazer decisões, mas continua a viver neste mundo. O que ocorre é uma inversao de quem está no controle. Seu lado ruim vai assumir e você não vai poder dete-lo, pois quem entregou o jogo foi você.

\- O q-que..?

\- Anjos não morrem, Hinata-san, eles caem. Eles perdem a luz que os rege.

Hinata recuou um passo. Algo naquelas palavras fizeram uma psrte de si estalar. Sentiu seus olhos arderem com lágrimas e seu corpo fraquejar. Tudo ao seu redor vagou entre o nítido e o borrão. Seu corpo tremia e sua respiração acelerou. Havia verdade naquelas palavras. Uma verdade tão crua e forte que a fazia cambalear.

\- E-EU NÃO S-SOU UM A-ANJO!- gritou em desespero. Seu rosto se contorcia numa careta confusa e apavorada. - N-NÃO SOU! N-NÃO SOU! N-ÃO S-SOU! N-NÃO S-OU!

Apertou suas mãos em punhos e cravou suas unhas nas palmas pálidas e suaves.

\- Anjos não ferem. Anjos não destroem. Anjos não fazem o que fiz... Eles não matam pessoas inocentes. E eu... Eu matei aquelas pessoas, matei o povo que Gaara dedica cada dia da vida dele a proteger. - agora ela sussurrava mais para si que para a outra. Sua voz caindo de nota a cada nova palavra na fala.

\- E você quer abandonar tudo por algo que pensa que fez? Não quer voltar porque acredita que se tornou um monstro? Vai deixa-los esperando porque te falta fé?

Hinata ergueu o rosto e logo desviou o olhar. Suas bochechas ardiam de vergonha ao mais uma vez se lembrar do quão covarde se tornara ao se ver de frente para essa estranha. Mais uma vez preferia se esconder e fugir do que enfrentar a besteiras que fazia. Concertar os erros que cometera.

\- Eu vi o que fiz... Gaara nunca vai me perdoar por ter feito aquilo. Por ter perdido o controle. - suspirou triste. - E não há ninguém la fora me esperando. Não existe ninguém torcendo por mim.

\- Não existe? Tem certeza? Desde quando Neji deixou de ser alguém? Ou Kankuro e Temari? Talvez todas as cozinheiras e serviçais do castelo que adoram sua companhia? Quando aquela novinha moça de cabelos loiros como estrelas e pele queimada chamada Mari e a senhora de idade negra chamada Yoko que vendem doces no caminho para o trabalho de Gaara também deixaram de ser alguém?

Hinata ficou em silêncio. O peso da vergonha cercando-a.

\- E o mais importante entre todas essas pessoas, Gaara. Você acha que ele não está te esperando?

Hinata desejou poder responder que sim sem titubear. Realmente desejou. Mas duvidava seriamente que Gaara permitiria que ela escapasse desse episódio sem ser julgada e presa. Talvez morta. Conhecia o marido bem o suficiente para saber que ele possuía uma mão de ferro inigualável quando o assunto era fazer justiça.

\- A essa hora, Gaara já encontrou os corpos e está jurando minha morte. - comentou de forma mórbida com os olhos perdidos.

A outra mulher riu.

\- Você tem que estar brincando comigo! Entre todos, você acha que ele é o último a desejar seu retorno? Céus, ele te prometeu! Ele prometeu que mesmo se tudo desse errado ele não desistiria de você!Como pôde esquecer?

Ela voltou a fitar a estranha ( que não lhe parecia tão estranha assim) e percebeu que o que a outra falava era verdade, que

( ele havia prometido que não a abandonaria na noite que decidira que já era hora de consumar o casamento. O Conselho o perseguia fazendo perguntas indiscretas sobre futuras crianças Sabaku e exigindo que ele fecundasse a morena o quanto antes para saber se ela era estéril o quanto antes e poderem conseguir concubinas para a geração de herdeiros. Encontrara-a na biblioteca que mostrara a ela logo no primeiro mês de casados. Era a antiga biblioteca de sua falecida mãe e Hinata pegara apreço pelos livros da antiga matriarca Sabaku. Com conversas leves ele a guiou para fora daquele local e para dentro do quarto que pertencia a ambos.

Hinata se sentia um pouco cansada depois de nadar nas letras e enredos de tantos livros, mas ainda assim se mostrava disposta o suficiente para ouvir o marido narrar o desenrolar de seu dia nas F.A.. O robe dela estava frouxo ao redor de seus ombros e sua camisola arrastava no piso de mármore conforme ela andava. Sorrira convidativa para o marido procurando se mostrar aberta para o monólogo que se seguiria e se surpreendeu ao perceber que ao invés de começar a contar sobre seu dia, ele a abraçou.

\- Eu não sei fazer isso muito bem... - ele comentou num tom entre o seco e o divertido e ela não pôde evitar sorrir-lhe.

As mãos frias dele vagaram por ela famintas, sentindo e absorvendo cada detalhe. O olhar dele analisava cada expressão dela e tentava grava-las em sua memória. De forma lenta ele começou a distribuir beijos leves e suaves pelas bochechas rubras dela e seguiu em direção aos lábios. Sentiu que ela se derretia contra si quando, ainda meio hesitante e inseguro ele deixou seus instintos o guiarem um pouco e permitiu que sua língua dançasse com a dela enquanto seus dedos ágeis desfaziam o nó do robe.

As roupas foram caindo num farfalhar quase inexistente de tão silenciosos. Os movimentos do casal eram lentos e intensos, porém hesitantes e confusos. Ambos ignoraram sua inexperiência em favor do conforto de ter o toque do outro.

Quando ele deslizou para dentro dela sentiu que explodiria e ao mesmo tempo se sentiu um lixo. Lágrimas brotaram dos cantos dos olhos dela e ele podia sentia o odor de sangue fresco. Quis se retirar, recuar e se desculpar, mas Shukaku ordenou que se mantesse imóvel e ele obedeceu. Observou curioso a forma que aos poucos ela relaxava sob si, sempre tendo o cuidado ds não executar movimentos bruscos ou toca-lo sem permissão. Quando enfim pôde se mover sentia seu corpo explodir em sensações distintas, mas toda sua concentração estava fixa na pequena mulher repleta de curvas que o fitava com olhos claros entrecerrados, lábios entreabertos e respiração acelerada. Bebia com fervor a beleza dela enquanto segurava firme as mãos dela ao lado da cabeça feminina repleta de fios azulados que lhe faziam cócegas quando um movimento particularmente brusco fazia que suas mãos entrelaçadas deslizassem pelos lençóis enquanto busta se projetava na direção dele e balançava suavemente hipnotizando-o.

Estar dentro dela o fazia tremer de felicidade e temer feri-la mais do que todas as outras vezes. Estar com ele dentro de si, tornando-se um com ela a fazia se sentir como se tudo no mundo estivesse mais certo do que nunca. Estarem conectados de tal forma fazia que ambos se sentissem completos.

Então quando ele sentiu que havia chegado ao ápice rugiu o nome dela e deixou que cada sílaba daquele nome afundasse dentro de si. Fitara confuso e alegre a mulher corada abaixo de si e entendera o porque dela ter repetido o nome dele em notas crescentes enquanto se contorcia sob o abraço dele antes de se apertar ao refor do ruivo. Assistindo um sorriso tímido e feliz se formar nos lábios dela, ele percebeu que não podia terminar essa noite com uma promessa de amor eterno, mas que algo devia ser feito. Sentia que uma promessa devia nascer naquele momento.

\- Não importa o quão difícil tudo se torne para nós dois. Não importa o quão difícil seja perdoar um erro terrível seu ou o quão difícil seja para mim acreditar em você quando tudo apontar o contrário, eu prometo nunca te abandonar. Prometo nunca desistir de nós dois.

Hinata sorrira em resposta e vagarosa o abraçou. Seu rosto ainda corado e coração acelerado enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas de emoção fugirem dos seus canais lacrimais.

\- Então não permita que eu me afaste. - sussurrou. - Não permita que eu parta. Faça isso e te dou meu coração. Faça isso e serei fiel a você ainda que a minha única opção se torne não o ser )

promessas haviam sido feitas e deviam ser honradas. Que ela não podia ir contra seu nindo. Não podia quebrar uma promessa.

Ao menos uma vez não se afundaria numa poça de autopiedade e medo dos 'e se'. Ao menos uma vez seria forte e enfrentaria o que viesse. Resoluta, Hinata fitou a estranha e sorriu.

\- Obrigada.

A outra pareceu sorrir.

\- Volte para ele.

* * *

H _ey, demorei mas postei. Espero que gostem._

BarbaraGava, obrigada por ampliar meu vocabulário pra poder ofender os outros. Geralmente xingo chamando de caninana, vaca africana, catitu, shi tzu, chiaua, poodle pobre, carcarâ, lhama, lagartixa de estimação, lêmure ou até mesmo de gremilim ou marmota hahahaha. Minha revolta é baseada em animais. Nada de ficar videnciando ( nem sei se a palavra existe, acho que é um neologismo) minhas fanfics, ok? Sobre seu chute, vou deixa-la descobrir com os outros. Menina com olhos que visam sangue, agkra descobri porque você gosta das minhas fanfics, você gosta de ver meio mundo morrer. O Shukaku e Gaara já entraram em ação e ambos buscando ela ao mesmo tempo ficou uma cena muito diva pra escrever. Vou sair concertando os português deoois porque agora que não escrevo mais bo word antes de passar pra cá, faço pelo celular, o corretor deixa muita coisa passar batida. Eu fui bem nas provas uhuuuuul! Só fiquei de recuperação em física química e matemática *-* Beijos!

TiaLua , gostou? Gostou? É o Apocalipse! Gaa-kun está ao caminho para resgatar sua linda e morena princesa!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Acordou com alguém abraçando seu corpo. Era uma sensação incrivelmente familiar e estranha ao extremo ao mesmo tempo. Abriu os olhos com um pouco de esforço, pois eles pareciam pesar toneladas, e afogou um suspiro de assombro. Um monstro feito de areia a fitava intensamente. Parecia um guaxinim gigante e seus olhos dourados com linhas negras que formavam uma estrela lhe eram familiares.

Shukaku.

\- I- Ichibi?

Os olhos dele se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo antes dele voltar a envolve-la com areia.

Havia angústia nos olhos amarelados.

\- Você quase morreu... Quase... Quase... - a voz gultural murmurava em transe. Ela sentiu a areia apertar ao seu redor e sentiu a vibração da voz dele correr pela sua pele. - Eu vou matar aquela garotinha! Menina estúpida! Estúpida! Olhe o que ela fez! Vou estoura-la pouco a pouco. Vou começar pelos pés e pelas mãos e deixa-la assistir em pânico seus órgãos e membros se esfarelarem sob a minha força. Aquela menina de alma imunda!

Hinata sentiu que ele se tornava cada vez maior e mais denso com cada palavra que expressava sua raiva. Temerosa e sentindo-se levemente corajosa ao mesmo tempo, submeteu-se a dor de mover a mão que mal mantinha controle sobre deslizar pela areia quente. Os dedos trêmulos desenhando ondulações na superfície arenosa. Percebeu que isso o fizera calar-se e concentrar-se novamente nela. A respiração do monstro ainda parecia um estrondo ao seus ouvidos, mas agora estava mais contida. Sentia-se entorpecida enquanto observava o tão temido demônio do deserto encara-la. Sentia - se protegida sob o olhar dele.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - sussurrou com um sorriso.

\- Hinata...

\- Co- Confie em mim. - ela pousou as mãos no focinho dele e acariciou. Um sorriso brotou no rosto cansado dela.- Agora descanse.

Ele afundou sua enorme face no tronco dela e se deixou ser abraçado pelos frágeis braços da moça.

* * *

Gaara piscou os olhos e prestou atenção a tudo ao seu redor. Estava dentro do próprio quarto com uma quantidade considerável de areia espalhada pelo piso. Lembrava-se vagamente de cruzar a Vila segurando Hinata com seu corpo ainda tomado pela besta. Lembrava-se vagamente de quando o Ichibi

 _( viu-se cair no chão com as mãos e os pés afundando na areia enquanto esta se enrolava ao redor dele como milhares de serpentes e o envolvia em um abraço apertado e sufocante. Rugia alto enquanto o leve cheiro de sangue invadia seus sentidos. Mas não era o sangue dessas pessoas que ele almejava. Não, essas pessoas caídas ao seu redor eram todos inocentes. Oh, o sangue que ele buscava possuía um odor picante único que ele já havia se acostumado a sentir anos atrás._

 _Desejava o sangue quente e fesco de Matsuri._

 _Porém, ainda que quisesse despedaçar a menina naquele momento munido apenas das suas garras e força bruta, havia um prioridade no momento: encontrar Hinata. A garota de cabelos negros e olhar gentil e puro era a chave para sua salvação e libertação, era a chave para guia-lo de volta para os suaves braços da dama que, mais de cem anos antes, havia conquistado-o. Por isso ele não podia perde-la. Não podia deixa-la morrer._

 _Não se perdoaria se a perdesse._

 _Não viveria sem sua amada de forma definitiva e irreversível._

 _Não se permitiria deixar a única chance de manter sua felicidade escorrer pelos seus dedos por um descuido._

 _Assim que o último grão de areia necessário deslizou para formar seu corpo de areia maciça, ele sugou o ar até que seu peito enchesse a ponto de arder e rugiu de modo alto e longo. Esperou um pouco e escutou o eco do seu rugido ricochetear por entre as casas, edifícios e pela Muralha. Quando o som começou a morrer a reia passou a responder sua ação. Um chiado percorreu toda a Vila._

 _Serpentes escondidas por entre escombros ou até mesmo em buracos na areia passaram a atender o chamado. Escorpiões amarelados e marrons deixaram seu esconderijo e ergueram suas caudas prontos para o ataque. Víboras deslizaram em direção ao seu mestre com toda sua elegância. As aves deixaram seu abrigos e lotaram o céu._

 _O som dos animais correu o ar e areia e o Ichibi seguiu o som. Seu corpo mal parecia tocar o solo enquanto ele se movia. Havia se tornado um vulto no local árido. Pouco tempo depois pulou do teto de uma cada e aterrisou perto de um pequeno oásis. Se aproximou da piscina natural e viu os animais abrirem espaço para ele passar. No fundo da água, talvez uns três ou quatro metros abaixo da superfície, havia um borrão. Sentiu que a imagem era como um cruel deja vù no qual a moça em questão não subiria em busca de ar por si só._

 _Respirou fundo e começou a condensar a areia que forma seu corpo, a atrair mais areia e formar várias camadas grossas de mineral. Então deu dois passos para trás antes de correr e lancar-se na água. Odiava o líquido pelo estado de inutilidade em que deixava a areia, mas por Hinata se jogaria no oceano._

 _Enquanto nadava em direção ao corpo dela, sentiu que a primeira camada se desfizera e a segunda já começava a ruir. Encontrou a moça brilhando como um farol numa fenda escura e fria, encolhida numa posição fetal próxima às rochas. Agarrou-a com uma das patas e usou a areia que o envolvia para envolve-la e protege-la. Voltou rapidamente para a superfície e a retirou da água, estendendo-a na beira do pequeno e fundo lago. Retirou a areia e tratou de tentar expulsar a água dos pulmões dela e de faze-la respirar._

 _Viu-a acordar por um momento e se sentiu aliviado em ouvir a voz dela, mas quando os olhos dela se cerraram novamente e o corpo da morena perdeu o brilho e começou a esfriar, o desespero bateu. Segurou-a contra seu peito e correu em direção ao castelo, assustando todas as pessoas no caminho e sentindo um estranho alívio ao saber que não estavam sendo atacados, mas não saber quem era o inimigo que colocara seu povo e Hinata nesse estado retirava parte de sua tranquilidade._

 _Sequer se preocupou em passar pelas portas. Seu medo o fez saltar pelas casas e se jogar no muro alto ao redor do castelo e depois escalar a torre para entrar no quarto pela janela._

 _Em um piscar de olhos fechou todas as janelas e retirou a roupa molhada que a envolvia. Enrolou-a na toalha e secou-a com esmero até que tivesse certeza que não sobrara rastro de umidade nela fora o cabelo. Depositou a mulher na cama e a envolveu com várias camadas de cobertores para aquece-la._

 _Foi quando ele ouviu a respiração dela começar a fortalecer-se._

 _Aliviado, deixou areia que o formava trincar e depois se despedaçar como um vaso de barro rachado que finalmente se desmancha em vários cacos._

 _Se fosse humano um suspiro de alívio teria escapado dos seus lábios, mas era Ichibi, o poderos demônio com mais de uma centena de anos que guardava o deserto_.)

retirou-a da água e prestou socorro sem sequer pensar duas vezes.

* * *

Ufa! Mais um capítulo prontinho. Qualquer erro de português grave e etc., favor me comunicar que tá difícil conseguir corrigir antes de postar.

 **Uchiha Himitsu** , comassim não é fã de GaaHina? GaaHina é vida. Mentira só shippo porque rende umas histórias bem viajadas e bem legais. E são um casal esteticamente exótico tambem. Gostou das personalidades? As vezes sinto que estou fugindo um pouco de como eles são e acho que fica confuso, mas se você gostou fico mais tranquila. Fico realmente feliz por gostar do enredo, estou meio que me aventurando nele pela primeira vez e misturando todos os meus enredos anteriores. Muito obrigada por todos os elogios e fico feliz em dizer que acabo de potar mais um capítulo neste momento. Beijos e até.

 **BarbaraGava** , a anja apareceeeeeeeeu! Uhuuul! Bora dançar em círculos e comemorar. E SIM! ELE A AMA! TOMA ESSA MATSURI RAMPERA!( olha eu utilixando meu recém adquirido vocábulo seu). Que menininha vida loka 2.0 com esse vasto vocabulário à la Dercy Gonçalves. Eu faço isso, mas chamo as pessoas de animais e objetos. Quanto mais nervosa maus criativa são minhas ameaças e meus xingamentos. Varia entre um " vou arrastar tua cara no asfalto quente de meio-dia" e um " vou te castrar com uma faca cega e jogar sal grosso na ferida depois" acomoanhado por toda sorte de ofensas como " filho de uma mãe alienada e machista" ou " cria de pai mais vagabundo que gato vira-lata" e por aí segue. Varia de acordo com a criatividade e contexto. Matar personagem é a melhor coisa que tem. Eu também sou chegada bum alto número de mortes em ficção, deixa tudo mais emocionante. Sabe o que é engraçado? Eu tentando escrever as cenas de sexo sem deixar virar um pornô sem conteúdo. É uma linja muito tênue e ser virgem não ajuda muito. Hoje entrei em mais uma semana de provas ~ acredita que o app do word não tem disponível pro meu celular? Tive que baixar outro e a porcaria não aceita funcionar. To quase desistindo do app.

 **Luciana Fernandes** , hehe relaxa que de vício de linguagem eu também sou cheia. Falo muito mano e mermão. Sim, Shukaku chegou e veio pra ficar! Recebi o email sim. Muito fofo! Eu ainda tô manipulando a forma deles, mas poxa, eu tenho 22 capítulo dessa fanfic e ainda nem cheguei no climax. Tenho tempo pra mistrar o Gaara mais sexy do que nunca junto ao Shukaku. Você narrando as possíveis cenas me fez me sentir mal antecipadamente pelos próximos capítulos. Mas uma hora faço uma cena beeeeeem fofa! Hahaha obrigada pela motivação em meio ao meu caos escolar. Se nada der certo começo a escrever livros e ganhar dinheiro. Beijos e até!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Quando Hinata acordou, o sol já estava alto. Da janela, Gaara observava a vila vestindo apenas numa blusa branca fina e em uma calça marrom leve. Os lábios dele estavam crispados e seu belo rosto fechava-se em uma carranca. Ele não se movia ou aparentava estar vivo em geral; parecia uma parado de frente para a janela daquela forma. Hesitante, ela se uniu a ele de frente para a imensidão do outro lado do vidro.

A morena deixou os olhos cairem nos prédios construifos com areia e argila batida, tentava deixar sua mente aproveitar aquele momento ao lado dele. Mas como pode ela relaxar, se lá fora há um grupo de pessoas julgando-a pelos seus recentes crimes? Seria tolice sua pensar que, apenas porque se tornou a esposa do Comandante Supremo, sairia impune do genocídio que cometera. Apesar de intimidador e imponente, Gaara possui um senso de justiça invejável e ela não escaparia facilmente desse lado dele.

Hinata sentiu as lágrimas queimarem em seus olhos. Antes que pudesse evitar, um soluço abafado escapou por entre os lábios rosados. Sentiu o olhar sobre si e percebeu que não conseguiria encara-lo após matar aqueles que ele protegia. Deixou seu corpo deslizar até o chão e cravou as unhas na própria roupa. Seu rosto contorcendo-se em uma expressão de dor enquanto lágrimas marcavam seus caminhos na pele alva e soluços competiam entre si.

Tinha esperanças de que acordaria e nada passaria de um terrível sonho, mas viu que estava errada. Todo aquele pesadelo era real. Agora ela perderia Gaara e sua nova Vila e família por continuar a ser o fracasso que era conhecida por ser em Konohagakure.

\- Me desculpe, Gaara..Me desculpe. Eu não; não quis fazer o que fiz. E- eu perdi o controle.

Ela abraçou as pernas e escondeu o rosto entre elas.

\- Eu te decepcionei, não foi? E a-agora eles estão... Mortos. Eu... Não queria. Me perdoe, por favor. Por favor, Gaara. _Por favor._

Sentiu dedos puxarem seu rosto para cima e os olhos verde agua deke encontraram os seus. Podia ver a preocupação dançar naquela imensidão esverdeada que ela aprendera a admirar. Podia ver o carinho na expressão dele e... Pofia ler a impotência gritando no silêncio dele. Era como se ele quisesse conforta-la leva-la para um lugsr distante e recomeçar ao lado dela, mas não podia.

Quis gritar ao ver o turbilhão emocional atacalo-lo como atacava a si mesma.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo apenas fitando um ao outro. Se durou segundos ou meia hora não saberiam responder. Mas pernaceram ali, congelados no tempo, rle seguranfo o rosto dela, ajoelhado no piso frio e ela com o rosto vermelho pelo choro abraçando a si mesma.

\- Vão me mandar para o corredor da morte, não vão?

\- Por quê fariam isso?

Silêncio. O coração dela apertou-de e começou a dar nós em si. A culpa a consumiu ckmo fogo. Ele realmente a faria falar a atrocidade que cometera em voz alta?

\- Porque matei seu povo... Porque tirei a vida de inocentes civis. Porque perdi o controle e pus todos em risco! - sua voz saira esganiçada e quebradiça.

Gaara se aproximou e beijou o topo da testa dela.

-Isso não será necessário. Ninguém será condenado por assassinato nesse caso. Até porque só existe condenação quando há uma acusação.

Ela fitou-o confusa. Seu olhos claros redondos como luas cheias agarravam-se à figura do marido.

\- Como...?

\- Não houve mortes, Hinata. Ninguém morreu ontem.

Ninguém morreu ontem.

Ninguém morreu

Ontem.

Ninguém

Morreu

Ontem.

Ninguém.

Ele sorriu e ela deixou o assombro corroer-lhe as belas feições.

\- Mas eu vi! Eu, eu vi. - pronunciou a segunda parte com certa dúvida.

\- Kankuro passou por aqui algumas horas atrás. Houve uma reunião de emergência com o Conselho durante essa madrugada. - ele suspirou baixinho e bagunçou o próprio cabelo. - Ele me disse que, após analisarem toda a confusão e organizarem o caos para formar um laudo final sobre o acidente, chegaram à conclusão que, apesar do fato daquelas pessoas realmente terem ficado inconscientes e que algumas chegaram a um ponto em que quase não dava para perceber o pulso...

\- Gaara?

\- Não sei como dizer isso. - ele bufou. - Aquelas pessoas acordaram horas depois. Algumas mais tarde, outras mais cedo. Variou conforme a distância que se encontravam de você, segundo os dados que conseguiram. Quando eles voltaram à consciência... Hinata, algo extraordinário aconteceu. Eu... Não sei por onde começar.

Hinata o olhou para o marido com descrença. Ele não podia mentir para ela e tentar protegê - la da punição que merecia. Ela sabia que uma onda de energia como aquela deveria incinerar as pessoas e era sorte não assistilos queimarem vivos. De qualquer forma, ela desconhecia qualquer resultado além da morte para casos como aquele. Não havei feito extraordinário algum em matar pessoas.

\- É i-impossível s- sobreviverem. - estatou duvidosa deixando um " Não é? " implícito.

\- Você nunca testou seus poderes além da velha tática de sugar energia negativa e destruí-la, certo?

Ela apenas afirmou com um murmúrio baixo e hesitante. As lágrimas começavam a secar e ela não sabia quando havia parado de chorar. Ela viu-o massagear a ponte do nariz e se aproximar. O ruivo depositou um cálido beijo em sua testa e segurou o rosto pequeno e ovalado em suas firmes mãos.

\- Daisuke, o soldado em que confiei sua segurança, dofria de uma doença degenerativa. Estimava-se que, até o início do próximo ano ele entraria no estado terminal e morreria.

Ela prendeu a respiração. O rosto do belo jovem brilhou em sua mente. A pausa de Gaara deixando a moça ainda mais apreensiva. Os detalhes dos olhos dele fixos nela antes do homem grande ceder ao peso da dor queimando suas retinas como o ferro que marca gado.

\- Apesar da perda de sangue, não há mais nenhum outro problema de saúde nele. A doença se foi; simplesmente se foi.

A doença se foi. A doença se foi. A doença se foi. A doença se foi.

A doença se foi.

 _A doença se foi._

Ela recuou no chão com a notícia. A frase parecia errada. Destoava de tudo que ela acreditara durante toda sua vida. Seus olhos arregalados vasculharam o rosto do marido em busca de sinais de mentira e ela não sabia como reagir ao não encontrar nenhum.

\- O que? - a voz lhe escapou fina e esganiçada. Apenas um fiapo de voz.

* * *

Weeee terminei. Ando demorando muito, mas minha ausência é justificada.

Uchiha Himitsu, sabe, to tomando gosto pelas suas reviews. Se você sumir vou ter um treco. E respira e segue procurando que fanfuc ruim tem a rodo, mas tem umas que são pra salvar a nação. Tem uma Sasuhina que li anos atrás que me fez me render à descrição oriental e jogos de poder no enredo. Tem duas GaaHina em inglês que me fizeram me apaixonar, uma delas está incompleta e nela o Gaara é um demônio e a Hinata uma gênia e na outra a Hina para na mão após ser traficada como escrava numa guerra entre Suna e Konohagakure. São muito perfeitas! Tem várias, mas tem que procurar exaustivamente. Mas fico feliz em saber que salvei suas esperanças pelo casal GaaHina. Obrigada pela review e até!

BarbaraGava, eu tenho uma ligeira tara pelas fanfics que retratam a Kyuubi ou o Shukaku de modo mais humano. Fica mais legal. As provas de amor só estão no início, segura esse coração! Hehe, você é cultura mesmo! Eu também falo muita oalavra chula e palavrão, tem um estudo que diz que pessoas como nós são mais honestas, mais sinceras e espontâneas. Ah!, eu sou uma virginiana virgem, ou seja, sou virgem duas vezes hahahahaha adoro contar isso, oor mais infantil que pareça, o rosto das pessoas quando conto não tem preço. Ja to desistindo do meu celular, ele não tem mais salvação. E não, não cansam de dar prova. Semana passada eu tava em semana de prova, sexta que vem e segunda tenho prova de novo e no final do mês tenho uma segunda batrtia de provas de 16 matérias diferentes. E no final de novembro tem as provas de recuperaçao começando na penúltima semana e seguindo até a última, pra na segunda semana de dezembro ter mais provas, as recuperações finais. Sofrido, eu sei. Beijos e até


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Por mais brusco e bruto que pareça, algumas coisas são tidas como leis. Teorias comprovadas pela ciência nas quais todos os estudos a reafirmaram ao invés de contradizê-las se tornam leis universais. Não leis no sentido de legislação constitucional de um Estado, mas de coisas como a gravidade e a inércia. Mas nesse caso específico fala-se de fé. É algo tão 8 ou 80 que parece absurdo. Ou você acredita em algo, ou não acredita e ponto final. Sem ressalvas ou exceções à regra.

Hinata cresceu num lugar onde a fé reinava sobre muitas coisas. Cultos eram realizados com frequência, repletos de sessões de cura e festividades onde a fé entre os Hyuuga era o foco principal. Mas isso não os impedia de serem realistas. Ela cresceu ouvindo que o impossível era impossível para eles, pois o dever de cada Hyuuga era zelar pelo mundo e garantir que os outros humanos descobrissem por si mesmos as falhas no impossível que o tornasse possível. Não estava no lugar deles realizar revoluções técnico-científicas, politicas ou sociais. Então ela nunca se ergueu para questionar conhecimentos ou tudo que tinham como lei.

Porque no fim uma lei era uma lei e não era ela que devia contestar.

Assim sendo, ouvir que a realidade e as constatações de seu clã original estavam erradas era como ver o mundo cair e se reerguer. Ela não conseguia respirar ou assimilar a informação da forma correta. Sua mente corria em círculos e seu corpo estava mole como água.

\- Estão vivos... - murmurou para si com olhos perdidos.

Gaara a forçou a fita-lo.

\- Eu entendo que é difícil para você aceitar isso. Mas nem tudo que te ensinaram é verdade. Lembre-se que, por mais doloroso que seja pensar nisso, teu pai não te queria por perto e ficou mais que feliz em te isolar aqui. A possibilidade dele ter mentido pra você durante todos esses anos... É enorme.

\- Mas... - ela respirou fundo e cravou suas unhas na blusa dele. - Eu lembro... Lembro de tentar curar uma das minhas plantas no jardim e incinerá-la ao invés de salva-las. Tinha emitido tanta luz que o jardim virou um mar de fogo. Com humanos o efeito deveria ser interno primeiro por causa da alma e então... Vem a m-morte.

O ruivo cobriu as mãos dela com as suas.

\- Todos aqueles que estavam doentes foram subitamente curados. Fosse uma desordem mental ou física, até mesmo um machucado superficial ou a dor de perder alguém amado, nenhum deles apresentou os sintomas. Quando acordaram estavam todos melhores do que jamais foram. Os que estavam saudáveis, como no caso da maioria das crianças, estão mais calmos e sorridentes. Eles descreveram coisas que jamais imaginamos serem possíveis.

Silêncio. Dois olhares perdidos, um sem saber como continuar, o outro sem saber o que pensar. O Sabaku voltou a falar após um suspiro cansado.

\- Uma das crianças, a mais afetada entre elas...

Hinata fitou o marido e o viu olhando fixamente para o piso. Os ombros tensos e os lábios crispados mostravam a preocupação dele. Então ela percebeu que algo nele parecia fora do lugar. Algo nos olhos claros e esverdeados fugindo do dela em profunda reflexão. Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que o via deixar as emoções transparecerem; não, era muito mais profundo que só isso.

Era como se visse um homem diferente no corpo daquele em que confiava sua vida.

Era como ver-se casada com um desconhecido.

Gaara odiava deixar frases soltas e palavras flutuando no ar sem serem ditas. Sempre fora o tipo de homem que ia direto ao cerne da questão, a desmembrava e a resolvia. Direto ao ponto. Afinal para ele não havia tempo para dramas, pensamentos inválidos expostos ou alarmes falsos. Para ele um minuto a mais gasto sem produzir nada era uma vida perdida. Era uma batalha sem vitória. Desde que o conhecera não vira olhares vagos, frases incompletas ou palavras não fitas da parte dele.

Havia também a aura de segurança e teimosia que impregnavam a essência dele dia e noite. Porém, neste exato momento, ela gritava milhões de "e se?" frente ao silêncio incômodo dele. Agora era como se não houvessem certezas, apenas dúvidas.

Era como se pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, ele não estivesse no comando de tudo, no controle de tudo. E talvez realmente não o estivesse.

Ela deixou seu próprio olhar cair no piso gelado. Seus pés descalços absorvendo a frieza da superfície branca e muito bem polida. Olhou para as próprias mãos e deixou suas dúvidas criarem asas e voarem em meio à tempestade de pensamentos que tinha. _Até onde iam seus poderes? O que podia fazer com cada dose de energia liberada de forma controlada? Até onde seu pai e outros mestres omitiram informações sobre seus poderes e mentiram sobre tudo?_ E o mais importante:

 _Por que essas pessoas não faleceram?_

Saiu de seu transe com a voz rouca de Gaara correndo o quarto silencioso.

\- Hn?

Ele sorriu levemente para ela.

\- Eu disse que preciso te levar até essa criança na qual falei, a que foi mais afetada. Algumas coisas devem ser ditas diretamente, sem direito a intermediários.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. A moça fitou a mão estendida com um olhar amedrontado e hesitante aceitou a oferta.

\- Gaara...

\- Ninguém vai se ferir, ok? Vou me certificar disso. Não precisa ter medo, basta confiar em mim.

Hinata sentiu seu mundo oscilar e um sorriso se fez presente em seus lábios. Era em momentos como esse que seu coração batia mais rápido e com mais força. O apoio dele a fazia pensar em toda a insegurança que guardava em si e que ele abafava com sua simples presença. Era como quando deitou-se com ele pela primeira vez sob o intuito de consumar o casamento, ou como quando ele resolveu ensinar-lhe arco e flecha. Era um sentimento calmo, porém forte que a assolava quando o via assim. Suas pernas bambeavam e sua mente se esvaziava.

Com o coração mais leve do que quando acordou ele deixou-a abraça-lo e retribuiu o conforto. Os lábios dele roçaram a testa dela e a morena pôde sentir o suspiro dele fazer cócegas em sua pele.

Ficaram parados abraçados apenas sentindo um ao outro. Eram terra e água se unindo, testando seus toques um no outro com medo de excederem-se e imporem sua essência sobre a do outro. Esperando não se destruírem mutuamente.

Ainda que seus instintos gritassem que fizesse o contrário. Ainda que houvesse o medo de ultrapassar um limite que não sabiam por exato onde se encontrava, o medo de si mesmo se sobrepunha ao medo do outro. Ao temor de ser subjugado. Um destemor mútuo os acometia quando, juntos, despiam a consciência um do outro, ocultando a autoconsciência sobre o grau de periculosidade que representavam isoladamente, permitindo que se unissem, que se completassem tanto física como emocionalmente e mentalmente.

* * *

Mais um! Hehe, demorei novamente, mas consegui. Espero que gostem!

 **BarbaraGava,** gostou é? Gostou? Eu sabia que ia gostar! Certeza que essa você não previu! Mwahahahahaha. Eu sofro com as provas, mas conheço gente que sofre mais, tipo as escolas divididas por bimestre ao invés de trimestre, pessoal de bimestral morre. Fomos destinadas a falar de fanfics pelos astros! Segundo a astrologia virgo se da bem com capricórnio hehehe ( mas se eu pudesse escolher pra casar casaria com um canceriano ou outro virginiano, tenho medo de taurinos e não conheço homens de capricórnio T.T ) Beijos!

 **Uchiha Himitsu** , to de olho ein?! Eu procurei pela fic GaaHina que eu mais gostava e acho que ela foi excluída, mas ainda tem um monte boa. Depois te mando uma listinha com as melhores que conheço e os autores de cada. :) fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic kakahina. Até!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Gaara liderou o caminho para o principal hospital de Sunagakure. Lá dentro desceram várias escadas e dobraram um infinito de corredores, passando por milhares de portas ( _ou talvez tivessem sido talvez uma ou duas centenas de corredores, escadas e portas pesadas de inox e vidro, mas a tensão os impedia de ver sob esta ótica_ ). Depois de curvas acentuadas, corredores iluminados por cilíndricas e longas lâmpadas brancas, paredes brancas estéreis, mesas de inox com rodinhas recheadas de remédios e curativos e uma ou outra faxineira esterilizando e limpando os leitos e corredores, pararam em frente a uma pesada porta de vidro azulado fumê com uma pequena e nada atrativa placa vermelha escrita " ÁREA DE QUARENTENA, MANTENHA DISTÂNCIA. ACESSO RESTRITO." em brancas letras garrafais.

Gaara digitou uma senha numa caixinha ao lado e pingou um pouco do próprio sangue num pedaço de algodão que apareceu. Logo a porta destravou e eles seguiram por mais alguns corredores. Ali haviam menos médicos e enfermeiros se movimentando e os quartos dos pacientes possuía divisórias grossas brancas por todos os lados, mas um paredão de vidro grosso virado para o corredor os isolava do lado externo. Alguns poucos médicos ou enfermeiros estavam dentro dos quartos e estes utilizavam roupas folgadas brancas e grossas feitas de um material liso e opaco semelhante à borracha, porém mais maleável, que Hinata não conseguia reconhecer.

Pouco depois uma enorme porta blindada e revestida por inox impedia a passagem. Uma placa vermelha grudada ao teto anunciava: " ENTRADA RESTRITA. ZONA MILITAR." Gaara se aproximou da porta e repetiu o processo que havia feito na porta anterior, mas dessa vez teve que pronunciar uma frase perto de outra caixinha eletrônica que Hinata nunca havia visto e deixar sua íris ser escaneada. A porta destravou e ele a fez passar primeiro enquanto segurava a porta antes de passar. O peso da porta era suficiente para esmaga-la se batesse quando ela passasse.

Voltaram a dobrar alguns corredores e desviarem de médicos e enfermeiros antes de pararem em frente a um leito separado dos outros por uma cortina de plástico. Gaara checou o numero na plaquinha pendurada no teto, correu a contina branca com um grande brasão das forças armadas estampado para o lado e entrou. Hinata não pôde ver o paciente na posição que estava e o ruivo não abriu a cortina o suficiente para que ela visse. Em segundos ele saiu da cabine e a fitou.

\- O nome dela é Shizue, Kawashima Shizue. Fez 4 anos anteontem e, até ontem, ela era surda-muda.

A morena abriu os olhos para tentar fazer um comentário sobre a situação, qualquer um que fosse, mas nada saiu. Ela não sabia o que dizer frente a tal choque brusco na sua realidade. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo uma mão envolveu sua cintura e a guiou para que ficasse de frente para a brecha aberta na olhar caiu diretamente na menina negra de olhos azuis escuros como o oceano que a fitava em silêncio. A criança sorriu com seus poucos dentes ( dois haviam acabado de cair, mas outros dois estavam mostrando seu início nas gengivas coradas) e estendeu seus bracinhos curtos para Hinata.

A morena olhou para o marido uma última vez antes de ir se sentar ao lado da pequena menina. Porém assustou-se quando mãos agarraram seus véus e os puxaram, fazendo Hinata tentar recuar em vão ao não conseguir se equilibrar da forma correta. Logo as longas e azuladas mechas deslizaram como cascata ao redor dos ombros dela e a pele branca mostrou seu brilho. Medo de ver a menina arder em chamas a consumiu mas logo se extinguiu ao ver que nada acobtecia.

A menina sorriu.

\- A moça é muito bonita!

\- A-ah? Obrigada.

Shizue ampliou o sorriso nos lábios pequenos e fartos.

\- Shizue queria dizer... - ela parou e botou as mãozinhas nas bochechas enquanto buscava as palavras corretas e a forma de pronuncia-las. - Shizue queria dizer aquela coisa que os adultos falam quando ganham alguma coisa.

Hinata sorriu.

\- Obrigada?

\- Não, a outra!

\- Shizue-san quer agradecer? - Gaara deu seu palpite ainda parado junto às cortinas.

\- Hai! Shizue quer agradecer a moça.

Hinata sorriu novamente, o véu desajeitado em seu colo quase esquecido.

\- Não há de que, Shizue-san.

Quase se aplaudiu ao perceber que não gaguejara apesar de todo o seu nervosismo. A mão de Gaara pousou sobre seu ombro e ela sorriu novamente ao fita-lo brevemente.

\- Nata-sama, ontem Kaa-san me levou pra comprar comida. Foi quando te vi. - a garota pausou e ficou subitamente séria. Suas feições e olhar envelhecendo com a mudança da expressão. - Ao te ver percebi que haviam coisas tentando te atacar. Queriam entrar em você, mas uma mulher impedia que os maiores o fizessem. Ela te defendia com as asas frágeis dela e os esmagava com as próprias mãos enquanto repetia a mesma frase várias vezes. Foi quando a 'coisa' passou por ela e te feriu que a mulher gritou algo parecido com uma ordem e você brilhou. As pessoas começaram a cair quando você foi ferida.

O sorriso se apagou por completo da face da mais velha das duas. A percepção de que a menina falava muito bem para uma simples criança, principalmente muito melhor do que deveria por seu histórico comi surda-muda, atingiu-a como um raio. Suas unhas buscaram refúgio do tecido do véu enquanto continuou a ouvir.

\- Kami te deu muitos presentes, Hinata-sama. Muitos você sequer sabe que ganhou ou que são possíveis. Existem muitos como eu e você neste mundo; e não falo de Hyuugas ou outros clãs descendentes de linhagens divinas como os Uchiha e Senju, mas de pessoas que como eu foram escolhidas na multidão para serem habitadas por espíritos porque existe uma cota para que eles vivam no nosso plano, tendo que possuir um hospedeiro de tantos em tantos anos para não morrerem ou serem corrompidos e pessoas como você, que nasceram tão puras que foram separadas para hospedarem seres incríveis. - uma pausa pra respirar.

A pequena criança negra bufou e bebeu a água ao lado da cama e olhou para as próprias mãos em reflexão. Então voltou a falar: - Nascer sem poder falar ou ouvir e repentinamente conseguir fazer os dois dói. - reclamou para ninguém em particular. - Onde eu estava? Oh, sim. Cada um de nós nasceu por um motivo, fomos escolhidos por um motivo, e não temos escolhas senão segui-los. Existem milhões de possibilidades no meio do caminho e se você se desvirtuar no decorrer da vida... Os resultados nunca são bons. Mas não é isso o que importa; o que importa é que você, Sabaku no Hinata, nasceu com um dos mais tortuosos e difíceis caminhos a serem traçados, mas entre todos os que conheço, é o que tem o mais glorioso fim.

A garotinha parou e fitou Gaara. Seus olhos azulados encarando a imensidão esverdeada nos olhos dele.

\- Existe um motivo até mesmo sobre porque, tendo um menino-demônio em sua própria vila, você foi obrigada a casar-se com Sabaku-sama. - ela sorriu e seu rosto infantil suavizara-se. Então fitou Hinata e a cor azul do olhos dela se tornou mais escura e turva.

Hinata recuou um pouco e sentiu um arrepio corroer-lhe a espinha.

\- " Existe uma tempestade a caminho. O solo que se derrama pela território das Grandes Nações treme sob sua força e violência. As pessoas se acovardam e se escondem. Mas uma parte resiste em pé diante da tempestade, estes resistem bravemente à dor que os cerca e tenta lhes roubar a valentia. O odor de podridão escorre por cada brecha entre casas, árvores ou tecidos." - ela sorriu e seu rosto iluminou-se sem que seu olhar deixasse de ser vago.- " Diante desse grupo que resiste ao caos, um punhado de Escolhidos lideram a batalha. Alguns desses líderes brilham como faróis na escuridão. Outros são a escuridão em si. Porém estão todos de um mesmo lado; todos ombro a ombro. Prepare-se para o que nos aguarda, Guardiã, treine seus irmãos e fortifique suas fortalezas. Quando o sol negro vier... Haverá caos e nada mais. "

Hinata fitou a criança e uma tontura a engoliu. Sentia que já havia ouvido o que a menina dissera antes. Sentia que aquelas palavras não lhe eram estranhas. Que estavam impregnadas em seus ossos desde tempos remotos e agora emergiam. A sensação de que conhecia Shizue também a invadia com força. Piscou os olhos e no lugar da criança viu uma mulher negra de olhos azuis e feições marcantes e elegantes, suas bochechas salientes dando brilho ao sorriso pequeno. A encarou assustada e novamente viu apenas uma criança, Shizue, sorrindo para ela. Perguntas e perguntas a inundaram e quis gritar e perguntar: quando? Onde? Por que? Principalmente uma pergunta a atormentava: Por que não conseguia se lembrar?

Por que não conseguia se lembrar?

Por que não conseguia

se lembrar?

Por que

não

conseguia

se

lembrar?

Por que ( _o lugar era claro e calmo_ )

não ( _havia alguém sentado no centro, sem face ou corpo sólido. Era um borrão que fluía e se transformava constantemente. Cada forma que assumia durava uma fração de segundo e depois se dissolvia porque não havia forma real alguma_.)

conseguia ( _a figura se abaixou e ela se sentiu intimidada como sempre acontecia ao perceber o quão pequena era em relação ao Ser a sua frente, mas ainda sim podia vê-lo pequeno a ponto de carrega-lo com suas frágeis mãos próximo ao coração. E isso a envolvia numa confusão paradoxal que a amedrontava e a fazia perguntar se os seus irmãos que nasceram com o dom de serem sábios sentiam o mesmo. Mas isso não lhe importava. Haviam coisas maiores que um desconforto causado por curiosidade e medo infantis unidos_.)

se ( _olhou para o lado e fitou seus irmãos. Eles eram muitos e todos a fitavam com interesse. Aos seus olhos, todos possuíam um sexo semelhantes aos das criaturas que cobriam o planeta que vigiavam, mas sabia que eran todos assexuados por regra. Não havia genitálias, mas havia o modo de falar e se comportar que a fazia separa-los mentalmente em grupos nos seus poucos momentos de ócio. Isso a fazia se perguntar como era ter um sexo, um gênero. Sobre como era ser como os animais_.)

lembrar _( uma voz ecoou pelo lugar com a força de um trovão e a suavidade de uma brisa. As palavras soavam como várias línguas distintas, e ainda sim pertenciam à uma única língua; um mesmo léxico antigo e complexo que deu à luz a todos os outros léxicos falados por diferentes seres. O peso de cada palavra pronunciada a assustava, mas olhar para aquele Ser no centro a acalmava e a fazia ter esperança de que tudo ficaria bem. Ela se viu sorrindo e se movendo em direção a Ele_. ) ?

Gaara segurou o corpo da esposa antes dela atingir o solo e a ajeitou no colo. Seu olhar voltou a pousar na criança e ele engoliu em seco.

\- E agora?

Shizue sorriu.

\- Vou treina-la. Meu atual corpo é frágil e pequeno, mas nasci muda para que nada contasse antes da hora correta. - ela suspirou. - Essa garota tem que ouvir minhas palavras. Preciso que ela se lembre, afinal... Ela era nossa Guardiã.

O Sabaku fitou a mulher em seu colo com preocupação evidente em seu rosto.

\- Shukaku ja te contou, estou certa?

\- Hai.

\- Então com o que se preocupa? Não é como se estivéssemos privando-te de informações importantes.

\- Acredito que esse seja o problema, Shizue - san. Eu sei demais. Sei o que está por vir e as proporções desse evento. Eu e você sabemos do que é feita a tempestade.

Shizue sorriu reconfortante.

\- Não há o que temer, criança.

Ambos sorriram fracamente com a ironia do vocativo utilizado por ela.

* * *

Weeee, terminei! 1900 palavras de puro amor! Gostaram? Gostaram? Uh? Uh? Bajitos!

 **Uchiha Himitsu** , só por curiosidade, você já foi ou ainda é escoteira? Eu queria poder ter feito aula de escoteira, mas é muito caro T.T Tenho que montar sua lista, mas começa por uma chamada Amor Materno, é meio terror, mas é muito boa! Tem também uma chamada Flower Black, da Lell Ly eu acho. Por enquanto são as que me lembro. Gaara é TUDO! Bate até uma vontade de rouba-lo pra mim! Hehe, Shukaku também é um fofo. Agora já sabe que a menininha é a Shizue e apesar de aparecer pouco ela vai ser fundamental no enredo . Beijos!

 **Luciana Fernandes** , o Gaara é meu! Tira o olho que a concorrência já ta foda contra a Hina-chan T.T hehe, ja ne!

 **BarbaraGava,** isso aconteceu com a criança u.u Hiashi ja tem um futuro marcado, mas isso são cenas de próximos capítulos Em pouco tempo a Matsuri vai reaparecer dos cinfins de onde se escondeu. Nada temas, do sangue é que não hei de esquecer. Haha, homens de virgem são muito bons e eu não sobreviveria com um namorado leonino. É muito ego pra minha língua ferina se manter quieta. Talvez seu boy combine com teu ascendente ou é só coisa de capricornio e os dois combinam. Sei lá. Acho que bimestral é pior que trimestral, eu choraria se voltasse a ter prova bimestral. Beijos e até!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Hinata acordou se sentindo fraca e zonza. Procurou Gaara no recinto com o olhar, porém não o encontrou. Deslizou para fora da cama de casal e percebeu que seu almoço estava servido numa bandeja prateada com um prato de porcelana preenchido por arroz e carne de carneiro junto à um potinho de um molho escuro e apimentado, que era especiaria do País do Vento, e um copo de cristal com suco de laranja até a borda numa mesa de canto feita de madeira. Andou até a comida e se sentou na pequena cadeira acolchoada ao lado da mesinha.

Comeu em silêncio. Perdida em pensamentos cortava a carne com uma lerdeza nada usual. Suspirou ao deixar sua mente vagar pelo passado. Pelos dias em que, ainda pequena, observava apreensiva o olhar duro do pai sentado na cadeira grande e bem ornamentada feita da madeira da nogueira. Pelos tempos assustadores em que ele a mandava se aproximar enquanto colocava vários papéis em branco sobre a mesa de carvalho, molhava uma pena na tinta e lhe ensinava o funcionamento dos poderes dos Hyuuga. Ele explicava com quase nenhuma paciência ou aprofundamento o que era ensinado, fazendo com que ela aprendesse superficialmente e tivesse medo de fazer muitas perguntas e ser duramente reprimida.

Ele sempre se levantava e saía quando ela tentava perguntar algo.

Retirava-se dizendo que ( _não era algo que lhe faria falta, pois ela nunca dominaria cada uma das artes ou vertentes que ele lhe mostrava, ou que era de seu real interesse. Afinal seria inútil ensinar a ela algo elaborado era falta de tempo e ele não ia gastar suas preciosas horas com um fracasso como ela._ ) a aula já havia cumprido seu objetivo inicial e que tudo o mais a ser dito era completamente desnecessário.

Antigamente não ousava insistir em suas raríssimas perguntas para evitar enfurecer o pai, mas agora se perguntava se havia feito a coisa certa. Talvez se o fizesse não teria sido privada de informações que lhe serão cruciais em algum ponto na vida. Talvez não temeria tanto seus poderes. Talvez não temeria a si mesma. Mas o medo de nunca mais poder ver alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse ele ou _aquele_ doutor que a assustava, a fazia retrair-se num extinto de autopreservação.

Se perguntou quanta informação o pai a privara e que faria toda a diferença se soubesse.

Se viu cantarolando uma antiga canção de ninar em uma língua que desconhecia o significado da palavra, mas que ouvia em uma dose quase diária ser sussurrada aos seus ouvidos. Sempre dormia quando aquela voz suave e desconhecida cantava para ela. Seus olhos se tornaram cada vez mais pesados conforme as palavras lhe escapavam. As lembranças dos dias que vivia restrita à uma área da mansão principal do clã Hyuuga lhe assombrando pouco a pouco com vozes oscilantes e imagens desgastadas pelo tempo.

* * *

Tinha nove anos. Seu cabelo azulado continuava curto rente à altura do lóbulo da orelha num estilo militar enquanto a franja já um pouco longa tentava esconder seus olhos. Seu kimono azul claro tinha a barra suja de terra e caia desajeitado nos seus ombros, porque ela mesma havia costurado-o já que sua família não lhe dava roupas desde que fizera seis anos e a ensinaram a costurar. Pois se quisesse andar vestida teria que fabricar suas próprias roupas com os restos dos kimono velhos do pai e da mãe, eles não gastariam o dinheiro suado do clã numa _criatura_ como ela. Principalmente os da Okaa-san, pois quando ela falecera Hiashi logo se livrou de tudo que o lembrasse a esposa, o que rendeu a Hinata uma ótima oportunidade para conseguir tecido.

\- Ah, Akira-san! Cu- Cuidado com essas heras, são venenosas. - disse ela corada pelo esforço.

O homem sorriu e se afastou das heras. Seu corpo era nebuloso, mas seu rosto era tão nítido quanto as plantas no jardim em que estavam. Olhos púrpura enfeitava a face de pele com a cor da castanha e sem cabelo algum. Do outro lado uma criança brincava com as flores, tendo o corpo igualmente nebuloso e a face redonda enfeitada por olhos tão puxados que pareciam não se abrirem nunca, lábios finos pálidos e fartos cabelos pretos como carvão repicados de forma assimétrica. Os olhos negros dela adquiriam um brilho fantasmagórico sempre que o sol incidia sobre seu rosto. Seu nome era Aiko.

\- Hey, Hinata-chan, suas flores estão cada vez mais bonitas! - Aiko gritou.

Hinata andou até a criança que aparentava ter quatro ou cinco anos de idade e se ajoelhou junto a ela na terra úmida. Sorriu ao fitar suas rosas mirim e seu semblante se entristeceu.

\- São re- realmente belas. Mas ainda não se fixaram no solo direito e já é outono . Podem morrerem com a vinda do inverno daqui a duas semanas. - comentou com os olhos molhados de lágrimas que não permitiu caírem.

Aiko sorriu e tocou o caule das rosas. Olhou para a Hyuuga e depois para as pequenas roseiras novamente antes de começar a cantarolar algo tão baixinho e de forma tão suave que Hinata não conseguia ouvir direito ou entender a letra. Pouco a pouco um brilho verde começou a cercar a planta e seguir em espiral rumo ao solo, envolvendo a raiz e perfurando a terra fofa. Hinata sentia o sono chegar com os sussurros da música cantarolada, mas se recusou a adormecer. Assistiu encantada as poucas flores murchas voltarem ao seu vigor total e o caule engrossar conforme a raiz desaparecia no solo.

\- O quê ...?

\- Existem coisas que de tão simples se tornam complexas e coisas que, de tão complexas, se tornam simples. Para poder interferir no rumo delas, tudo que deve ser feito é entrar em sintonia com o que desejas.

\- E como faço isso?

Aiko sorriu.

\- Você precisa de um tutor para cada área do conhecimento. Minha especialidade é o cuidado com as plantas e a de Akira, os animais. Logo, tudo que podemos lhe ensinar se estende apenas a essas duas esferas, entendeu?

Hinata sorriu.

\- Hai! P-por favor, Akira-sama, Aiko-sama, ensinem-me o que ambos sabem! Por favor?

\- Nós te aceitamos como aluna. Seremos seus dois primeiros tutores, muitos ainda virão e partirão. Aprenda ao máximo e não deixe nosso conhecimento se perder, Hinata - sama.

* * *

 _Eu sei que demorei, mas foi um 'mal necessário'. Desculpem-me por isso. Beijos e até!_

 **BarbaraGava** , há! Eu sabia que ia gostar. Mas isso é só o anuncio do ápice da fic. O Gaara manja dos paranaue por causa do Shushu ( meu apelido recém adotado pro Shukaku). Foi pega de surpresa porque sou naturalmente surpreendente, aí já sabe... essa característica passa. A minha minha futura universidade é dividida semestralmente, então não vou morrer tanto pra fazer prova e trabalho, etc. Beijão!

 **Uchiha Himitsu** , eu queria ter sido escoteira! T.T Mas acho que eu mataria meus amiguinhos na primeira tentativa de fazer uma fogueira. Sou muito desajeitada pra ser escoteira. Se sabendo nadar ja me afogo, imagina perdida no mato por meia hora? Vou morrer envenenada. Gaara é um sedutor nato. Acho que é culpa do signo... Hehe que zueira. Shizue e Shushu são divos! Eles ainda vão brilhar como faróis na fic! O cap que vem depois desse nem é tããão emocionante, mas é legal. Depois deles é que a coisa finalmente vai pegar fogo! Me manda seu e-mail que eu mando a lista inteira. Seu eu colocar aqui vai pegar o tamanho do capilo da fic hehehe. Beijos e até!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Shizue estalou a língua e olhou ao redor. Prateleiras e mais prateleiras se arrastavam em direção ao teto e rangiam com qualquer alteração na distribuição de peso dos livros que guardavam. Suas mãos pequenas deixavam os dedos curtos e roliços tamborilarem na madeira de lei escura da mesinha na qual estava acomodada. Seus pés balançavam sem poderem alcançar o chão e ela suspirava impaciente. Podia ser um anjo consciente de sue passado, mas ainda estava presa num corpo de criança e queria sair correndo brincando. Olhou ao redor mais uma vez e decidiu tomar sua vitamina num copinho roxo e canudinho amarelo.

As vezes se esquecia que era criança e se comportava como adulta, mas alguns hábitos não podiam ser substituídos tão facilmente, seu amor por copos de plastico com canudinhos flexíveis era um deles. Outros fatores que influenciavam no seu comportamento por causa do corpo que estava era que, apesar da mente dela ser de uma mulher secular, seu corpo tendia ao comportamento de uma criança normal. Isso resultava numa Shizue muito envergonhada por fazer xixi na cama enquanto dormia ou fazer uma bagunça enquanto comia, lambuzando o rosto e tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance.

Riu ao lembrar-se de suas primeiras tentativas de se comunicar nesse corpo. Acabava ficando irritada porque tudo que lhe escapava eram sons indiscerníveis e saliva.

Um som ecoou pela biblioteca e ela ergueu o olhar. Vindo em sua direção timidamente estava Hinata. Ainda tentando sugar a vitamina do copinho, Shizue acenou para ela e desceu de cima da mesa, sentando-se na cadeira sem ainda poder alcançar o piso com os pés balançando suspenso. Hinata sentou-se de frente para ela e abriu um sorriso incerto. O vaso de barro com lírios vermelhos enfeitava o silencio incomodo.

\- B- boa tarde Shizue-san.

\- Boa tarde, Hinata- sama. Creio que o Sabaku-sama explicou-te o porque de, entre todas as opções aqui em Sunagakure no Sato, serei eu tua tutora, estou certa?

\- Hai.

Shizue sorriu e sugou o fundo do copo emitindo um barulhinho que a fez rir entretida por m momento antes da seriedade voltar ao seu rosto.

\- Retire o véu.- ordenou.

\- Mas...

\- Retire.

Hinata obedeceu e, assim que desfez o véu, ficou fitando a criança complexamente anormal.

\- Agora relaxe e deixe a mente vagar. Permita que o silencio te abrace.

A mais velha tentou relaxar contra a cadeira acolchoada e cerrou os olhos. Sua respiração foi desacelerando e o coração se acalmando. Sua mente vagava em busca do mesmo vazio que encontrava ao meditar. Podia ouvir a respiração de Shizue enquanto ela sorvia animadamente a vitamina e o leve ranger da cadeira com as perninhas dela balançando. Todos os sons foram aos poucos caindo num segundo plano.

Foi quando ela ouviu. Tão fraco como o beijo da brisa na janela num dia ensolarado de verão em Konohagakure no Sato, a voz aos poucos se fazia presente. Era um mero murmurio que aos poucos ficava mais claro e alto. Algo era dito de forma apressada. As palavras pingavam como a água da chuva acumulada nas folhas de um salgueiro chorão.

Sentiu seu mundo chacoalhar um pouco e as palavras de Shizue a alcançaram de modo meio distante uma ultima vez:

 _\- Apenas deixe fluir._ \- ela havia sussurrado.

O nada deu lugar a algumas luzes que logo tomaram forma. Sentiu a umidade ataca-la e percebeu que suava

( _só um pouco. O suor já não a incomodava tanto assim depois de tantos anos vivendo nas bordas do País do Vento. A transição entre deserto e floresta tropical a deixava um pouco perdida e seu corpo não conseguia se adaptar de modo preciso. Olhou ao redor no corredor e suspirou enquanto deixava seus pés a guiarem. Odiava aquela decoração. Era tudo feito em escala de cinza e tons pastéis. Tudo tinha um quê de frieza e indiferença assim como as pessoas desse clã. Descobrira, há não muito tempo, que não gostava deles. Eram em sua maioria um povo frio e calculista que venerava a perfeição. Tudo tinha que ser milimetricamente perfeito._

 _Num gesto de revolta moveu o vaso de terracota com rosas amarelas de lugar, quebrando a simetria na distancia entre um vaso e outro no corredor. Sorriu para si mesma e continuou a andar. Sua mão correu para o ventre ao pensar que seria entre os Hyuuga que seu filho nasceria e que não passaria muito tempo lá para ajuda-lo a crescer com o conforto de uma alma amiga e não de uma construção. Parou de andar ao sentir o bebê se mover no ventre com o estresse materno. Sorriu e começou a cantarolar rumo a porta principal. Já sabia para onde ia._

 _Nesse horario o sol ja não castigava tanto, mas iluminava todo o caminho para uma das torres utilizadas para vigiar as bordas do território do clã. Entrou no lugar, uma sala estreita com dois guardas e eles se curvaram. Um acendeu uma tocha e começou a guia-la escadas acima para o local que ela se dirigia quase todos os dias no mesmo horário. Ele abriu a porta para o porão e permitiu que a mulher entrasse._

 _\- Senhora..._

 _\- Sim, Hideki?_

 _\- Sinto pela areia acumulada aqui, mas infelizmente não conseguimos limpar não importa quantas vezes tentemos. A areia sempre volta. Se isso afetar sua saúde, podemos leva-la para o posto da torre ao lado._

 _Ela sorriu e olhou para Hideki. O guarda não passava dos 17 anos de idade e era um dos que mais aparentava ser humano dentro do clã. As vezes o olhar frio dele se aquecia ao fitar o ventre dela e ele tentava fazer tudo para deixa-la mais confortável. Tanto o fazia que conseguiu subir uma poltrona bege acolchoada pela escadaria em helicoide apenas para que ela assistisse o por do sol sentada com conforto._

 _\- A areia não me é um estorvo, Hideki-kun. Na realidade, em muito aprecio a presença dela. Me faz lembrar as dunas que vivem mudando de posição fora dos muros do clã._

 _O garoto assentiu, acendeu algumas tochas e a ajudou a se sentar na poltrona, o único móvel em todo o andar. Ao perceber que nada mais era necessário se dirigiu até a porta e começou a descer. Parou._

 _\- Se precisar de algo, estarei no andar inferior. Qualquer baque vai ecoar e estarei aqui em segundos, ok?_

 _\- Obrigada, Hideki-kun._

 _Ela fitou o horizonte e suspirou. Sua mão voltou a acariciar o ventre ainda não tão proeminente. Ouviu o barulho da areia se movendo e logo ele se levantou de seu esconderijo na areia acumulada. Ele se aproximou e parou de trás dela. A guarita no porão abandonada de míseros cinco metros de diâmetro havia se tornado a morada dele quando ela veio para esse lugar. A areia entrava pelas frestas por entre a argila endurecida das paredes misturadas aos tijolos e pelos buracos nas telhas avermelhadas. Era o ambiente perfeito para que ele se transformasse totalmente em areia e evacuasse rápido caso precisasse e reduzia desconfianças pela quantidade de areia acumulada. A unica janela desbloqueada provia uma visão do deserto que o acalmava e a fazia pensar na liberdade que havia do outro lado dos muros Hyuuga._

 _\- Você demorou hoje.- a voz grave e seca cortou o silêncio._

 _A mulher sorriu._

 _\- Atrasei apenas um ou dois minutos._

 _Ouviu o ranger de uma cadeira velha de madeira ser arrastada para seu lado e viu ele se sentar com o canto dos olhos._

 _\- Faltam dois meses para a criança nascer. - ela declarou sem retirar os olhos do horizonte._

 _\- Eu sei - uma pausa.- A cada dia te vejo andar mais devagar e teu ventre já está arredondado.- ela ouviu o som rouco duma risada contida dele ao admira-la. - Está cada dia mais linda..._

 _Ela virou o rosto para fita-lo. Seus olhos de aparência fantasmagórica presos nos dourados dele. Ah!, como amava aqueles cabelos de um tom de loiro claro e pálido, ligeiramente opaco, mas brilhoso ainda assim; como amava aquela pele branca um pouco bronzeada, porém imaculadamente uniforme; como amava aqueles olhos amarelados..._

 _\- As vezes desejo não ter sido escolhida - disse com a voz baixa, porém firme._

 _\- Por que?_

 _\- Quando a criança nascer... Quando ele nascer vou ter que partir.- ela respirou fundo e desviou o olhar para o horizonte novamente.- Vou ter que te deixar._

 _\- ... Eu sei.- ele suspirou e curvou o corpo para frente. Os ombros caídos e a postura curva dele denunciavam seu cansaço. - Eu sei._

 _Levantou-se e ajoelhou-se de frente para ela. Seus dedos tocaram o ventre com cuidado e ele sentiu a criança se mover, fazendo com que um sorriso escapasse dos lábios dele._

 _\- Eu sei que você vai ter que partir. - ele ergueu o olhar para ela e encontrou com os olhos da moça.- Mas um dia vou completar mil anos e irei para o seu lado. Vou ser perdoado e nunca mais te deixarei partir._

 _\- Mil anos é quase uma eternidade._

 _\- Vale a pena pela minha Hime._

 _Eles se entreolharam._

 _\- Shukaku..._

 _\- Apenas assista o sol se por. Por favor. - ele apoiou a cabeça no colo dela e pousou a mão na barriga curva onde sabia estar a cabeça do bebê_ )

e não sabia exatamente o porque do suor.

Hinata piscou os olhos e olhou ao redor. Continuava no mesmo lugar e o suor escorria por entre os seios. Pela escuridão se espreitando na biblioteca privada soube que o sol já começava a se pôr. Shizue a encarava com interesse.

\- E então?

\- E-eu sonhei que estava gravida. E vivia entre os Hyuuga, mas ia visitar um homem em segredo...

Shizue arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- E...?

\- E esse homem era o Shukaku!

\- Shukaku? Você quer dizer, o Ichibi?

\- H- Hai.

A criança a encarou divertida e sorriu.

\- Você não sonhou. Começou a se lembrar do seu passado. Meu dever como sua tutora é lhe ajudar a resgatar memórias e praticar o controle da sua energia espiritual no plano material, então sessões como essa só serão intensificadas. Tudo bem para você?

\- Uhum.

\- Ótimo! Temos muito a trabalhar.

* * *

E é isso aí. Beijos e até!

 **BarbaraGava** , to com risco de reprovar em matematica, e só matematica, pela primeira vez em pleno final do terceiro ano do Ensino Médio, acredita? To PUTX comigo mesma. Sim, e a historieta da Hina só vai melhorar. Amanha vou passar o dia passando a fic do caderno pro pc e vou liberar vários caps até o fim do mês. Vou começar outra fic também, ja que não sei o rumo de o Pergaminho e no caderno Areia ta próxima do fim ( são quase 40 capítulos acredita?). E sim, sou phoda, lady, diva das galaxias e voto Daenerys pra rainha. Beijos e até!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Ele respirou fundo e olhou ao redor. Seus olhos pesavam e o trabalho estava sugando mais de si do que queria permitir. Já se completavam 3 meses desde o ''incidente'' com Hinata e o inicio do treinamento dela com Shizue. No inicio ficara um tanto quanto preocupado ao perceber que a esposa sempre voltava exausta das sessões e muitas vezes ficava parada por horas a fio fitando o teto quando iam deitar-se. Mas depois do primeiro mês o comportamento dela voltou ao normal.

Gaara franziu a testa e afogou um sorriso na face usualmente séria. A lembrança do sorriso tímido dela ao começar a brincar com a luz que emitia, condensando-a fora do corpo, dando forma e dispersando-a fez aliviando seu humor. Sentiu Shukaku remexer-se dentro de si e respirou fundo.

O ruivo se levantou e se aproximou da janela da copa em que estava para observar seus soldados treinando o kata. Uma soldada chamou-lhe a atenção por causa da coloração do cabelo e ele franziu os lábios. A mulher o fez lembrar de Matsuri. O fez lembrar do que acontecera a sua primeira e ultima aprendiz.

Buscou uma garrafa de sake nos armários e um copo. Sentou-se na poltrona e encheu metade do copo antes de fechar a garrafa e deposita-la no armário novamente. Não podia voltar bêbado para casa. Bebericou um pouco e deixou a mente vagar.

Dois dias depois de Matsuri desestabilizar Hinata e por toda a Vila em risco; ele, Kankuro e seus generais e conselheiros chegaram a um consenso. Matsuri seria exilada por alta traição e desacato a autoridade, caso se recusasse a sair seria executada. O rosto desolado dela ao ouvi-lo recitar a sentença ainda queimava no fundo de sua retina, culpando-o. Apesar de que, no calor do momento, ele apoiava o Ichibi na decisão de executa-la por assustar Hinata e ofendê-la, agora se sentia culpado por não ter controlado a situação antes e sua cegueira ter resultado no exílio da garota.

\- Gaara-sama?

Ele se virou e viu Mae parada vestida na farda amarelada grande demais para seu corpo. Ela entendeu o silencio dele como um pedido mudo para que continuasse a falar.

\- Sabaku no Hinata-sama o espera no teu escritório.

\- Obrigado por informar. Está dispensada, Mae-san.

A mulher fez uma reverencia e saiu. Ele fitou o copo e o sake no qual só havia dado um gole e entornou o resto na pia. Era melhor que não cheirasse a álcool. Ele saiu andando para o escritório es passos largos, porém lentos. Observava tudo ao seu redor com calma. Quando abriu a porta e a viu parada, sorriu. Hinata estava de costas para ele observando os soldados executarem o kata em sintonia.

\- Achei que estivesse com a garotinha a essa hora.

\- O treinamento acabou. - Ela virou-se para fita-lo e sorriu. - Como terminamos cedo, vim te ver.

Gaara trancou a porta e cerrou as cortinas. Acendeu algumas poucas velas e suspirou aliviado com o escuro. Havia um dor de cabeça a caminho. Se aproximou da esposa e brincou com os dedos dela antes de entrelaça-los nos seus. Fitou-a em silencio por um momento e admirou as maçãs do rosto dela coradas. Soltou a mão e a abraçou. Ela apoiou a testa no peito dele e o ruivo começou a acariciar o topo da cabeça dela.

Ficaram assim por um tempo.

Ela ergueu o rosto, mas não fitou-o.

\- Tenho um mal pressentimento.- ela murmurou.

\- Também sinto que algo está errado.

\- O que será que vai acontecer?

Ele encarou-a e sentiu uma súbita vontade de desviar o olhar para qualquer outro ponto. Não conseguia mentir para ela e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem. Seu próprio habito de beber havia voltado e ele não o fazia desde que ela havia chego em Sunagakure no Sato.

\- Nos ultimos meses... Aconteceram muitas coisas. A tensão entre as Cinco Nações parece crescer a cada minuto que passa. Nossos soldados estão saindo em missões e não estão voltando. Pequena rebeliões estouram por todos os cantos. Muitos civis desaparecem assim que cruzam a fronteira. - ele respirou fundo. - Temo que haja uma guerra a caminho.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça novamente.

\- Shizue comentou sobre isso. Disse que tenho que levantar um exercito.

O ruivo franziu a testa.

\- Como assim?

\- Existem mais de nós. Muitos outros que são como eu e você. Preciso encontra-los. Preciso uni-los e lidera-los. Só assim a guerra terá fim.

Gaara apertou o abraço.

\- Eu não posso te perder.

\- E eu não quero te deixar. Vamos sempre nos encontrar. Vamos sempre voltar um para o outro.

* * *

Ele sentiu a brisa quente e seca do deserto balançar seu cabelo loiro claríssimo. Se sentou na janela do quarto e se virou para observa-la. A mulher acariciava o ventre grande e redondo com ternura. Já estava baixo e contrações anunciavam que o parto não demoraria mais de uma ou duas semanas para acontecer. Tal se fez a dificuldade dela de continuar se movendo livremente que, num ato descuidado da parte dele, ele começou a perambular pela mansão quase sempre vazia para ajuda-la. Como Hitoshi Hyuuga, atual líder do clã e homem escolhido para engravida-la, passava a maior parte do tempo preso no escritório, o Ichibi sentia que tinha carta branca para se mover pelo local com a amada.

Ela estava visivelmente feliz por tê-lo ao seu lado por tempo quase integral novamente. Sentia falta dos dias que andavam pelo deserto em busca do complexo Hyuuga. Só os dois.

As vezes os olhos dele pousavam no ventre avantajado e ele se perguntava se um dia ela poderia carregar um filhote dele.

Ela sentiu uma nova pontada no ventre e sua respiração acelerou.

\- Shu- kaku...

Ele se aproximou, tomou a mão dela nas suas e começou a contar o espaço entre as contrações enquanto tentava confortá-la. Iam e vinha com uma frequência crescente e a cada vez que voltavam demoravam mais para pararem. Ela o fitou quando uma de suas contrações pararam e sorriu, mas o sorriso logo se desfez e ela gritou. Ele olhou para os lençóis ficando úmidos rapidamente e percebeu que a bolsa havia estourado.

\- Me desculpe... - sussurrou e percebeu que ela havia começado a chorar. Pegou um vaso e atirou-o no chão com força para alertar a serva no andar de baixo.

Passos apressados e murmúrios começaram a ecoar pela mansão e ela fitou-o num pedido mudo para que ficasse.

\- Me desculpe... - ele murmurou novamente. Beijou a testa dela, então a ponta do nariz. Em um redemoinho ele se foi.

Os gritos dela iam sumindo conforme o tempo continuava a devorar os minutos. Logo não passava de lamentos murmurados. Então houve um grunhido e o som de um recém-nascido ecoou pelo local. A mãe mantinha a boca aberta num grito mudo que nunca escapou por completo. No canto do quarto um olho flutuava próximo ao teto na quina mais escura do quarto, assistindo tudo.

O Ichibi vigiara tudo com o coração apertado. Quando viu a criança algo dentro de si criou vida.

Aquele menino foi erguido pelo pai biológico e analisado com um olhar clínico do homem. Não havia uma gota de amor nos olhos do pai daquela criança.

Nem uma gota sequer.

O menino iria crescer sem amor.

Sem amor.

Sem...

...Amor.

Quando o sol finalmente se pôs naquela tarde quente, uma mulher ofegava com o filho recém-nascido mamando em seus seios e Ichibi a assistia a distancia. Quando o ultimo raio de sol cintilou no horizonte, Shukaku urrou. Foi um sol alto e rouco como um trovão que fez as casas e os muros tremerem levemente e assustou as pessoas. Shukaku urrou três longas vezes para reconhecer o recém-chegado. Nenhuma das vezes o bebê se encolheu com susto ou medo.

Ele, Ichibi, rugiu em reconhecimento a criança, reconhecendo-o como filho de um grande guerreiro assim como era o costume entre os seus antes de ser enviado para viver nessa terra infértil dominada por humanos. Mas o guerreiro no caso era apenas ela, sua amada, porque nunca reconheceria aquele homem como alguém valente e poderoso. Naquela noite também emitiu alguns sons altos e longos, que rasgavam o silencio que havia caído sobre o lugar. Eram algo semelhante a uivos e mostravam toda sua dor. A dor por saber que a criança não era sangue de seu sangue, mas de outro alguém; a dor por saber que dentro de um mês estaria tudo acabado e ela iria embora, deixando-o sozinho para trás depois de aprender a amá-la.

Porque ele sabia que ela tinha quinze dias para fortalecer a criança com seu leite celestial e seu amor antes de partir. Porque ele sabia que no primeiro raio de sol da 16ª manhã sua missão estaria concluída e ela partiria.

Mas os uivos doloridos dele não estavam sozinhos, dentro da principal mansão do clã Hyuuga uma mulher, um anjo, chorava e cantava de modo triste em línguas estranhas agarrada ao filho.

* * *

Acabei. Fim. Desse capítulo, hehehe.

 **Uchiha Himitsu** , sua SUMIDA! Entendo a arte dos trabalhos.. Triste história. Respira fundo e tenta não hiperventilar, porque a coisa ainda vai ficar melhor - ou pior, depende do ponto de vista. A reencarnação passada da Hina é DIVA! Ainda tem mais coisa pra contar sobre ela que você vai adorar. Mas não, ela não era esposa dele e o filho não é dele. A missão dela era outra, lembra? Ta escrito em algum lugar nos capítulos, depois acho e te mostro. Ah!, não apareceu seu email na review T.T sinto muito.

 **BarbaraGava,** Hinata-chan é uma caixinha de surpresas. Shukaku é muito fofo! *-* Relaxa que eu não vou acabar por agora. Eu devia ter escrito direto no pc, mas como só ganhei um note agora, ta tudo no caderno e sabe como é... Sou virginiana, apesar de organizada e boa pra limpar, comigo procrastinar também é uma arte. Passa 40 caps pro pc é como vender a alma se você tem mais alguma coisa pra fazer - no meu caso to escrevendo alucinadamente outras fanfics - em dois dias consegui produzir seis capítulos para a fic Ela e iniciar outra que vai ser tchantchararan: uma ShikaHina!, mas tenho que ver se a ideia vai vingar. Se brotar uns dois ou três capítulos a mais eu posto. Pergaminho é meu atual bebê e hoje e ontem escrevi dois capítulos pra ele que me fizeram restabelecer minha ligação com a fic.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Matsuri olhou ao redor e franziu a testa. Dois dias atrás havia chegado à Amegakure no Sato e agora se preparava para sair daquela região instável. Seria estúpida se morresse numa guerra civil logo após escapar com o mínimo de sorte de ser executada em sua terra natal. De certa forma, por mais que quisesse odiar seu amor de infância, sentia-se grata por ele sentenciar exílio ao invés de execução e as vezes, durante a alta madrugada, se perguntava se ele sentia algo por ela que tentava esconder a todo custo.

Talvez ainda houvesse um lugar para si no coração do poderoso ruivo?

Suspirou. Sua mala estava organizada e os alimentos que comprara no dia anterior estavam bem embalados e estocados. Terminou de arrumar o quarto minúsculo e decadente que conseguira num hotel de beira de estrada e sentou-se. Odiava ter que ficar ali.

Amegakure era fria por causa da chuva constante e os edifícios grandes e ligados por dutos tornavam um lugar cinza e escuro. A fumaça que permeava as ruas também não contribuía muito para Matsuri gostar do lugar. Se você desse dois passos para a esquerda a fumaça que inalaria era por causa do extenso parque industrial que havia naquela cidade-estado, mas se seus passos fossem para a direita o que inalaria podia ser mais um dos venenos que tanto os rebeldes como o governo soltavam para poderem exterminar seus inimigos.

Era um lugar excessivamente hostil até para alguém que cresceu entre os militares numa cidade presa no deserto.

Perdida em pensamentos quase não ouviu as batidas na porta torta. Pôs a mão na maçaneta já com uma adaga na mão pronta para lutar se fosse preciso. Sabia que era perigoso morar sozinha num lugar estranho assolado pela guerra, porém não tinha outra escolha. O medo de ser violada nessa terra estranha a assolava. Não permitiria que nenhum homem a tocasse. Não permitiria que a estuprassem por um mero deslize.

\- Matsuri? De Sunagakure? Pode abrir a porta? Sabemos que está aí.

Ela estreitou o olhar e se colocou do outro lado da porta. ''Será que mudaram de ideia sobre a execução?'', perguntou-se ela.

\- H-hai?

\- Viemos lhe fazer uma bela proposta. Será que pode ouvi-la?

Ainda desconfiada abriu a porta e deixou-os entrar. Seus olhos desconfiados estudaram a postura daqueles homens com cuidado, procurando qualquer denúncia de hostilidade neles. Eram quatro no total. Um deles era mais esguio e tinha a postura de um nobre, seus cabelos negros faltando reluzir impecáveis naquela cidade imunda. Em uma meia lua posta atrás do homem aparentemente nobre, estavam os outros três homens. À esquerda um mouro de estatura mediana e olhos negros como carvão a encarava por entre os fios de cabelo rebelde que lhe caiam na face. À direita um loiro de olhos azuis, baixinho e ligeiramente roliço sorria levemente com um olhar astuto. Logo atrás um negro alto, de ombros largos, careca e com uma cicatriz que descia do topo da cabeça, passava pela orelha esquerda e descia horrenda rumo as costa denunciando que havia sido vítima de um ataque com napalm. Era também cego de um olho e pela ausência total de som sendo emitido por parte dele a ex-soldado de Suna se perguntou se também era mudo-surdo.

\- Um passarinho verde veio até mim contar coisas... Entretanto, tive que vir pessoalmente com alguns dos meus homens para confirma-las.

\- Sobre?

\- Sobre uma garotinha que perdeu seu posto privilegiado ao lado do Kazekage por causa da esposa estúpida dele. Sobre uma garotinha que jurou vingar-se da mulher que destruiu sua vida, da mulher que pode ser a gota d'água esperando para cair na hora errada e iniciar uma guerra. Temos um plano que envolve eliminar essa certa Hyuuga e queremos saber o que pensas dele.

Matsuri sorriu.

\- Sou toda ouvidos.

O homem com aparência nobre sorriu amplamente para ela.

Gaara a cordou de supetão. Buscou aflito Hinata na cama e percebeu que havia adormecido, o que significava que o Ichibi devia ter tomado conta de seu corpo por algumas horas. Começou a entrar em pânico por não conseguir achar um corpo ao lado do seu na cama enquanto tateava, mas sentia os grãos de areia nos lençóis lhe arranharem os dedos.

Seu medo diminuiu quando ouviu um grunhido próximo a si e se virou para a origem do som.

Hinata dormia serenamente encolhida como um feto entre os lençóis e cobertores mais grossos. Seu rosto estava enterrado no travesseiro e a maior parte do cabelo lhe cobria a face e os seios.

Abraçou-a e respirou fundo. Sonhara com ela sendo arrancada de seus braços de modo bruto e não gostara nem um pouco da sensação ruim que o assolava. Começou a acalmar-se ouvindo as batidas lentas e constantes do coração dela. Apertou-a com mais força que o usual contra si e ouviu um suspiro rápido que sinalizava que ela havia sorrido em seu sono. Sorriu minimamente com o som e viu os olhos dela se abrirem um pouco meio sonolentos para fita-lo antes de novamente dormir banhada pelo luar que espiava por entre as cortinas.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que a abraçou, mas não conseguia dormir de forma alguma. Aquela sensação ruim lhe comia as entranhas. Deixou a ponta dos dedos vagarem pelo braços dela deixando trilhas fantasmas pelo caminho. Pouco depois ela acordou com a carícia e os primeiros raios da manhã invadindo o quarto. Ele se aconchegou contra ela e deixou a mão vagar para dentro dos cobertores e junto ao corpo dela.

Hinata sorriu para ele de forma meio sonolenta e divertida.

\- Nunca fizemos isso pela manhã. – comentou virando-se para encara-lo, a voz ainda rouca do sono.

Ele sorriu um pouco travesso em resposta, mas seus olhos mostravam uma emoção que ela não conseguiu reconhecer no momento.

\- Há uma primeira vez para tudo. - respondeu e começou a deslizar a barra da camisola em direção aos ombros dela. Queria livrar-se daquela peça.

As roupas foram retiradas da mesma calmaria de sempre, mas ele percebia certa urgência nos toques dele. As mãos grandes do ruivo estavam mais firmes e apertavam com um pouco mais de agressividade, parando sempre um ponto antes de feri-la. O corpo dele a envolvia de modo mais possessivo e primitivo, como se estivesse a um passo de perder o controle sobre seus instintos. Dessa vez algo o devorava e tornava mais bruto.

Em algum ponto ele já não sabia onde ele terminava e... Onde o Shukaku começava.

Porém por todo o tempo Hinata apenas aceitou a mudança e lhe sorriu quando percebia que ele iria tentar se afastar. Um gesto ou outro nada usual a fazia gargalhar e aperta-lo mais contra si, tentando senti-lo com maior intensidade. Tentando gravar cada toque; cada gesto em sua memória, afinal ela também sentia que algo estava fora do lugar; que algo estava errado.

Não era como se aquilo não fosse fazer amor; não, ele não estava fodendo-a como alguns anunciam por aí. Ele apenas estava deixando seus instintos gritarem quando antes o medo de feri-la era quem se impunha. Sentia que devia fazer como se essa fosse a ultima vez que se fundiria com ela; sentia que devia gravar cada pedacinho dela para todo sempre... Como se fosse a ultima vez.

E talvez o fosse. Talvez não houvessem oportunidades futuras de urrar ao se enterrar nela a beira de perder o controle do demônio que o habitava por causa do prazer que ela lhe proporcionava. Talvez não houvessem novas oportunidades de aperta-la contra si enquanto sussurrava que ela lhe pertencia, fazendo-a corar e soltar sons baixinhos, quase inaudíveis, porém com uma sofreguidão que ele adorava. Talvez fosse a ultima vez que a veria jogar a cabeça para trás com um grito mudo tentando escapar e o nome dele sendo sussurrado em uma voz rouca e inegavelmente feminina sempre que os olhos cerrados se abriam ligeiramente para fita-lo enquanto descargas de prazer corriam de seu ventre para o resto do corpo. Talvez fosse a ultima vez que a fitaria enquanto ela o encarava de volta com olhos semicerrados e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios rubros pelo abuso recente que receberam apenas para dizer um 'eu te amo' sonolento antes de adormecer.

* * *

Postei! Depois do 3g para de funcionar três vez na hora de salvar e jogar meu esforço no lixo, aqui está.

 **Uchiha Himmitsu,** quer um saquinho de papel pra ajudar a respirar? ;D Um filme não rola, mas eu quero transformar todas as minhas fics grandes em livros depois, só preciso de um emprego, mais de 10000 reais e uma editora. O baby tem que ser de outro cara que é pro gran finale do passado rolar. Sorry. Eu perdi minha lista de fics, mas prometo fazer outra, ok? Beijos e até!

 **BrabaraGava,** ''mistério muito misteriooooo, aqui tem muito mistério!'', Os Backyardigans. Sim, citei Os Backyardigans porque eles são legais e combina com a resposta. O baby é do líder Hyuuga, não do Shukaku. O Shukaku não ousou por uma mão sequer na anja. Nem beijar beijaram. Nomes aparecerão no futuro em algum capítulo que não ! O shikahina miou, não consigo escrever comédia, só drama. Para os planos de outra fic qe tenho na gaveta, uma ao estilo de A menina que tinha a morte como companhia, Madahina ou Kakahina? Qual acha melhor? Beijos e inté.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Areia**

Ela estava se sentindo nervosa. Havia algo no ar que não permitia que relaxasse um segundo sequer. Seus músculos estavam todos tensos e seus pelos, eriçados. A cada passo que Gaara dava, ela também dava um a fim de acompanha-lo. Há mais ou menos duas semanas eles não conseguiam se separar; não conseguiam perder um ao outro de vista. Ele se recusava a permitir que ela ficasse sozinha e rosnava quando alguém se aproximava muito dela, mesmo se fosse apenas uma criança.

Ele nunca teve uma postura tão superprotetora como nas últimas semanas.

Ele nunca esteve tão atento para cada movimento ao seu redor como nas últimas semanas.

Ela suspirou e olhou ao redor. As sobrancelhas franzidas e os lábios apertados denunciando sua intranquilidade. Nesse momento ela estava sentada ao lado dele analisando algumas papeladas e separando por ordem de urgência o que ele devia assinar. Os olhos de Gaara, entretanto, estavam focados nos soldados treinando e as vezes ele bradava que determinado soldado tivesse ataques mais assertivos ou que o outro concertasse a postura. Havia criando uma nova divisão dentro do exército na qual escolhera os soldados a mão e queria fortalece-los todos os dias. Falhas não eram permitidas.

Foi quando tudo aconteceu.

O som era seco, mas alto o suficiente para fazer todos os soldados pararem o treino e se concentrarem na origem do som. Gaara se ergueu e começou a ouvir atentamente junto aos seus homens. Hinata estremeceu e reconheceu os próximos sons

 _(como os anúncios de uma guerra. A guerra está se esgueirando nessa cidade, você consegue sentir isso, Hinata?)_

como os sons de inúmeras explosões cortando a monotonia de mais um dia quente em Suna.

Não foram necessárias muitas ordens, os soldados já sabiam de antemão qual protocolo seguir e imediatamente se armaram e se organizaram em batalhões. Estavam prontos para defender seus lares. Estavam prontos para morrer por sua nação. Gritos de guerra ecoaram

( _temo uma futura invasão. Temo que tudo saia dos eixos...)_

nas paredes que começaram a exibir novas rachaduras a cada novo estrondo. Homens e mulheres começaram a se mobilizar do modo que foram treinados exaustivamente para fazer.

Mais um estrondo. Hinata caiu no chão. Outro estrondo. Se jogou para frente e começou a correr vendo as costas do marido a poucos passos de distância. Seus olhos claros se recusavam a deixar a silhueta dele se movendo porque

 _(pedi que uma aliança militar fosse erguida entre as Cinco Grandes Nações. – suspiro. - Mas apenas Konohagakure aceitou se aliar a Suna.)_

sentia que se o perdesse de vista seria seu fim.

A sirenes nas ruas gritavam em um som alto e agudo além de brilharem vermelhas como faróis no meio da fumaça cinzenta. Sinos enormes localizados em pontos estratégicos badalavam sem parar e ecoavam sem dar tempo para quem quer que os controlasse descansasse. O som de metal se chocando contra metal, de tiros e explosões estava por todos os lados. Haviam gritos nascendo e morrendo ao ritmo caótico da destruição.

\- Hinata! - Gaara chamou sem parar de correr e se virou para fita-la. - Você sabe o que fazer.

\- Gaara... Eu ainda não estou pronta.

\- Sim, você está. Agora mais do que nunca sabe que está pronta. Sabe que não posso te levar pra linha de frente e sabe que pode fazer isso sozinha.

\- Não me sinto pronta... – declarou angustiada.

\- Mas está.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Sinto isso. Sinto que agora é a hora perfeita pra você mostrar o que pode fazer. Sinto que esse momento é tão necessário quanto o ar que respiramos.

Ela desviou o olhar.

Ele parou de correr e a fez parar também. Abraçou-a como se aquela fosse a última vez (e algo em si gritava que o era) e a beijara com pressa e força. Separam-se e entreolharam-se.

\- Eu te amo. – as palavras caíram dos lábios dele de forma suave. Puxou os véus que a cobriam e fitou a esposa uma última vez antes de virar-se. – Te encontro quando a batalha estiver sobre controle.

\- Gaara...

Ele virou apenas o rosto e a fitou. Seu peito doía e cada fibra de si ordenava que a levasse consigo, mas ele sabia melhor do que a pôr em risco na vanguarda.

\- Hn?

\- Eu... Te amo. Por favor não morra, por favor.

Ele sorriu de leve e estendeu uma mão para acariciar a face dela. Observou-a cerrar os olhos e inclinar-se na direção do toque.

\- O mesmo vale pra você. Prometa-me que não vai morrer. Mantenha-se viva e eu vou busca-la onde for que você esteja. Prometa.

\- Eu prometo não morrer, e você?

\- Eu prometo.

E com isso ele se foi. Hinata observou o marido sumir na fumaça e se unir aos seus homens. Estavam se movendo em direção à Muralha. Suspirou e viu que alguns homens se aproximavam. Pôs-se a correr na direção contraria até chegar em uma praça. Viu alguns dos soldados do novo batalhão a seguirem e destruírem todos os inimigos que encontravam pelo caminho. Viu os que estava à frente de si começarem a se posicionar formando uma semicircunferência com ela no centro. Todos estavam de costas para si.

Parou no centro de uma praça e deixou que os homens que a perseguiam a alcançassem. Ficou parada de costas para eles esperando que se aproximassem cada vez mais. Fechou os olhos e ativou o Byakugan. Conseguia diferencia-los pela cor de suas almas. Conseguia também as ouvir vozes – sussurros e gritos – dos parasitas que se alimentavam de cada pessoa num enorme diâmetro.

\- Olha que alma pura... Acho que é uma criança... – uma delas murmurou.

\- Vou devora-la. Devora-la. Devora-la. Devora-la. Devora-la. – outra cantarolou.

\- Sangueee. Sangueeeee. Mate-os, humano. Mate aquele garoto e aquela mulher e aquele bebê nos braços dela e ...

\- Você não gosta daquele ali, não é? Ele matou seu aliados. Mate-o também. Vingue seus parceiros.

\- Tantas almas! Tantas! Tantas! Quero aquela ali. Ah! E aquela também. O que é aquilo? Uma menininha perdida e morrendo nos escombros? Acho que ela é meu próximo alimento.

\- São tão deliciosas! Tantas almas frescas, amedrontadas e suculentas...

Hinata tentou bloquear aqueles sons que nenhum outro escutava e deixou seu corpo se mover. Num movimento fluido se livrou de todos os seus véus. Seus dedos roçaram a tira de couro que segurava a túnica no lugar e a puxaram. Sentiu o tecido leve e macio da túnica escorrer por seus ombros rumo à areia. Sua pele pálida e branca agora estava coberta apenas por um short curto vermelho e uma blusa regata na cor do elemento que inunda os desertos com um enorme brasão das Forças Armadas de Sunagakure no Sato.

Deu uma olhada ao seu redor e percebeu que seu esquadrão estava posicionado da forma que o Sabaku ruivo ordenara. Era uma circunferência com ela no centro. Nenhum deles estava virado para ela. Todos mantinhas suas armas em punho e alguns atiradores de elite se aproveitavam dos tetos dos prédios para executarem os inimigos que avistavam antes de se aproximarem dos soldados de luta de media ou curta distância. Percebeu que tudo estava indo como o planejado e tentou se acalmar. Respirou fundo e esperou.

Quando a primeira mão a tocou, Hinata deixou-se pegar fogo.

* * *

 **Há! Mais um.**

 **BarbaraGava** , hehehehehe isso que é vicio minha byakugan. Mas misterio bom é o que te faz parir um filho! Acho que quando eu engravidar, vou marcar o dia que quero que o bebê nasça pra sair com o melhor signo, ascendente e etc, e ler Stephen King nesse dia. De preferencia O Iluminado, que é pro menino sair rápido. Os dois tem que parar com essa mania de se meterem nos caminhos errados. Eles arrumam muita confusão sem quererem. Não tenho dom pra hentai bem explícito. Quer dizer, eu tinha, mas minha mãe descobriu e eu só tinha quinze anos e aí, já sabe né? Minha mãe me proibiu de escrever por muito tempo. Tive até que mudar meu nome de perfil pra ela não me achar mais! MORTE A MATSURI! Relaxa, a hora dela ainda há de chegar. Shukaku é muito fofo! Você tem que agradecer a escritora de Irmandade da Adaga Negra, que li quando tinha quatorze anos - até o 7 livro só, o resto nunca li- por escrever sobre um personagem chamado Rhage. A semelhança do comportamento do Shukaku e do demo do personagem não é mera coincidência. Em A menina que tinha a morte como companhia ( eu devia ter pensado num nome menor!) ela sofre de Distúrbio de Múltiplas Personalidades, algo no estilo de As Três Faces de Eva, mas nessa fic que quero fazer, ela só é uma psicopata mesmo. Acho que vou pegar o Kakashi pra ser o par dela, porque ele aparece logo no primeiro capítulo. Vamos escrever uma Hinaharem! Nunca tentei isso e vou precisar ler as de outras pessoas pra escrever a parte mais dramática, tu cuidando das partes engraçadas e eu da choradeira fica mais equilibrado. Uh! Eu achei aquele Tonehina que você falou! Fiquei lendo apaixonadamente. Vou caçar essa autora. Qualquer um que shippe a Hina com o Sasori merece respeito imediato ( ele é um pedaço de mal caminho bom demais pra Haruno!) ´0´ Se for boa, pode fazer propaganda mesmo! Até!

 **Uchiha Himitsu** , sabia que eu tenho ( tinha?) um colega de classe que foi jogar basquete na França? Ele decidiu uma final com o ultimo arremesso nos últimos dois segundos de jogo. Enfim, isso foi só um dado irrelevante com alguma ligação. Moça, sua lista ta dificil. Tenho que rastrear tudo. Faz o seguinte, enquanto eu não reuno tudo de novo, entra no meu perfil e le as fics que eu favoritei. Se recebeu meu favorito é porque é de babar! Shukaku chegou tarde demais na fila do pão, teve que esperar até o outro dia ( Hinata e Gaara nascer) pra poder disputar pelo pão de sal de novo. Tu supera, ta tranqs. Ficou fofo né? O Gaara e a Hina são muito fofinhos juntos! Matsuri é doida, da um tiro de fuzil nela que acaba. Porque você não me deixa mata-la? É tão legal! O Uchiha é meu filho em formato de fic. Ficou muito muito muito boa na minha opinião. Matar a Hinata dá um climax, um quê a mais no enredo. Gaara é o ruivo dos ruivos! Beijos! 


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Gaara parou à frente de seus soldados e esperou. Observou o inimigo invadindo pela única entrada por um momento e ergueu a mão. Observou os cavalos e os homens com equipamentos mais pesados e complexos se aproximarem do portão e cerrou o punho. Em um segundo milhares de flechas caíram naquela direção como chuva. Algumas estavam pegando fogo, outras carregavam sacos com pólvora, explosivos pequenos e ácidos. Logo o caos se instaurou.

O inimigo virou cinzas em alguns pontos ou se jogou no chão e começou a gritar porque um líquido, um gás ou um gel o atingiu em cheio, apenas para serem assassinados pelos atirados de elite escondidos em prédios e telhados Pouco depois da altura do portão linhas banhadas com veneno formavam teias de aranha e matam quem as ousasse tocar. Logo depois dessas linhas vinham novas linhas, muito mais finas e difíceis de se enxergar, todas banhadas com cerol e outras substancias mutilando quem ousasse correr na direção delas. Não muito depois, para deter os que haviam entrado na vila antes das linhas serem erguidas e das Forças Armadas iniciarem o contra-ataque, um batalhão inteiro posicionado em uma semicircunferência de mais de 400 homens alinhados em três fileiras os esperava. A fileira da frente se mantinha deitadas e rente ao chão, suas armas mirando tudo a sua frente; a segunda estava ajoelhada e mirava no céu, derrubando ou explodindo qualquer ameaça que fosse arremessada rumo ao centro de Suna; a terceira se mantinha em pé e os soldados estavam revezados, um mirando para cada lado.

Cada movimento das mãos de Gaara moviam um dos três batalhões que compunham as linhas de ataque e ele sabia que seu trabalho e o trabalho dos homens de seus batalhões sozinhos não bastavam para impedir a invasão. Estava preocupado com as atividades mais próximas ao centro de Suna e quase pediu para seus subordinados recuarem um pouco para protegerem o coração da cidade.

Foi quando ele viu.

Um raio subiu aos céus na praça que era o campo do batalhão recém criado e liderado por sorriso se espalhou por sua face quando o raio criou tentáculos e começou a chicotear tudo ao seu redor numa velocidade absurda. A luz cessou por cinco segundos e então voltou com uma força ainda maior.

O rugido ensurdecedor de milhares de trovões fez a areia de toda a cidade chacoalhar.

\- Senhor?

Gaara olhou para o subcomandante e ordenou que ele tomasse as rédeas dos ataques aéreos. Então desceu a Muralha com toda a velocidade que pôde reunir e gargalhou quando seus pés tocaram a areia e ela saltou para envolve-lo.

\- Shukaku. – Gaara murmurou em reconhecimento.

\- Criança. – saudou o demônio antes de assumir o controle do corpo do ruivo.

\- Por Sunagakure! – urraram os soldados.

\- Por Hinata! – rosnou o Ichibi para si mesmo antes de atacar.

O sol foi ofuscado pela chuva de raios constante e uma nuvem negra de fumaça se formou ao redor do ponto mais alto que os raios alcançavam formando uma espiral semelhante a de um furacão. Os estrondos de explosões corriam por cada viela. Haviam gritos, urros, brados, lágrimas e sangue em cada esquina. A areia agora também lutava, sugando o inimigo para dentro de si ou atingindo-o com densas lanças que ela formava no ar e desfazia quando se banhava no sangue do assassinado em nome do seu mestre.

A areia dançava a dança da morte e se recusava a parar.

Assim as horas se passaram. O minutos gotejaram no tempo. O sol cedeu seu lugar à lua.

Os civis que haviam sobrevivido ao ataque inicial haviam sido escoados para bunkers no subsolo entre os sete oásis. Eram formigas escondidas no formigueiro durante uma chuva (de sangue). Os soldados matavam e contabilizavam os danos sofridos e infligidos. E haviam os sinos também. Depois do anuncio do ataque, que durou meia hora, eles passaram a soar a cada uma hora badalando apenas única vez a cada hora. O que era reconfortante para os moradores, pois uma badalava anunciava que Suna estava em vantagem; duas, o inimigo estava em vantagem; três, alguém de alta patente havia caído e consequentemente seu batalhão iria colapsar a qualquer momento; quatro, a queda do Comandante Geral das F.A, Gaara; e cinco, o Kazkage fora destruído.

Pela contagem de badaladas já haviam se passado dez horas desde o início do ataque. Os invasores haviam reduzido consideravelmente e duas horas antes as tropas inimigas pararam de chegar.

Ichibi estava tão preocupado em dilacerar seu inimigo que não percebeu quando a chuva de raios cessou. Os outros soldados, generais, tenentes, comandantes, estavam tão preocupados em defender Suna e se protegerem que também não perceberam. Mas no topo de uma das torres do castelo, na famosa torre do Kazekage, um homem reparou.

Kankuro estava trabalhando loucamente tentando comandar seu povo durante o ataque. Suas responsabilidades sugavam o máximo de si em um momento tão delicado. As quatros primeiras horas foram caóticas, mas por volta da passagem da quinta para sexta hora tudo estava sob controle. Foi então que resolvera trabalhar na contagem de mortos e no reconhecimento de quais batalhões possuíam déficits e outros problemas durante a batalha.

A primeira linha ofensiva, sob comando de Gaara/Shukaku era composta por três batalhões, sendo um só a Força Aérea, outro só o Exército e o terceiro um misto das duas forças. Entre todas as linhas de combate essa era a que possuía o menor número de baixa e que havia causado o maior número de estragos no armamento inimigo e baixas neles. As duas linhas de retaguarda que se seguiam possuíam uma baixa moderada, sendo a mais agressiva liderada por Temari e a mais defensiva lidera por um homem implacável no exército de nome Akasuna no Sasori. A terceira linha, a defensiva, era composta de outros dois pelotões: mais próximos à Segunda Linha estavam dois batalhões sob o comando de um senhor da guerra chamado Seiji e protegendo o coração da Vila estava novíssimo pelotão de Hinata.

Como a chuva de raios era a prova de que os civis e os nobres estavam seguros e que não havia grande ameaça a eles, a parada súbita não seguida por uma nova onda era motivo de alerta. Kankuro estava preocupado com esse batalhão desde a oitava hora seguida de conflito. Ele sabia que Hinata não havia crescido entre soldados, que o treinamento dela para situações de emergência se restringiam a quatro meses e que uma hora ela iria se cansar. E quando ela se cansasse...

O que iria acontecer?, era a pergunta que o atormentava. Foi por isso que determinou que de cinco em cinco minutos deixaria as papeladas para assisti-la.

A resposta veio mais cedo do que ele se permitia imaginar. Da janela de seu escritório ele viu a luz intensa se tornar apenas um fio iluminado e desaparecer. Dali ele podia enxerga-la e vigiar sua postura. Era impossível não reconhece-la. A garota brilhava como um farol e coordenava onde cada tentáculo ia atacar com movimentos semelhantes a uma dança. De inicio havia se assustado em ve-la brilhar tanto, temera uma repetição do _incidente,_ mas foi então que percebeu que era uma repetição em grande escala que Gaara e a pequena Shizue haviam a treinado para executar.

Para um mero humano como ele, pessoas como ela e seu irmão eram extraordinárias e seu valor em batalhas era imensurável. Foi seu medo e encantamento que o fizeram observa-la no momento que ela caiu. Quando a pele dela parou de reluzir e deu lugar ao brilho de um humano qualquer.

Tudo se passou num borrão. Ele sabia que havia gritado para que chamassem Baki e ordenou que badalassem o sino três vezes. Repetia como um mantra que Gaara, ou o Ichibi - seja lá quem estivesse no controle no momento – olhasse para trás e fosse ajuda-la. A bile tentava escapar por sua boca enquanto um único pensamento se repetia inúmeras vezes:

Hinata caiu.

Hinata caiu.

Hinata caiu.

E agora?

O súbito conhecimento das consequências da queda dela o fizeram tremer. Como seu irmão reagiria à queda da esposa? Como protegeriam o coração de Suna sem ela? Como garantiriam o futuro de Suna sem ela ao lado de Gaara?

Em um minuto ela estava caída no centro da praça, seus homens correndo para auxilia-la, no próximo uma nuvem de poeira nublou tudo. Então ele quis gritar em desespero. Ela havia desaparecido e os soldados que haviam corrido em seu socorro estavam todo espalhados pela areia com o corpo separado de suas cabeças.

Hinata, o Anjo de Sunagakure no Sato, havia desaparecido.

\- Senhor?

\- OS SINOS! OS SINOS! TRÊS VEZES! OS SINOS! – berrou em pânico.

\- Já badalamos, Senhor. Já o fizemos. Quem... ?

\- Hinata... – Kankuro falou num sussurro com o rosto retorcido em angustia. Virou-se para Baki e deixou uma lágrima escapar. – Hinata se foi.

* * *

E a Guerra oficialmente tem início! UHUUUUUL

 **BarbaraGava,** pra dar um charme a mais pros próximos capítulos tem que parar no clímax. Gosto de ver bebes nascendo, é legal. Se é que me entende mwahhahahahahah. Acho que meus planos envolvem engravidar no ano novo, pra nascer virginiano, ou engravidar em novembro que é pra nascer canceriano. Mas se engravidar no carnaval e nascer escorpião ta de buenas. Hahaha. Acho que seu tiver que ler livros antes de parir, vou devorar livros sobre a história do mundo, sobre geopolítica, antropologia, filosofia e etc. pro meu filho já nascer sabendo fazer miçangas e vender arte na praia. Não sei o que farei com um filho de exatas. Preciso de um marido de exatas '-' Merda.

Ououououou eu quero ler eles! Vai que me dá umas ideias?

Ela já ta morta. Fritinha. Já era. Usou poder em excesso.

PSYCHO KILLER I HAVE TO SAY NANANANANANANANANAANNANAANANA

Kakashi é um marmanjo divino! Ele é o coroa sexy que todas amam. Só que mais bonito que o George Clooney. Muito mais. E mais novo também. Já tenho uma conta no spirit '-' e vc é minha friend lá hehehe ta doida a menina. Aaaaah, eu quero harém! É muito impossível, mas é legal de ver. Até!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Shukaku interrompeu seu banho de sangue quando a segunda badalada alcançou seu ouvidos. Quando veio a terceira e última ele olhou ao redor e viu os militares se entreolharem confusos.

Alguém caiu, mas quem?

Gaara dentro de si observava sonolento tudo ao seu redor. Junto ao Ichibi estranhara as badaladas. Foi quando um fogo de artifício subiu solitário em direção ao céu e estourou. Era branco como a neve e mais belo que qualquer outro. A cor pura brilhou no céu alaranjado por causa do fogo e da fumaça e o monstro recuou um passo.

Shukaku virou-se e olhou para o centro de Suna. A luz com um milhão de tentáculos já não estava mais lá. Hinata havia caído. Ela havia caído.

Hinata havia sido derrotada.

Hinata havia caído.

Hinata havia

Caído

Hinata

Havia

...

Caído

Gaara perdeu totalmente a consciência nesse instante. Shukaku soltou um rugido alto e dolorido. Lançou-se na direção na qual Hinata deveria estar e não hesitou em dilacerar todo e qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho na direção dela, não se importando se era aliado ou inimigo. O medo o cegara. Equanto corria buscava com os olhos qualquer resquício de luz em meio ao caos, mas não conseguia ver nada. Ele podia enxergar a alma brilhante de inúmeras crianças escondidas nos bunkers, mas a luz natural da alma da Sabaku de cabelos negros havia parado de brilhar como um farol.

Hinata não estava mais lá.

Chegou na praça e buscou entre os corpos e escombros em uma frenesi nunca antes sentida. Arfou e tentou se concentrar. Não era possível que ao menos um pequeno rastro do chakra dela não tivesse ficado para trás. Fechou o olhos e se aquietou. Quando os abriu de novo quase urrou de alegria.

Quatro quilômetros a nordeste de Sunagakure no Sato um chakra franco porém composto por um misto de branco e lilás era arrastado em altas velocidade por manchas negras. Estava fazendo uma curva. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele se lançou naquela direção e começou a persegui-los.

Os sons da batalha já não o alcançavam.

Já não podia discernir os soldados de Suna dos inimigos.

Já não ligava para Suna e todos os deveres do garoto que o guardava dentro de si.

Tudo que importava era ela. Estavam afastando-a de si. Estavam roubando-a de si. Estavam levando-a para longe.

Ah!, ele não permitiria. Não mesmo!

* * *

Ela sorriu para ele. Uma criança repousava tranquila em seus braços. Ele se sentou na cama e a ouviu ranger com o peso extra.

\- Ele é pequeno. – estatou sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

Um mês atrás essa criança havia nascido. Há um mês ele a vigiava em silêcio da janela sem ousar se aproximar por que via o quão exausta ela estava. Essa era a primeira vez que conversavam desde o dia do parto.

Ela riu.

\- É uma criança humana. Filhotes terrestres são especialmente frágeis.

Ele concordou. Caíram novamente no silêncio.

\- Shukaku-kun, posso lhe contar algo?

\- Hn? – encorajou sem tirar os olhos da criança.

\- Se... Se fosse possível que eu partisse como devo, mas em algum ponto voltasse para você... O que faria?

Ele a fitou com uma emoção estranha demais, intensa demais, brilhando nos olhos dourados.

\- Eu ficaria ao seu lado.

\- Por quanto tempo?

\- Até o dia que você partisse novamente e então voltasse novamente e outra vez partisse.

Ela desviou o olhar. Seus olhos agora fixos no filho.

\- Eu... Encontrei um modo de ficar ao seu lado, mas alguns sacrifícios serão necessários.

Silêncio.

O som da areia arranhando a janela anunciava uma ventania vinda do deserto.

Shukaku fitou-a longamente. A face dela era séria e a bela anja reajustava com carinho o filho. Ele podia sentir o caos emocionar dentro de si se mover como um tufão tentando destruir sua razão. Apesar dos sacrifícios, fossem eles quais fossem, ele iria tê-la. Poderia viver, ainda que por curtos períodos, ao lado dela ao invés de vê-la partir e ter a certeza de que nunca mais a veria. Cerrou os olhos e pensou.

Pensou em quando se tornara o Ichibi. Em quando aquela cauda se formou em si e ele desesperou-se tentando se livrar daquela coisa. Lembrou-se que era seu centésimo aniversário e todos comemoravam quando aquela coisa começou a sair de si, derrubando-o no chão na frente de seus irmãos gritando de dor e medo. Naquele dia fora atirado no mundo dos humanos e condenado a viver lá por cem anos celestiais, ou seja, um milênio humano. Havia se sentido impotente, assustado e perdido na sua nova realidade, no seu exílio, quando atirado no deserto.

Sentira-se solitário e amaldiçoado.

E agora ela propunha ficar ao seu lado durante seu martírio.

Sua nova sina seria vê-la partir e rezar a todos os kamis que a enviassem de volta para os seus braços.

\- Qual o preço?

Ela sorriu tristemente e o encarou.

\- Me encontre nos portões ao cair do sol amanhã. Não entre no clã durante todo esse período. Se enterre na areia e de lá não saia, não importa o que aconteça. Por favor.

\- O que... ?

Ela puxou a testa dele para perto de si e beijou suavemente a pele áspera.

\- Até amanhã! – a voz dela saiu num sussurro débil.

Ele apertou os lábios, segurou o queixo dela e apoiou sua testa na dela.

\- Até.

* * *

Demorei, né? Sorry! Muita coisa pra fazer e assistir.

 **uchiha himitsu,** Jan 29, gostou? Deu um trabalho fdp pra escrever tudo. São quatro anos jogando xadrez ( e perdendo consecutivamente do meu amigo Tiesco que era muuuuito bom pros meus niveis mundanos) pra aprender uns movimentos. Siiim, e o ataque era esperado, mas foi tão do nada que é incrível eles terem se organizado tão rápido. A Hina-chan vai ser devolvida pro Gaara-kun... Daqui uns 5 ou 15 capítulos talvez? Tchauzinho!

 **BarbaraGava,** que violência! A culpa não é minha se as historias contadas em capitulos são assim, fazem isso a mais de dois seculos e Joaquim Manoel soube muito bem criar umas regras, até Stephen King fez essa merda nos capítulos quando escreveu A Espera de um Milagre! relaaaxa! Não é 'se' ela morrer, é quando. Adorei a parte da purpurina! Ainda não matei ela! Beijos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Ao abrir os olhos teve a sensação de que tudo era pesado demais, intenso demais, forte demais para ser suportado. Sentia seu corpo queimar em brasas e seus músculos derreterem e estalarem numa sinfonia muda. Sua cabeça estourava como cristal sendo atirado ao chão e pisoteado. Sentia que algumas partes pulsavam e outras pareciam estarem sendo perfuradas por um milhão de agulhas na cadencia das ondas do oceano numa tempestade.

Sentiu que estava se afogando em lembranças confusas demais para serem postas em ordem.

 _''Quanto tempo até poder sair daqui?''_ , uma voz feminina e infantil gritou assustada. A angústia pingava em cada palavra derramada.

 _'' Hinata. Hi-Nata. Hi-Na-Ta. H-Hi... Nata...Hi...Na...Ta...H...''_ , uma voz masculina sibilou nas tempestade de sons, dores, cores e vozes.

 _'' Porque ainda não se matou? Oras, acho que vou lhe poupar o trabalho e amarrar esse lençol no teu pescoço, depois só precisa pular da janela e deixar o tecido e seu peso fazerem o resto!''_ , uma voz andrógina questionou como se estivesse a perguntar se iria chover na próxima tarde.

 _'' Faça parar! Por favor; por favor; por favor; por f-favor; p-por... Favor! Faça! Faça! F-fa... Rar! Faça parar! PARE! PARE! NÃO, POR FAVOR! PA-re! Pa... E!''_ , a voz infantil gritou novamente.

 _'' Quando fecho os olhos, sabe o que vejo? Vejo ódio! O ódio que você trouxe para dentro deste clã e fez se espalhar como um câncer.''_ , uma voz grave sussurrou. A fúria fazendo o tom das palavras oscilarem como um furacão que ameaça destruir toda uma cidade.

 _'' Otou-san... Por que o senhor não consegue me amar?''_

 _'' Otou-san?''_

 _'' OTOU-SAN!''_

 _'' Eu não sou o pai de uma aberração como você.''_

Silêncio.

A dor pareceu suspender-se no véu do tempo. Seu corpo pareceu flutuar sozinho.

 _'' Hinata... Eu...''_ , a voz pareceu um pouco nervosa.

 _'' Por que_

 _O senhor_

 _Não_

 _Consegue_

 _Me_

 _Amar?''_

A voz infantil pingou no nada. As palavras correndo no véu que a envolvia. Tomando forma, massa, densidade, peso.

Uma lágrima quis se formar e cair, mas ficou suspensa naquele vácuo. Brilhando líquida e salobra.

'' Por'' a voz infantil voltou. Agora era trêmula. Oscilante.

''que.

Não.

Consegue.

Me.

AMAR? POR QUE? POR QUE? POR QUE? POR QUE SEMPRE EU?''

Mais lágrimas se formaram no vácuo. Todas brilhavam na escuridão. Cristalinas, refletiam uma luminosidade de origem indeterminada.

Mais silêncio.

Soluços se fizeram presentes.

Uma rosto infantil se formou nas lágrimas, nada mais que um borrão disforme, mas os olhos... Ah! Brilhavam nítidos em toda sua gloria única.

 _'' Porque você nasceu.''_

Você

Nasceu,

Hinata.

Viva com isto.

Suporte isto.

Permaneça viva.

Ela arregalou os olhos e puxou o ar com força. A calmaria se desfez, assim como o rosto nas lágrimas e as vozes. Olhos ao redor enquanto arfava e se debatia em busca de ar e tudo que chegou a si foi o preto. Estava trancada no escuro. Tudo ao seu redor não passava de uma grande dose de nada, mais nada, mais nada.

Era apenas escuridão.

''Estou cega?'', se perguntou em meio ao seu desespero em busca de qualquer rastro de luz que fosse.

Piscou os olhos, porém nada mudou.

\- Gaa-ra...? – sussurrou. Sua voz fez um pequeno eco e reverberou algumas vezes, quase zombando dela.

Talvez estivesse ficado cega na batalha. Com a quantidade de luz que emitira, não era impossível que terminasse com sequelas. Entretanto, se estava ferida, Gaara tinha de estar ao seu lado. Aonde ele estava?

\- Gaara? – arriscou novamente. A voz lhe saíra rasgada; seca; esmiuçada.

Silencio.

Tentou se mover e percebeu que seus músculos pareciam gelatina.

Respirou fundo e um cheiro metálico a atingiu.

Sangue.

Seu coração acelerou e ela gritou. Seu grito ecoou e se repetiu por todos os lados. Resolveu permanecer quieta e esperou e esperou e esperou e esperou e esperou e esperou mais um pouco; então esperou novamente.

Percebeu que a cabeça parara de latejar.

Fechou os olhos e depois reabriu-os, testando-os. A escuridão continuava ali. Cercando-a. Zombando-se de seu medo e confusão. Buscou naquele novo nada qualquer som que fosse, mas apenas encontrou os que ela mesma produzia. Sua respiração. O farfalhar da pele roçando a pele quando tentava se mover.

Percebeu que estava frio e que seu corpo tremia. Percebeu que o sono espreitava sua vigília.

Cogitou estar morta, mas a presença da dor a fez descartar a hipótese.

Cogitou ter perdido não só a luta contra os invasores, mas contra sua outra eu também. Entretanto a dor novamente a fez descartar a ideia.

Aquilo não era um limbo ou um hospital. Aquilo não era seu quarto vazio ou as ruas de Suna depois do ataque.

A angustia veio de mansinho e a abraçou. Envolveu-a de tal modo que impedira qualquer rota de fuga; qualquer escapatória. Percebeu que estava chorando e deixou o sono cravar suas garras em si. Talvez quando acordasse tudo voltaria ao normal.

* * *

Abriu os olhos quando uma luz fraca oscilou na escuridão. Se peito se encheu de esperança e ela tentou sorrir. Ao menos não estava cega.

\- Gaara?

Ouviu uma risada. Um arrepio correu sua espinha e seu sorriso se desfez. Seus pelos se eriçaram e o coração acelerou pronto para o perigo.

\- Não, não. Seu príncipe- demônio não está entre nós. Ele está a própria sorte no deserto na posição oposta a nossa caminhando direto para uma tempestade de areia. Está cavando seu tumulo onde antes chamou de casa.

Seus olhos claros se adaptaram um pouco e ela conseguiu discernir um pouco da silhueta contra a chama fraca de uma vela.

\- Quem é v-você?

\- Eu? Ah! Perdoe meus modos, meu nome é...

* * *

Neji acordou num sobressalto. Seu corpo tremia e o suor frio pingava. Buscou a jarra de água ao lado da cama e despejou um pouco da água no copo e bebeu esperando acalmar-se. Sua respiração acelerada aos poucos foi se acalmando.

Havia sonhado com Hinata, a doce e gentil Hinata. Sonhou que ela ainda era uma criança e que havia se perdido no meio da multidão. No sonho via um garotinho ruivo com orelhas e caudas semelhantes às de um guaxinim tentar alcança-la, mas sempre que se aproximava alguém o puxava para a direção oposta. Até que alguém veio e nocauteou o menininho. Desespero começou a consumir Neji e ele se esforçou para correr mais rápido e alcançá-la. Entretanto, quanto mais corria, mais parecia se distanciar numa ironia cruel. Assistiu horrorizado como ela corria em prantos direto para uma casa em chamas. Ele reconhecia a casa, principalmente aquela parte em especial. Tentou gritar o nome dela, mas foi em vão. Tudo se passava como um filme mudo. Não havia som algum além do choro assustado dela.

Neji suspirou. Sabia que o sonho era um presságio e se recusava a ficar de braços cruzados. Levantou-se e seguiu em direção ao quarto do pai.

\- Otou-san?

\- Neji. – a voz do outro lado respondeu após uma breve pausa. – Entre.

O garoto franziu as sobrancelhas pelo fato do pai estar acordado, mas ignorou. Hiashi tinha o mau habito de trabalhar até tarde. Mas estranhou mais ainda ao perceber que o homem estava sentado na cama no escuro.

\- Hinata está em perigo. - disse sem rodeios. Era uma afirmação.

\- Eu sei

A resposta o assustou um pouco. Esperava o silencio em troca.

\- O que vamos fazer sobre isso?

Agora viera o silencio. Neji conteve a vontade de gritar, porém não segurou o suspiro indignado.

\- Mas Otou-san!

\- Mas nada! Aquela garota já não é responsabilidade do clã!

O mais novo apertou os punhos e soltou uma risada de escárnio.

\- Ela é sua filha...

\- Aquela coisa não é minha filha! – a voz do homem se elevou. – Só tenho a você e a Hanabi como filhos. Volte para o seu quarto, Neji, e não ouse ir atrás daquilo ou será exilado!

\- Otou-san? – uma voz suave cortou o silencio tenso dos dois.

Ambos olharam para a porta.

Uma menina de três, talvez quatro anos os fitava assustada sem saber ao certo se devia entrar no quarto ou manter-se do lado de fora. Seus olhos cheios d'água brilhavam aterrorizados.

\- O que...? – Hiashi começou.

\- Por que você não me ama?

Neji estendeu a para a garotinha e tentou toca-la. No minuto que o fez um barulho agudo percorreu toda a mansão e oscilou. O som começou a ondular e as janelas ameaçaram estourar. E foi isso que fizeram, em uníssono todas as janelas, vasos e esculturas, vasilhas pratos que eram de vidro se estilhaçaram.

Todos os pertences, menos aqueles guardados numa certa área isolada da mansão, onde uma menininha cresceu sozinha.

''Por que não consegue me amar?'' a voz infantil questionou ecoando em cada cômodo daquele lugar.

* * *

Eu

sou

uma

péssima

FICWRITER!

Abandonei vocês por um mês, mas foi por uma boa causa. Entrei na universidade e calouro não vive! Mentira, vive, mas as noites que antes eu dedicava às fanfics viraram noites de festas ou sono mal dormido porque não terminei de ler o texto pra aula no outro dia.

 **NixEyes** , seja bem vinda ao reino de Areia! Haha, provavelmente já leu alguma solta por aí. Iniciar Gaahina é uma praga! Mas quando pega o ritmo fica legal. Obrigada pelos elogios e desculpe a demora pra postar! Beijos!

 **BarbaraGava** , torturo sim! Torturo porque posso! Nunca mato ela pra valer, você devia ter aprendido isso. Shukaku gatin, Shukaku gatin, atrai as 9vinha sem sair do seu cantin. Ela vai voltar pra ele pq é true love. A anja fez uma poha beeem pior que matar o gurizim. Relaxa que supostamente tem uma guerra no caminho, que continua na cabeça mas não deu as caras no papel. Beijos! 


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Era uma vez uma menina feita da mais perfeita pureza que existe no mundo. Seus toques eram suaves e macios, seus sorrisos não continham malícia alguma. Ela era perfeita.

Perfeita.

Mas ainda assim era a maior aberração que já vagara pelo mundo. Trazia em si o peso de profecias que todos queriam esquecer. Seus olhos prometiam o caos.

Quando nasceu, a atenção de todos se viraram para os olhos dela, e foi assim que ela terminou ali, naquela noite de inverno. Ele se lembrava bem de como tudo aconteceu. Lembrava-se de como ela correu para o jardim uma semana antes preocupada com suas flores, presa em sua inocência infantil. Ele assistiu da janela o modo que ela afundou as mãos na neve em busca das flores sem saber exatamente o que fazer para salvar as plantas agora que não tinha mais Hizashi e fora proibida de se aproximar da própria mãe, de Koh e do irmão.

Hiashi sequer se moveu quando ela se desequilibrou e caiu de rosto numa vala cavada para plantar muda de árvore, afundando até que sequer seus pés apareciam direito. Bebeu seu chá calmamente enquanto via a neve no local ser revirada, provavelmente com ela se debatendo pra buscar a superfície novamente. Esperou até que qualquer movimento chegasse ao fim. Sorriu ao pensar que talvez só achassem o corpo na primavera.

Não foi isso que aconteceu.

De alguma forma a menina conseguiu sair daquele buraco na neve. De alguma forma ela conseguiu se arrastar novamente para dentro de casa. De alguma forma ela atraiu a atenção da mãe para si.

Hiashi ficara extremamente irritado ao ver a esposa carregado o corpo quase inerte da menina, a mulher sempre elegante e muito comporta berrando por socorro. Seria muito pedir para aquela criança morrer de uma vez? Parecia que sim. E foi daí que surgiu a ideia de contratar _ele._

 _Ele_ era um médico cruel. _Ele_ era um assassino impecável. _Ele_ estava ansioso por uma nova cobaia. Então quando Hiashi mandou que _o_ contratassem, _ele_ se sentiu mais do que honrado em ter uma cobaia **imortal**. Aceitou sem pestanejar e com seu cínico sorriso assinou um contrato com Hiashi para 'cuidar' da frágil menina.

A intenção de Hiashi era que ela terminasse como todas as outras cobaias daquele médico tão especial, ou seja, morta. Porém, seus sonhos não se concretizaram.

''Você pode colocar essa coisa para destruí-la, você pode me tirar dela, você pode tirar tudo que ela tem e, ainda assim, você não vai escapar do seu miserável destino meu marido. Não se mata um anjo a menos que você esteja no mesmo patamar que ele. E você? Você não passa de um inseto sendo esmagado pelos pés infantis dela. O mesmo serve pra essa coisa que contratou para 'tratar' a minha filha'' a voz suave da esposa de Hiashi sibilava na mente do homem.

\- Senhor? - uma voz retirou o homem de suas lembranças.

\- Hn?

\- Neji-sama anunciou que não irá sair de seus aposentos até que algo seja feito para resgatá-la.

\- Diga ao meu filho que se ele voltar a insistir nesse assunto será deserdado e exilado.

\- Hiashi-sama...

\- Basta! Eu entreguei aquela coisa para o demônio matá-la. Se alguém está fazendo o serviço agora, só tenho a agradecer ao sequestrador.

O serviçal parou observando o líder furioso. Seus cabelo ligeiramente grisalhos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo e sua roupa impecável destacavam seu brilho de senhor de idade. Trabalhava naquela casa à anos e ajudou no parto em que a pequena Hinata foi gerada, assistiu as sessões de abuso contra a inocente criança e vislumbrou parte dos poderes dela. Quando nesta manhã viu todos os vidros estilhaçados e o dito herdeiro do clã vociferando que era dever dos Hyuuga auxiliarem a menina, soube imediatamente que, mesmo a distancia, ela ainda podia atingi-los. E a forma que os vidros estouraram... Isso só ocorreu durante uma temporada:

A temporada em que _ele_ passou na mansão tratando os ferimento dela.

Para Hitoshi nada era mais assustador do que aquele médico de olhos de víbora e sorriso malicioso e, levando em consideração que a criança só adoecia mais e mais nas mãos dele... Tinha certeza de que as intenções do homem não eram as melhores e que ele tinha total suporte de Hiashi.

O serviçal suspirou.

\- Desculpe minha audácia senhor, mas sabe que quanto mais luta contra a profecia, mais força ela toma. Pare de fazê-lo. Ajude sua filha e talvez sua alma seja poupada. - e com isso se retirou em passos curtos, rápidos e silenciosos.

* * *

''Lute.''

''Resista.''

''Erga-se''

''Ele não é mais forte que você. Nunca foi. Mas você permite que seja. Você, Hinata, é quem permite que ele seja o monstro que pensa que ele é.''

As frases iam e vinham em sua mente. Ela se mantinha imóvel observando a silhueta daquele homem que assombrou sua infância. Se lembrava dele, quase que nitidamente. Se lembrava de cair na neve e passar um tempo indeterminado se debatendo nela. Se lembrava de não poder respirar. Se lembrava da dor da neve entrando pelas suas narinas e boca quando a falta de ar foi demais para que ela suportasse. Se lembrava de ver uma mulher mandando ela se levantar; ignorar a dor e se levantar. Se lembrava de conseguir sair do buraco e seguir a voz da mulher de volta pra casa.

Era uma voz suave.

Melodiosa.

Lembrava-se de em algum momento pensar que desejava ter aquela voz quando ficasse mais velha.

Pensou em como seguiu a voz até chegar numa sala onde um serviçal trabalhava e de ouvi-lo gritar horrorizado.

Lembrou da própria mãe gritando por ajuda.

O saldo final do dia na neve foram: seus olhos queimaram parcialmente porque os abriu em algum momento debaixo da neve; havia gelo em seus ouvidos; sua via respiratória estava repleta de cortes devido a neve; havia gelo em seus pulmões; sua pele estava repleta de hematomas; seu braço direito havia quebrado; seu tornozelo esquerdo havia sido deslocado; e, para concluir, ela estava com hipotermia.

Seu pai queria que a deixassem para morrer. Sua mãe ameaçou espanca-lo e desertar levando consigo os herdeiros que restassem para o exílio. Foi assim que um médico foi chamado.

Como não lembrar daquele médico? Daquele homem de olhos oblíquos e sorriso malicioso. Daquela voz que sibilava no escuro.

Foi naquela mesma época que sua mãe caiu doente. As vozes diziam que o médico e Hiashi estavam envenenando-a para que ela não interferisse no tratamento da filha e tentasse salva-la outra vez.

Foi naquela mesma época que ela foi submetida a um regime de escuridão. O médico havia dito para todos que a luz no quarto iria ferir ainda mais os olhos puros dela e que, para que melhorassem, o local teria que ficar o mais escuro possível. Placas de madeira foram colocadas sobre as janelas para impedir a luz do sol e as lâmpadas foram retiradas.

Então vieram os testes...

\- Agora lembra de mim? - ele perguntou com a chama da vela iluminando seu rosto. Na noite anterior, quando ele fora visitá-la, a menina desmaiou de desidratação antes dele conseguir uma reação dela. Havia ficado frustado, mas esperara até a manhã, agora, para fazer uma nova visita.

\- Oro-chimaru... - sussurrou.

\- Oh sim! Eu voltei querida... Te tiraram de mim uma vez, mas agora eles não podem fazer isso. Tenho uns assuntos pendentes com você, que tal concluí-los? Hnn? - o sorriso dele se ampliou de modo a assemelha-lo a uma víbora.

Ela respirou fundo. As lágrimas presas aos olhos. Estava mais uma vez vulnerável sob as mãos de Orochimaru e, dessa vez, talvez não houvesse uma maneira de escapar.

\- G-aara...- murmurou baixinho e soluçou. Queria tanto que ele estivesse ali para protegê-la. Cerrou os olhos e tentou encontrar consolo em não ver a face de escárnio de seu sequestrador.

\- Oh não, não. - Orochimaru riu.- Seu namoradinho não vai aparecer tão cedo. Até onde sei ele... - o homem fez uma pausa dramática e fingiu limpar uma lágrima de tristeza inexistente. - Ele morreu.

Ela abriu novamente os olhos e buscou fitar o homem em busca de qualquer traço que o desmentisse, mas a vela fora apagada e nada restara além de escuridão outra vez.

\- Boa noite, meu anjinho.- a voz sibilou na negritude e ecoou no lugar apertado.

Hinata sentiu um formigamento seguido por uma dormência por todo o seu corpo e então veio o nada.

* * *

Mais uma vez peço desculpas. Apesar de estar de ''férias'' estive cheia de coisa pra fazer e não consegui parar pra postar. Tô abreviando o enredo infelizmente. Era pra ter mais suspense

 **Anony,** eu sei que demorei uma vida de novo, sorry! Aceito virar um unicornio, ainda que seja um das trevas trevosas! E EI! Quem mata gente a rodo aqui sou eu! Por enquanto só quero fazer ela sofrer. Até!

 **BarbaraGava ,** sou bicha e sou má mesmo! É minha função ter finais dramáticos. Ruivo delicia e seu parceiro estão bem (spoiler). Graças a Allah não reprovei em nenhuma matéria, mas tirei nota baixa em duas, tô bem triste. To tentando curtir. Nunca comi tanta besteira na minha vida e dormi fora tantas vezes. Mas fali financeiramente também. Sad story. Beijos! 


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

A mulher se ergueu na frente de todos aqueles olhos. Sua postura era altiva e seu olhar, severo. Ninguém ousaria dizer que a suave e doce mulher que havia chegado dez meses antes era a mesma que agora os fitava de tal forma. Qualquer um que tivesse convivido com o ser angelical que teve direito a uma forma física para dar a luz a linhagem de herdeiros do clã abençoado por Kami para trazer luz ao mundo diria que a mulher que ali estava era uma impostora. Mas a realidade era outra. A realidade era dura e assustadora. A realidade era que o clã que tanto se orgulhava de descender de anjos e humanos escolhidos por Kami havia enfurecido não um anjo qualquer, mas aquela que era responsável tanto pela preservação da inocência das crianças e mulheres quanto a fúria gerada quando a inocência lhes é roubada de forma violenta e cruel. Esse era o cargo da anja que os humanos batizaram de Hyuuga Hime e ela sabia quando assumir seu papel.

Haviam ido contra os conselhos dela. Haviam traído-a e ousaram se sentir mais espertos. Mas o pior, o que a fez rachar o exterior calmo e submisso dela, foi quando o homem no qual ela teve de entregar parte da própria inocência para gerar um herdeiro anunciou seus planos para o futuro da criança.

Hime fechou os olhos e suspirou. A raiva tentava cega-la e ela não sabia quanto tempo duraria até seu autocontrole acabar. Entre os seus irmãos, seu nome era outro, mas Kami permitiu que a pureza do próprio nome fosse mantida ao não ser mencionada pelo humanos. Então restou a ela viver por vários meses atendendo pelo nome de Hime e sendo jogada de um lugar para outro. Engravidar em si não havia sido um grande problema, porém ter que ver Shukaku escondida por todo esse tempo deixava um gosto agridoce na boca e saber que ainda veria seu filho, mas não poderia se mostrar como mãe dele ou cria-lo como uma mãe esmagava seu coração.

Logo vieram os planos e com eles ela decidiu que interferiria para manter a ordem no clã e garantir a segurança do filho que tivera e de todos aqueles que viriam a partir dele. Porém as idéias de Hideki divergiam das dela, ele, como líder do clã, quis apagar a voz dela e limitar suas opiniões. Ele quis transformar o filho numa máquina de sucesso na expansão do clã e aquisição de poder e renome. Ele quis destruir a inocência da criança ainda na primeira infância para poder gerar um líder frio e analítico, um homem sem coração e reinado pela razão. Mas se esqueceu que o filho dele saíra dela, se esqueceu que não sabia qual o papel desempenhado por ela de onde vinha; se esqueceu que, embora fosse parte do acordo deixar a criança com o clã e a anja partir, ela ainda era mãe e tinha direito de proteger o filho.

Shukaku a fitou de seu lugar na areia. Ele podia ver o céu se fechar acima deles e o brilho acinzentado que ela emanava e se perguntou por um momento se a amada estava perdendo seu posto como anjo devido à fúria.

\- Hime? - tentou chamar, mas ela ignorou - o.

Ele viu um raio descer e atingi-la e quase gritou de medo, mas percebeu que a luz que descia do céu a envolvia. O cabelo azulado se tornou branco e os olhos adquiriram um tom avermelhado.

\- A partir de hoje, cem anos se passarão. Cem anos de glórias e guerras. De fartura e fome. Daqui cem anos um dos líderes Hyuuga terá uma filha primogênita, seus olhos conterão o mesmo tom arroxeado que os meus, sua pele será alva e seu cabelo escuro se destacará no mar de mechas castanhas do clã. Ela será mais poderosa que qualquer um de vocês, mas terá uma alma tão pura que vocês não conseguirão destruir como desejam fazer com meu filho. Ela trará consigo a mudança para o clã e carregará a morte e o medo ao seu redor sem perceber. Será a causa da morte do próprio pai e de seu irmão ou irmã. Vocês devem temê-la, povo de poucas virtudes, pois ela carrega em si a minha fúria e a fúria de meus irmãos. Assim como devem temer aquele que lhe será prometido. O garoto que carregará em si a alma de meu amado.

\- Ouçam bem, homens e mulheres que aqui estão, pois só lhes direi uma vez:

\- Quando a garota nascer todos vão começar a tentar quebra-la e um único homem conseguirá fazê - lo. A morte e o medo que a farão companhia vão ganhar forças e uma tempestade de sangue vai se formar. A maior e mais terrível guerra que esse mundo conhecerá brotará dela, porque vocês não saberão lidar com a menina e o mundo irá suja-la com suas imundices. A guerra virá porque essa garota será a própria guerra. Quem estiver ao seu lado ganhará as batalhas. Quem estiver contra ela... Perderá a própria alma. E digo mais!

As pessoas fitaram a forma física da anja começar a derreter e tentaram não entrar em pânico com a cena e com o que lhes era dito. Hideki fitou-a com descaso puro no olhar. Sua postura altiva sem oscilar.

\- Vejo uma sombra que se move sobre a areia. - ela continuou - Vejo a cabeleira ruiva tão vermelha quanto as rosas que florescem nas terras ao norte, os pés descalços tão brancos como a neve que lava a montanhas mais altas e os olhos que brilham de forma feroz contra a luz do sol de um tom de verde-água que roubava a cor do mar mais limpo.

\- Essa sombra pertencerá ao próximo sombra será o próximo escolhido. O próximo portador do Shukaku, o demônio que vive no deserto.- uma pausa - Quando calmo, um homem para apaixonar-se, para entregar-se sem receios, quando instável alguém para se temer.

\- Será tal monstro que seus pai o odiarão. Seus irmãos não ousarão aproximar-se e as outras crianças fugirão com as pernas bambas pelo medo.- ela virou-se e fitou o Ichibi parado e ferido na areia. Seus olhos suavizaram ao fazer contato visual com ele. - Intocável viveria se uma moça não pudesse ama-lo tal e qual ele o é. Amar seu lado humano e seu lado demônio numa intensidade encantadora. De lábios da cor do salmão e olhos de vidro, a garota nascerá tão pura que o contato com o mundo lhe será proibido. Apenas sua pureza salvará o menino-monstro. Vocês sabem quem ela será e não podem tentar afasta-los ou minha fúria se libertará. Deixe-os juntos e hão de ter paz. Separe-os e a morte florescerá.

Então ela andou até o demônio do deserto e o abraçou. Seu rosto se molhou com lágrimas e ele suspirou.

\- Até daqui cem anos terrestres, meu amado.

\- Vou te esperar, tenha certeza de que vou. Em cem anos viveremos juntos e eu não vou deixar que você parta uma segunda vez.

Ela sorriu.

\- Sinto muito por ter que ser dessa forma.

\- Se é assim que deve ser, que seja. O importante é que te amo hoje e que sempre te amarei.

Ele se aproximou dela e permitiu-se tocar os lábios dela com os seus. Era uma sensação indescritível para ele e pôde sentir o sorriso suave nela durante o beijo. A luz o envolveu e curou suas feridas. Então ela se afastou em silêncio e andou até a serva que segurava o herdeiro Hyuuga nos braços. O primeiro instinto da serva foi recuar e Hideki gritou para que não entregasse a criança, mas Hime tirou o bebê dos braços da humana e o aninhou no seu.

Abaixou o rosto e beijou a testa da criança que sorriu nos braços maternos.

\- Teu pai quer te destruir, filho meu, e pensa que possui todo o direito de fazê-lo. Mas eu digo que você é meu filho, fruto de meu ventre, e que ninguém vai roubar tua inocência. Não serás responsável pelos próprios atos no futuro que te aguarda. Não matarás ou serás cruel por motivo fútil algum, porém serás a máquina que teu pai quer que seja. Até que a primeira herdeira nasça daqui cem anos, você e todos os primogênitos gerados a partir de você não possuirão moral alguma, apenas focarão no que considerarem racionalmente melhor para o clã. Retiro de você e dos teus filhos todo e qualquer rastro de inocência. Isto lhe será devolvido quando falecerem. Você e seu filhos estão condenados a serem imortais até que o próximo na linhagem tenha idade e sabedoria para assumir o clã, então se tornarão mortais e serão enviados diretamente para mim após falecerem. Fruto de meu ventre, você e seus descendentes perderão a mãe sempre prematuramente porque eu lhes espero do outro lado do véu da vida. Uma vida junto ao pai e uma vida junto à mãe é justo. - ela sorriu para o filho e pousou o dedo indicador entre as sobrancelhas da criança. Ao começar a afastar a mão um brilho fraco e esfumaçado ligava mãe e filho. Ela afastou só o suficiente para a ligação se romper e entregou o bebê para a serva.

Com um último olhar furioso ela se virou para Hideki e sorriu.

\- Veja teu filho crescer e se tornar o que você tanto deseja. Assista o que você pediu e não reclame quando perceber o monstro que você criou.

* * *

'' Você já pensou em qual é a sensação de matar alguém?''

Hinata havia parado e olhado para Neji assustada com a pergunta súbita.

'' O que te fez pensar nisso, Nii-san?''

'' Eu não sou tão puro como pensam. Você sabe disso. Eu tenho essa sensação nas minhas entranhas que... Eu nasci para lutar. Para matar. Nasci um soldado.''

Ela havia fitado o moreno longamente. Na época ela não tinha mais que onze anos. Poucas coisas haviam assustado-a tanto quanto a afirmação do mais velho.

'' Nunca deixe nosso pai ouvir isso de você.'', ela havia sussurrado em resposta.

Pensando de volta naquele tempo, Hinata não pode deixar de notar que ela não havia respondido a pergunta do irmão. Ela não podia admitir em voz alta que por vezes deixou sua mente vagar no terreno perigoso que era a vingança e, consequentemente, no mundo do assassinato. Ela não era tão estúpida quanto pensavam. Por vezes tinha escapado do composto sem ninguém seguindo-a ou reparando sua ausência. Afinal não era tão difícil notarem sua ausência quando não se passava de um fantasma vagando numa área isolada.

Foi assim que numa noite extremamente quente de verão ela conheceu Uchiha Itachi.

Ele cheirava a sangue fresco e seu corpo estava banhado num líquido escuro e seco. Perto dele, meio encoberto pelas sombras haviam outros dois homens.

Hinata sorriu ao lembrar-se daquela noite.

 _'' Quem é você?'', Itachi perguntara confuso ao ver a menina em seu distrito._

 _Hinata se encolhera contra o tronco de uma árvore. O cheiro de sangue estava deixando-a com náuseas e ele sentia medo daquelas pessoas desconhecidas. Nunca havia visto alguém com olhos negros como o céu noturno antes. Mas não só isso, havia uma aura circundando-os que gritava perigo. Era denso e poderoso._

 _Ele deu um passo na direção dela e a menina assustada não pode evitar lançar um pequeno relâmpago na direção dele para se defender. Se sentia um coelho cercado de lobos._

 _Itachi estreitou os olhos ao ver a pequena chama na grama onde o raio caiu e voltou a fita-la pensativo._

 _'' Quem é você e o que faz em terras Uchiha?''_

 _Isso atraiu a atenção da menina. 'Uchiha'... Esse nome fez algo se revolver dentro dela. Percebeu de repente que havia algo importante sobre o nome no qual ela deveria se lembrar. O sentimento de medo triplicou quando a realização a atingiu como um balde de água fria._

 _O cheiro de sangue. O líquido cobrindo os três homens. Os olhos anormalmente negros_

 _Eles eram os Uchihas, um clã que, assim como os Hyuugas descendiam de anjos, havia surgido a partir de demônios._

 _Se lançou para o lado e tentou correr para longe deles, mas logo estava no chão. Itachi havia imobilizado-a._

 _'' És surda, muda ou apenas idiota? Responda minha pergunta antes que eu te mate, criança!'' ele falou numa voz calma que contrastava com o conteúdo de suas palavras._

Estranho como depois de certo tempo Itachi se tornou amigo dela, dando refúgio a menina, então com oito ou nove anos, sempre que ela conseguia escapar do Complexo Hyuuga. De algum modo, apesar de ter conhecido o menino coberto em sangue inimigo, depois ela percebeu que a aura dele e de outros membros do clã Uchiha não carregava tanta maldade e impureza quanto ela acreditava. Apesar de descender de uma linhagem quase pura de demônios, Itachi carregava consigo uma das mais puras almas que ela já tinha visto.

Com o tempo ela descobriu que os Uchihas viviam do caos e da guerra. Isso aumentava a densidade da aura deles e tornava seus poderes mais fortes e eficientes. Do mesmo modo que ela conseguia evocar luz no meio da escuridão, eles extraiam trevas do próprio fogo. Era lindo, assustador e letal.

Os Uchihas eram soldados, homens e mulheres, e tinham orgulho de carregar a posição de anjos da morte humanos.

Não demorou muito para descobrirem que ela era um tabu e um fantasma entre os próprios Hyuugas e que não existia para o resto da Vila. Fugaku, pai de Itachi e líder do clã - e um dos homens que ela ela tinha visto naquela fatídica noite de verão- declarou que, contanto que o clã dela não a procurasse e ela não os atacasse ou traísse, sua estadia era bem-vinda. Shisui, que também estava lá com Itachi e Fugaku, trabalhou por anos em cobrir os rastros dela e se assegurar que ninguém soubesse que havia uma Hyuuga andando por entre os Uchihas. Sasuke, irmão mais novo de Itachi, foi o mais arisco no início com a presença dela em sua família, mas depois passou a ignora-la ao perceber que a menina não era nenhuma ameaça.

Com o passar do tempo o clã de olhos negros não mais se incomodava com a presença dos assustados olhos albinos. Pelo contrario, eles resolveram adotá-la secretamente como uma deles. E ser um Uchiha significava carregar a morte em suas mãos.

Foi Itachi quem a introduziu ao pensamento de como seria assassinar alguém.

No escuro da caverna Hinata sorriu.

 _'' Você já pensou em qual é a sensação de matar alguém?''_ Itachi havia perguntado pra ela anos antes de Neji fazer o mesmo questionamento. Antes dele mostrar a ela na pratica o motivo pelo qual ela o vira banhado em sangue quando o conhecera.

\- Sim, e agora anseio por isso... - ela murmurou para a escuridão, seus lábios torcidos num sorriso sombrio.

* * *

Dois caps num curto período que é pra me manter viva.

Obs.: e porque não sei quando posso postar outro.

 **BarbaraGava,** oi! Sentiu minha falta? Andei meio sumida nas quebradas hahaha A hora do Hiashi-sama tá chegando, tenha calma. Hinata se ferrando é minha marca registrada. A M O S2 Tio Orochi também tem data marcada pra morrer ( pode começar suas apostas sobre quem vai matar quem). Esse mês tenho 20 reais pra terminar agosto -' Sad story. Tem festa pra ir ( 18 anos no vale dos homossexuais) mas falta dinheiro pra pagar o rango na festa. Beijos!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Ele havia corrido sem parar pela areia quente do deserto. Havia sentido como Shukaku deslizava em seu ambiente natural. Seus homens seguiam pouco atrás pelo oceano amarelado. Conseguia ver o rastro da aura que ela havia deixado pra trás. Podia ver os borrões que eram a aura de cada coisa viva no alcance dos olhos do demônio de uma só calda.

Nunca em sua vida havia sentido que Shukaku se movera tão rápido quanto naquele momento. Em batalha alguma o monstro havia mostrado tamanha velocidade. E ainda assim...

E ainda sim, a velocidade dele não foi suficiente para detectar em que momento começaram a seguir um rastro falso. Foram guiados direto para uma armadilha.

A caravana que se movia pelo deserto, o corpo feminino enrolado na mais pura e brilhante seda na parte traseira de uma carroça com um braço imaculado e branco como se nunca tivesse sido tocado pelo sol, os cabelos negro-azulados emaranhados escapando por brechas no tecido e a aura saindo dali. Tudo havia sido montado de forma perfeita. Mas foi só quando Shukaku dilacerou os homens do exercito inimigo que entraram em seu caminho e alcançou a carroça; quando desenrolou o corpo escondido nos tecidos; quando assistiu estupefacto a mulher inerte cair na areia... Foi só aí que eles souberam.

Já não havia sol no horizonte quando Kankuro o encontrou banhado de sangue cheirando o tecido que fora utilizado para confundi-los. Já era manhã quando Gaara desmaiou de exaustão e seu demônio interno se acalmou frente a situação.

 _''-Eles enrolaram uma mulher morta, fisicamente parecida com Hinata, no lençol e nos veis dela para que a a aura que estava impregnada ali nos enganasse.''_

Gaara se olhou no espelho e observou as gotas do cabelo molhado escorrerem por seu rosto. Havia acabado de tomar banho para retirar o sangue seco que o cobria quase que por inteiro.

 _''-Isso significa que, por todo esse tempo, ela era o alvo principal.'' a voz de Kankuro ecoou no escritório._

 _Não era uma pergunta, mas ainda assim respondeu: ''- Sim. Ela era.''_

Mirou as próprias mãos e depois se virou para fitar o quarto vazio.

 _''- Me desculpe por não poder protegê-la. Por não poder te ajudar a salvá-la. Me desculpe, Gaara. Me... Me desculpe...'' o irmão moreno se ajoelhou e tocou o chão com a testa. Lágrimas formavam uma poça abaixo de si._

 _''- O guardião sou eu. O esposo sou eu. Eu falhei como Comandante... E falhei como marido. Principalmente como marido.''_

Foi até o armário e retirou de lá o vestido que ela havia utilizado dois dias antes. Aproximou o tecido no nariz e inspirou fundo, mas só o cheiro de amaciante chegou até si. As roupas limpas não carregavam consigo o aroma natural da pele dela ou o calor que emitia.

\- Eu não vou perdê-la uma segunda vez, garoto. Vamos tomá-la de volta custe o que custar! - rugiu Shukaku em sua mente.

Gaara sorriu.

\- Sim, vamos.

Sentiu a besta se remexer dentro de si e respirou fundo. Saiu do quarto e seguiu para o escritório do irmão. Invadiu o lugar sem cerimonias e ordenou que todos os que se encontravam ali, menos o Kazekage se retirassem.

\- Gaara?

\- Pegue papel e caneta. Nós vamos escrever algumas cartas.

\- Para quem?

\- Uma para a Hokage e outra para o clã Uchiha. Estamos oficialmente em guerra e queremos nossos aliados.

\- Uchihas?

\- São inimigos naturais dos Hyuuga, que obviamente não vão nos ajudar. Quero eles no campo de batalha e, pelo que minha esposa já me contou, eles não vão pensar duas vezes antes de se juntarem a nossa causa.

\- Que assim seja!

* * *

Neji seguiu de cabeça erguida pela rua principal do clã Hyuuga. Olhos negros o observavam com cautela. No fim da rua três homens o esperavam. Em poucos minutos estava no escritório do líder Uchiha sentado num futon.

\- Hinata está em perigo. - disse sem rodeios.

\- Receio que já estamos cientes desse fato, filho. - respondeu Fugaku.

\- Como?

\- Esta madrugada todo o clã acordou ao som de uma voz cantando. Saímos de casa para averiguar quem era que perturbava o sono de todos nós e lá estava ela. Estava sentada no meio da rua olhando para o céu e cantando.

Neji o fitou em silêncio. Itachi estalou a língua, atraindo a atenção do Hyuuga para si.

\- Ela estava entoando um hino de guerra. Nosso hino de guerra. - ele disse com uma carranca.

\- Quando ela aprendeu o hino do seu clã.

Dessa vez foi Sasuke que respondeu:

\- Esse é o problema. Ela não sabe nosso hino. A ultima vez que ele foi usado foi na ultima Grande Guerra, antes mesmo de nós nascermos.

Neji suspirou.

\- Ela apareceu para mim e para o meu pai também. Sua fúria estourou todos os vidros da mansão. Ela sabe que meu pai vai se recusar a deixar o clã entrar em qualquer batalha em nome dela. É por isso que vim aqui. Se... Não. Quando o clã Uchiha for convocado para batalhar por ela... Quero estar entre os seus homens.

\- Anjos não matam. - Itachi afirmou sem titubear.

O Hyuuga sorriu.

\- Faz um longo tempo desde a ultima vez que mereci ser associado com qualquer coisa relativa a anjos.

\- Você sabe o que acontece se você matar, não sabe, filho? - Fugaku perguntou incerto.

\- Sei. Mas estou pronto pra fazer o que for necessário por ela. Se para ajuda-la preciso perder o que me resta da minha linhagem... Que assim seja.

 _'' Você já pensou em qual é a sensação de matar alguém?'' a pergunta que o Hyuuga havia feito para Hinata ecoou em sua mente._

* * *

É pequeno, mas foi o que deu pra fazer. Bajitos!

 **AnayHyuuga27** chapter 28 . Aug 13 chorou? Sério? Ai que fofura! Hyuugas fazendo hyuuguisse sempre. Hahahaha Beijos e até! **BarbaraGava** agora as batata começou a assar! 1 - Hime diva. 2 - Uchihas são uteis em resgates e em aparições em momentos críticos. 3 - Spoiler: Hinata não vai matar o Hiashi. Ele vai morrer por causa dela, mas não pelas mãos dela. 4 - Os Uchihas tão bem de boa sem luz. Eles são o Yang do equilíbrio natural. 5 - Quem disse que a Hinata não vai perder a inocência? 6 - Minha vida universitária me faliu definitivamente. Tenho menos de 50 reais e várias dívidas pra pagar. Não tenho dinheiro pra lenha pra fazer sinal de fumaça. Lenha é cara! HAHAHAHAH Beijinhos! 


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Poucas coisas causaram tanto nojo nela. Poucas mesmo. Mas nada antes tinha gerado uma repulsa grande o suficiente para que ela sentisse _essa coisa_ dentro de si. Não era natural dela. Nunca foi. Porém, era obvio que em alguma hora os experimentos de Orochimaru fossem começar a surtir efeito e dessa vez, dessa vez ela tinha pouco com o que se defender.

Anos atrás, com o acidente na neve, ela fora forçada a ficar sob os 'cuidados' dele. Lembrava-se muito bem de como ele ordenou que a submetessem a um regime de escuridão para 'proteger' a pureza de seus olhos. Orochimaru passou meses submetendo a garota ao mais completo breu, mas o escuro não era a pior parte. O que a fazia tremer de medo eram aquelas pessoas que ele trazia consigo todas as noites ( _as vezes é um assassino cruel, as vezes é uma criança com enfermidades graves. Não importava quem é... O que importava é o que essa pessoa carrega consigo. Uma pequena Hinata imobilizada observava aquelas pessoas irem e virem e o padrão nelas. Mesmo no breu total ela conseguia sentir aquelas coisas que parasitavam as pessoas. A maioria era como aquela mancha na aura de Neji e outras pessoas que ela conhecia, mas alguns possuíam garras e nos piores casos possuíam forma, falavam e conseguiam tocá-la... Como esse a sua frente nesse momento._

 _Era um homem que estava ali com ela, ela sabia por causa da voz dele contando, a pedido de Orochimaru, as mortes mais cruéis que ele já infligira. Era um dos melhores assassinos de aluguel do mundo e era famoso por matar lentamente, torturando suas vítimas por horas. Porém ela não estava prestando atenção nele. Não. Sua atenção estava focada na sombra de formato humanoide ao lado dele._

 _Podia sentir que a coisa sorria para si. Ao contrario das outras coisas que entraram ali, essa não sussurrava palavras que pediam para que ela ferisse alguém, cometesse suicídio ou matasse todos ao seu redor. Aquela sombra estava ali há quarenta minutos observando-a e sorrindo._

 _Saindo do estupor que a rendera paralisada todo aquele tempo, virou o rosto na direção contraria e começou a se esforçar para ignorá-lo._

 _\- É ruim, não é? - uma voz rouca e distorcida a alcançou.- Ele te mantém aqui o dia inteiro no escuro e te força a nos absorver. quantos dos meus irmão e irmãs você já absorveu como uma esponja? Quantos deles estão sussurrando na sua cabeça? Te dizendo pra matar seu pai, seu irmão, seu clã... Para se matar. Mas não te deixam cometer suicídio, os testes do seu amado médico precisam que você se mantenha viva._

 _Ela gemeu com o choro travado na garganta. Em resposta a aquelas palavras milhares de vozes começaram a lhe sussurrar coisas. Sempre absorvera os sentimentos negativos como uma esponja, mas sempre tivera luz para absorver da mesma forma e incinerar tudo que havia sugado. Só que agora, no regime de escuridão, a unica luz que a alcançava indiretamente era a que entrava pela porta quando uma de suas visitas noturnas chegavam. Não tinha mais tantas forças pra se livrar daquelas coisas, estava ficando sobrecarregada._

 _\- Você sabe... Posso fazer com que meu hospedeiro te ataque. Eu entro em você na mesma hora e ele te mata. Basta pedir pra mim. Basta dizer que concorda. Eu posso tirar sua vida aqui e agora. Nada de dor ou sofrimento. Nada de lagrimas e solidão... O que você acha?_

 _Ela virou o rosto na direção dele novamente e suspirou. Estava exausta. Ela só queria que aquilo tivesse fim._

 _\- E-eu..._

''Não.''

 _Hinata travou. Aquela voz... Ela reconhecia voz ecoando em sua mente._

 _'' Ainda não é hora. Resista. Lute.''_

 _Ela piscou algumas vezes. Era a mesma voz feminina que a ajudou a sair da neve._

 _'' Se concentre no seu próprio corpo e divida a aura negra da branca, forme dois blocos dentro de si.''_

 _A menina se concentrou e obedeceu o comando. Sempre que tinha que incinerar o que absorvera passava por esse processo de divisão._

 _'' Agora cuspa a massa negra no assassino.''_

 _Hinata apenas acatou a ordem sem pensar mais sobre o assunto. Reuniu a massa perto da garganta e como se fosse cuspir um pedaço de comida engasgada, ela cuspiu a massa direto para o homem. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber que o quarto subitamente ficou iluminado por uma luz roxa e que uma nuvem negra entrava no assassino. Era tão densa que o derrubou da cadeira. A nuvem tomou a forma de insetos e começou a atacar o homem. A massa com forma humana que o parasitava apenas observava tudo sem se mover._

 _O homem gritava e se retorcia e começou a se lançar contra as paredes do quarto tentando se matar. Até que se lançou com tal força contra a janela que a tabuas que a tampavam arrebentaram e ele caiu do outro lado. A luz da lua inundou o quarto e ela tremeu de felicidade com a sensação. Sentiu uma mão retirar sua venda e conseguiu enxergar o lugar sem ser através do Byakugan. Um menino albino a fitava intensamente. Era ele a coisa que habitava o assassino._

 _\- Seus olhos são tão parecidos com os dela..._

 _\- E-ela quem?_

 _\- Aquela que os humanos batizaram de Hyuuga Hime. Minha irmã.)._

Hinata pensava que aquela vez ela havia sobrevivido ao inferno. Lembrava-se de como o demônio soltou tudo que a imobilizada e a deitou sob a lua da lua antes de correr para longe. Lembrava-se de como uma menininha albina, parecida com o demônio mas que carregava uma aura de cor amarelada fincou as unhas nela e começou a transmitir sua própria aura para a pequena Hinata. Lembrou-se de como quando Orochimaru tentou tocá-la, sua própria pele pegou fogo e o fez urrar de dor. Lembrou-se de como se lançou sobre o homem com a pele em brasas e o abraçou, forçando-o a ser queimado por ela. Os urros de dor dele foram tão intensos que atraíram mais atenção que o devido e seu pai, após retira-la de cima do homem, foi forçado a demiti-lo.

Mas agora era pior. Agora ele vinha sozinho a qualquer horário e mesmo quando entrava e saia não havia um pingo de luz. Nem uma vela sequer. Ela estava ficando fraca rápido, mas o que piorava sua situação era o que ele estava forçando ela a sentir. Ele a deixara nua no frio e no escuro para que quando ele viesse o corpo dela tentasse sugar qualquer resquício de calor nele.

No toque dele.

Ah!, e ele ousava deslizar seus dedos enrugados pela ferida que ela mesma causara anos antes por sua pele. Ele ousava deslizar sua língua asquerosa nela. Ele ousava abusar dela.

Nos dois primeiros dias ela resistiu bravamente. Mas cada vez que pensava que Gaara estava morto, cada vez que pensava que sua família a odiava, cada vez que pensava em todo o sofrimento que passou e a cada vez que ele voltava, mais ela se rompia. Foi assim até o ponto em que ela sonhou que estava deitada no centro de um enorme yin yang. De um lado uma bela mulher a fitava com tristeza vestida em trajes brancos e sentada na parte correspondente aos trajes, do outro lado a mesma mulher a encarava de braços abertos com um kimono tão negro que se fundia com sua parte correspondente.

A mulher de preto fizera um gesto para que ela se levantasse e com uma voz gentil disse:

\- Vamos mostrar a eles o que acontece quando se tenta destruir um anjo, Hinata. Vamos mostrar a eles o que tanto desejavam.

No sonho Hinata se levantou e foi para ela sem sequer titubear. Assim que abraçou a mulher algo em si estalou. Veio uma onda de dor tão grande que não tivera forças para gritar.

Acordou no escuro de sua prisão com um grito estrangulado. Seu coração batendo como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Suava frio e milhares de calafrios percorreram seu corpo. Segundos depois a porta abriu e Orochimaru entrou no quarto. Devido à escuridão, ele não percebeu logo ao entrar que os olhos anteriormente absurdamente claros e levemente arroxeados agora pareciam dois vácuos negros.

A face assustada da mulher retorceu-se num sorriso malicioso e o lugar pareceu subitamente mais frio do que lábios torcidos num sorriso cruel foram contemplados pela língua que deslizou lentamente num gesto de apreço pela nova presença.

\- Eu estou de volta, minha boneca de porcelana... - sibilou o homem até então alheio à mudança.

\- Que pena que sua bonequinha não está mais aqui.

* * *

Capítulo bem fofo pra alegrar o heart de vocês!

 **thainara. bastos .15** hahahaha fico feliz que esteja gostando. Matsuri vai ter a morte que merece! Beijos!

 **dayanareis,** respira mulher! Obrigada e eu posso demorar mas vou terminar essa fic filha. Beijinhos!

 **AnayHyuuga2,** yeeey! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e sim, melhores personagens *-* hahahaha

 **BarbaraGava,** to pensando em fazer uma performance da musica Alive da Sia e dançar toda vez que lançar um novo cap., o que acha? 1. Nobody vai ir resgatar ela. Fato. 2. Amo Uchihas e vou defendê-los. 3. Gaara é amor. 4. Sobre o Orochi... são cenas próximas... 5. Spoiler aceito. 6. Hinata acaba de perder todos os rastros de inocência. 7. quero meu dinheiro pré vida universitaria de volta. Besos!


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

''- Eu estou de volta, minha boneca de porcelana... - sibilou o homem até então alheio à mudança.

\- Que pena que sua bonequinha não está mais aqui.''

Essas foram as ultimas palavras antes de tudo ficar tão.. Fora de seu controle.

Ele e podia sentir, com todos seus anos de experiencia e treinamento, que algo tinha subitamente mudado dentro daquela cela. O ar, a temperatura... Tudo parecia tão semelhante, porém tão diferente da ultima visita dele à esse lugar.

 _Havia algo se movendo no escuro._

Seja o que fosse, era denso, porém não possuía densidade alguma. Se mesclava perfeitamente à escuridão do quarto, mas ele tinha a sensação de que era tão mais escuro que sugava a luz do ambiente já ausente de luz qualquer.

 _Havia algo se movendo no escuro._

A coisa tinha tentáculos que se moviam lentamente, porém era disforme. Era mais lisa que a escama de uma serpente deslizando pela sua pele, e ainda assim era tão áspera quanto uma lixa.

Havia algo

se movendo

no

.

.

.

escuro.

E seja lá o que fosse, era para ele um grande paradoxo, mesmo não o sendo.

A coisa parecia se conectar ao corpo abaixo de si. Estavam ligados de algum modo, entretanto a mulher não demonstrava medo algum. Pelo contrário, ele podia sentir o sorriso amplo dela, mesmo não podendo vê-lo ou tocá-lo. A respiração dela era tranquila e havia certo humor no tom que ela usou para falar com ele há poucos minutos. Percebendo isso, outra estranha sensação se apoderou dele: era intenso, frio indigesto. Sentindo que seu corpo tremia e sua pele começava a ficar úmida, percebeu que suava frio e todo seu corpo estava tenso.

Reconhecia aquela estranha sensação de anos atrás. Talvez décadas.

Era medo. Do mais puro tipo.

Recuou um pouco ao ser atingido pelo reconhecimento de que sim, o temido e poderoso Orochimaru desta vez era o único prestes a desmaiar de medo. Terror o consumia por dentro como um câncer em estado terminal. Tentou se afastar da mulher como se ela queimasse, só para descobrir que, eu seu estado de pânico atual não conseguia se acalmar para fazer o caminho de volta para a porta. Perdera a noção de espaço e direção e a ausência de luz apenas piorava tudo. O fato de que mesmo a mutação que infligira a si mesmo e lhe permitia a enxergar através de padrões de temperatura como uma cobra eram inúteis só agravava seu estado.

É como se ela estivesse morta. Não havia traços de calor no corpo que ele se acostumara a associar a um farol.

\- Ne, Orochimaru-kun está assustado? - a voz feminina ecoou na cela. Uma risada baixa, doce, suave e melódica cortou o silêncio soado ironicamente mortal.

Silêncio.

Três inspirações bruscas e uma expiração alta e longa.

\- Toc toc, alguém em casa? - uma língua estalou e ecoou.- Eu tenho a sensação de que sim, mas vou deixar um recado de qualquer forma: avise Orochimaru-kun que a doce Hinata Hime não está ... disponível no momento. - seu tom carregado de escárnio parecia em discordância com o corpo angelical e voz sempre suave e melodiosa. Era um contraste dos mais difíceis de ignorar.

\- Sua voz é idêntica à dela, seu corpo é uma cópia fiel dela e.. ainda assim, você é totalmente oposta a ela. - ele murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para a mulher.- Você é ela, mas também não é ela. Seus olhos são... diferentes.

\- Não sou uma mulher de ficar se repetindo, Orochimaru-kun. - o honorifico foi pronunciado lentamente e com desdém. Se recusava a chamar esse _lagarto_ como um superior ou com o mínimo de respeito. O homem se orgulhava de ter toda a fama de uma serpente, de semelhanças físicas até o nível abstrato, porém para ela, Orochimaru não passava de uma irritante lagartixa. - Hinata foi dar um passeio e descansar um pouco depois do stress dos últimos dias. Até ela voltar, quem cuida da nossa casa, vulgo corpo e vida, sou eu.

Uma pausa.

\- Antes de ir, ela pediu que eu fosse uma boa menina enquanto estivesse no comando. Ah!, eu sou uma boa menina, sempre fui. Minhas irmãs e meus irmão não me apelidaram de Kuwabara Kuwabara* por nada, afinal é a primeira coisa que todos gritam quando estou feliz.

\- Quem é você? - perguntou com uma voz falhada pelo medo.

\- Os mortais me chamam de Hyuuga no Hime, a primeira matriarca da Souke dos Hyuuga. Mas meus iguais dão a mim outro nome.

\- Qual?

Os tentáculos que antes só deslizavam calmamente ao redor da cela pareceram congelar e, segundos depois, atacaram o homem com toda a força, desequilibrando-o. Se enrolaram nele como correntes e rapidamente preencheram toda a pele exposta ou coberta por roupas da área do pescoço até os dedos dos pés. Um tentáculo particularmente escorregadio começou a estrangulá-lo lenta porém firmemente. A mulher encoberta pela escuridão sorriu.

* * *

Kuwabara Kuwabara* = Kuwabara significa campo de amoreiras, mas Kuwabara Kuwabara é algo como um pedido que o céu poupe a pessoa de ser atingida por uma tempestade de relâmpagos. A tradução que geralmente fazem é ''que os céus me ajudem'' ou ''bater na madeira'', mas seguindo a lenda é um grito dado pelo povo pra não ser atingido pelo Kami dos relâmpagos. Levando em consideração que o chakra da Hinata tem os elementos fogo e relâmpago e que sua ancestral possui o mesmo, apelidar ela de Kuwabara Kuwabara é o mesmo que fazer uma prece para não ser atingido por raios durante um acesso de fúria dela.

O cap. foi curto mas gostei dele assim, vou deixar o resto pro próximo. Fica mais emocionante assim.

 **RuhHerondale** , desculpe, fiquei sem ideias e acabei demorando pra postar.

 **LadyhShadow** , querida comassim a senhora tá lendo fanfic ao invés de estudar pra OAB? Senhora entre nos rumos! Mas admito que a Hina, o Gaara e todo mundo ficou até que legal nessa fic. Beijinhos e obrigada pelos elogios!

 **AnayHyuugaSakamaki,** infelizmente os capitulos são curtos pq: 1- sofro muito com bloqueios de criatividade subitos e 2 - gosto do suspense, é meu gênero preferido e enquanto eu puder fazer as pessoas digerirem tudo lentamente, eu vou! Ah e por favor, não pegue fogo! ALGUÉM CHAMA O BOMBEIRO! Tio Oroshi é do mal, logo estupro deve ser algo meio que inerente ao circulo de convívio social dele, mas o mais importante é que os abusos são um método eficiente de tortura, que é o objetivo principal dele. Orochi é um bom vilão. E respire e se segure no lugar! Nossinhora, nada de sangramentos não fictícios na minha área. Obs.: meus itahina são altamente melancólicos, piores que os gaahina. Deixa a Hina ter um pouco de felicidade e pegar uns bronze. Beijinhos e até!

 **BarbaraGava,** a resposta do cara de olhos claros irmão da Hina Hime virá no próximo cápitulo (era pra tá nesse, mas ia ficar sem tensão de climax por capitulo). O cara cometeu um suicidio legal ali, mas ele era do mal, então amoralmente falando, ele tava pagando pelos próprios transformada ficou legal né? Tbm amei. E to cansada dessa vida de universitária falida.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

''- Os mortais me chamam de Hyuuga no Hime, a primeira matriarca da Souke dos Hyuuga. Mas meus iguais dão a mim outro nome.

\- Qual?

[...] A mulher encoberta pela escuridão sorriu.''

* * *

Itachi sentiu um arrepio ao ver seu tio entrar na sala de reuniões.

Madara Uchiha era conhecido por ter sido o líder mais poderoso de todo o clã, mas durante a guerra seus desejos de trazer paz ao mundo o fizeram perder o controle de todos os dons que havia herdado e desenvolvido com os poderes provenientes dos anjos que deram início aos Uchiha. Ao ver seu irmão preferido falecer, o homem perdera o ultimo resquício de sanidade. Desaparecera por um tempo até um mensageiro avisar o clã que um grupo de sacerdotes se encarregara de dele.

Quando voltou, Madara já não era mais o temido guerreiro de outrora. Selos lhe cobriam o corpo do alto da cabeça à sola dos pés e ele abdicara sua posição como líder do clã pra se dedicar aos seus deveres sacerdotais. Alegara que devido ao seu alto contato com o mundo espiritual e o fácil acesso à sua natureza não-humana, ele conseguia sentir os mais leves distúrbios no equilíbrio do mundo e que deveria aprender a lidar com essas habilidades propriamente. A ultima vez que ele havia saído do templo Uchiha e se comunicado com o clã havia sido quando Hinata nascera. Desde então seguia isolado, nunca falando sequer com os outros monges ou sacerdotes. As crianças nascidas depois de Sasuke acreditavam que ele era um espírito que protegia o clã e que Madara Uchiha era uma lenda.

Mas Itachi sabia melhor. Ele era uma criança quando vira seu tio pela primeira e, até então, ultima vez. O homem alto, de voz rouca, postura impecável e longos e repicados cabelos negros descendo pelas costas. Naquele dia o menino, que na época havia acabado de completar cinco anos de idade, já havia percebido que seu pai não passava de uma sombra perto desse homem intimidador. Por toda sua pequena vida ninguém, exceto Hyuuga Hiashi, possuía uma aura tão carregada a ponto de conseguir de exalar poder e autoridade apenas com o modo de andar, mas no momento em que Madara pôs os olhos no menino percebeu o quão errado estava.

A presença de Uchiha Madara não inspirava apenas respeito. Onde ele estivesse as pessoas pareciam não conseguir se mover ou elevar o rosto para encara-lo. Havia um certo ar de superioridade que lhe era natural. Era imponente calado e ainda mais poderoso ao falar. As palavras lhe saíam roucas pela falta de uso, mas não rasgadas. E não eram altas, vinham quase como um sussurro, mas o silêncio que se fazia na presença dele davam a força de um estrondo semelhante a um trovão.

Então quando este mesmo homem entrou na sala de reuniões aquele dia, Itachi apenas abaixou o olhar e se preparou para o impacto.

\- Sakuraso-Sama voltou de seu sono profundo. - o homem anunciou.

Silêncio.

De seu lugar na ponta da mesa Fugaku uniu fôlego e resolveu arriscar a perguntar, afinal ele era o mais velho naquela mesa: - Quem é Sakuraso?

Madara voltou seu rosto para os dois dos convidados da reunião que não pertenciam ao mesmo clã que ele. Fitou os olhos acinzentados de um e os olhos verde-água do outro e sorriu minimamente, apenas um pequeno encurvar no canto de seus lábios. Hyuuga Neji mantinha seus olhos na xícara de chá à sua frente, porém Sabaku no Gaara o fitava de volta com curiosidade.

\- Era uma vez um anjo de aparência sublime. Desde o momento em que havia sido criada uma aura de elegância e calma a envolviam como nunca havia acontecido com nenhum outro. Ela era bela, pura e extremamente inocente. Os outros se perguntavam qual seria a benção divina que ela seria encarregada. Muitos acreditavam que ela seria encarregada de zelar pelas crianças ou pelas mulheres virgens. Alguns até mesmo chegaram a falar que ela provavelmente seria encarregada da primeira virtude, a castidade, ou a sétima, a humildade. Pois eram virtudes que todos imediatamente atribuíram a ela. Até então ela não tinha nome.

Naruto fitou seu melhor amigo do outro lado da mesa numa pergunta muda sobre onde Madara queria chegar. Ele não entendia o porque do homem estar contando uma lenda enquanto todos estavam ali para discutir a segurança de Hinata. Gaara até havia percorrido todo o caminho de Suna até ali!

Sasuke apenas enviou um olhar severo para ele e pediu que prestasse atenção com um gesto. Madara ignorou a troca de gestos e olhares para prosseguir a narrativa.

\- Quando completou sete dias desde que ela havia sido criada, os 14 anjos superiores se reuniram para nomeá-la. Todos os outros anjos se uniram curiosos para saber de qual virtude ela havia sido formada e qual serviço prestaria dali em diante. Mas a resposta era diferente do que todos esperavam. Deram-lhe o nome de Sakuraso, a flor de prímula. Apesar de ser uma bela flor, seu significado é 'desespero' e era disso que a dama celestial era feita.

\- A Primeira Guerra havia se alastrado no nosso mundo e varria sem piedade milhares de almas. O pranto de inúmeras mães, esposas e filhas aos céus gerou Sakuraso. Ela foi incumbida de mitigar a dor de todas essas mulheres, da mais casta à mais devastada pelos terrores do mundo.

* * *

 _Sakuraso, desde seu nascimento, sabia que era diferente. A maioria dos anjos não possui sexo ou gênero, mas ela havia sido moldada como uma mulher à perfeição. Era a incorporação de tudo que havia de feminino no mundo carnal. Antes de receber seu nome e ter o motivo de sua existência explicado, suas duvidas sobre o porque dela ser tão diferente de seus irmãos havia finalmente sido sanada. Formada a partir de sentimentos e preces apenas de mulheres, não havia nada de masculino que pudesse a afetar._

 _Mas foi justamente no dia que descobriu do que era feita que percebeu que nascera de certa forma 'amaldiçoada'. Foi pelos sussurros de horror e olhares de tristeza ao seu redor que ergueu novamente os olhos para os Doze Irmãos. Yoshihiro, o guardião da virtude da bondade, deu um passo à frente e a fitando com tristeza dissera:_

 _''Assim como as mulheres que fizeram preces aos céus e deram origem à você, serás submetida ao mesmo desespero que elas. Sentirás a dor de ter seu filho tomado de seus braços para fins que detesta, sentirás a dor de ser violada, humilhada e abandonada à própria sorte e sentirás a dor de perder a pessoa amada. Lute, resista, lidere essas mulheres e aplaque suas dores. Mostre a elas que os Kamis ouviram suas orações''._

 _Sentiu um leve tremor lhe correr e seus olhos viraram para o guardião da Ira, Takeshi. O anjo trajava um kimono cor de carvão que, conforme ele se movia, criava a ilusão de que estava ardendo em brasas acesas. Ele se aproximara dela e tocara sua testa com uma delicadeza que contrariava sua personalidade bélica._

 _''Que sua fúria recaia sobre todos aqueles que cometem crueldades contra essas mulheres em prantos. Que minha ira se encarregue de todos que infligirem sofrimento à tua pessoa durante sua saga no mundo carnal.'' Ele sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. ''Vá e mostre a eles que o Senhor da Guerra os observa e que sua ira está direcionada aos que fazem mau uso das orações à mim e à ele.''_

Sakuraso piscou e trancou as lembras no fundo de sua mente novamente. Suspirou com a queimação nos olhos por ter saído da caverna e ter dado de cara com a luminosidade forte da luz do sol refletindo na neve. Olhou para um lado e para o outro e percebeu que estava mais longe do que pensava de Suna. Por um momento cogitou retornar o controle total à Hinata, mas preferiu manter sua segunda alma descansando. Já era difícil para si não ceder à todo o sofrimento causado por Orochimaru, não queria nem parar para analisar o impacto que aquilo teve sobre a alma mortal que compartilhava aquele corpo consigo.

A Hyuuga no Hime sorriu ao cogitar que tipo de reação arrancaria dos humanos ao explicar para eles que tanto ela quanto Ichibi eram almas à parte introduzidas em corpos que já possuíam uma alma própria. Seu sorriso caiu ao lembrar que ainda demoraria um pouco para que ambos fossem libertados daqueles corpos mortais e pudessem seguir seus afazeres em suas formas originais, deixando Hinata e Gaara sozinhos em seus corpos naturais.

Mas quem se importa? Claramente ela não ia reclamar de estar no controle novamente e finalmente iniciar sua tão prometida caminhada em direção ao caos.

\- Que a brincadeira comece! - murmurou com um meio sorriso. - Ah!, Takeshi-nii-san deve estar tão ansioso!

* * *

AHÁ, voltei! Gostaram?

 **BarbaraGava** , tbm vivo esquecendo minha senha. Uma merda, eu sei. POSTEIIIII *-* Finalmente, depois de um mês e poucos tenho internet de novo e posso postar mais um cap.. A Hina do mal é tão fofinha! Ela só é mais vingativa, né. Mas isso são cenas dos próx. caps.. Uma Hinata com personalidade semelhante à da Sakuraso com o Itachi é um big fat no no. Mas com Madara ia dar certo. Orochi tá morto feat. enterrado hahahahhaa Real que a Sakuraso funciona tipo o Ichibi no corpo do Gaara, a Kyuubi no corpo do Naruto e tal. Ela não encarnou na Hinata, a alma dela só é lincada à da Hinata. É quase como se ela tivesse sido selada na Hinata,(spoiler) mas ela foi inserida por um Kami (spoiler). VIDA DE UNIVERSITÁRIO É UMA MERDA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **AnayHyuugaSakamaki** , eu ri do seu ''tô ficando com medo docê''. Eu sou um amor. Imagina eu de roteirista? Quem ia ser RR. e Game of Thrones perto da minha quantidade de mortos? Naruto ia ser anime de terror/horror, com certeza. Não sei nem o que é Wattpad, entonces no. Hahahaha beijinhos!


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

 _''Intocável viveria se uma moça não pudesse amá-lo tal e qual ele o é. Amar seu lado humano e seu lado demônio numa intensidade encantadora. De lábios da cor do salmão e olhos de vidro, a garota nascerá tão pura que o contato com o mundo lhe será proibido._

 _Apenas sua pureza salvará o menino-monstro_.''

Sakuraso segurou a risada ao ouvir uma senhora contando a lenda sobre Gaara e Hinata para algumas crianças, provavelmente seus netos. Havia um pouco mais de três dias que viajava rumo à Suna. Cruzava as areias quentes do deserto com certa lerdeza, não porque não queria chegar na Vila rápido; não, não, mas porque precisava de tempo para traçar seus próximos planos. Não hesitou em parar numa pequena vila de nômades para se alimentar, aproveitando o momento para descansar o corpo que habitava e pensar sobre tudo o que devia acontecer.

Ao ouvir a senhora contanto lendas para algumas crianças, parou para prestar atenção e deixar sua mente vagar por coisas superficiais por um momento, porém foi aí que a senhora começou a contar a lenda sobre o monstro do deserto.

.

.

.

Uma lenda que Sakuraso conhecia melhor que ninguém.

Uma lenda que não passava disso para milhares de pessoas, mas que para ela constituíam sua realidade.

Ah, apenas se eles soubessem...

'' _De lábios da cor do salmão e olhos de vidro, a garota nascerá tão pura que o contato com o mundo lhe será proibido._

 _Apenas sua pureza salvará o menino-monstro_.'' As frases se repetiam em sua mente e por um momento a amargura roubou o gosto doce da sopa que tomava.

Se eles soubessem...

Primeiro de tudo, Hinata realmente havia nascido pura. Era uma criança de tamanha pureza ao nascer que sua alma era inigualável. Mas é que tudo toma um rumo diferente do que a lenda dá a entender:

O contato com o mundo não foi proibido a ela por ser pura e todos terem medo dela ser corrompida, era justamente o contrário... A pureza de Hinata era seu cárcere privado, sua ligação direta com a podridão dos seres humanos, sua passagem de ida para o inferno de nascer inocente e sozinha num mundo onde a cor de sua pele (ou cabelo, como no caso de Gaara) anuncia que tipo de criminoso você se tornará.

A pureza de Hinata realmente aplacava as dores do Sabaku ruivo, mas a verdadeira conexão entre eles era a vontade de sobreviver. A vontade de estarem vivos pela primeira vez em suas vidas físicas.

Deslizou a ponta dos dedos por cima da blusa de algodão que utilizava, exatamente acima da cicatriz no seio de Hinata. A própria tentativa de Neji de matar a menina muitos anos antes já era uma grande prova que a ex- Hyuuga não havia vivido uma vida fácil.

Sendo uma segunda alma no corpo de Hinata, Sakuraso viu e sentiu cada uma das lágrimas que a menina derramou. Quis gritar a cada golpe. Quis incinerar tudo com cada olhar de ódio e desprezo. Quis tomar o controle e destruir... Destruir aquele homem que era seu descendente direto e que ela mesma amaldiçoou uma vez, antes mesmo dele nascer, desprezar e humilhar sua própria filha, sempre focando em destruir a menina para proteger seus instintos mais egoístas. Destruir aquele menino cego que furioso tentara arrancar o coração de Hinata para aplacar as próprias dores; cego demais para diferenciar uma morte de uma ascensão espiritual; cego demais para perceber que estava sendo manipulado como uma mera arma e um jogo de aparências pelo homem que chamava de pai; e cego demais para entender que seu guardião o amava mais que Hiashi o fazia pelo simples fato que...

Hyuuga Hisashi era seu pai.

Hyuuga Hiashi, o grande líder do clã nunca conseguiu produzir filhos homens. Quando a esposa de seu irmão gêmeo deu à luz a um menino, ele sequer foi visitá-la ou parabenizou o irmão, imerso demais nos pensamentos de como sua própria esposa lhe daria um herdeiro homem. Que decepção não devia ter sido descobrir que pela primeira vez em mais de cem anos o patriarca do clã tinha uma menina como herdeira. Aquela criança erguida pela parteira fez seu sangue gelar como se tudo dentro de si fosse gelo. Quando uma semana depois Hinata abriu os olhos e viu seu futuro maior inimigo pela primeira vez, ela captou apenas o borrão da silhueta alegre de sua mãe (que estava mais do que contente em ter uma criança com um alto grau de pureza aparente nos olhos) e ouviu o primeiro grito de fúria pura do pai.

Foi na primeira semana de Janeiro que Neji foi anunciado como herdeiro do clã e que a verdadeira herdeira teve sua existência negada por todos os outros membros de sua própria família.

Ah, Sakuraso nunca antes tinha entendido como os deuses do tempo conseguiam desenhar o futuro com tamanha perfeição para tornar as profecias atos reais, mas ao assistir tal jogada de dentro do corpo infantil ela queria apenas rir de como o homem, lutando tanto contra seu destino, havia começado seu caminho para consolida-lo.

De punhos fechados e lágrimas fazendo seus olhos arderem o anjo segurou o ar em seus pulmões para se acalmar. E pela primeira vez em um longo tempo se perguntou porque seu próprio destino havia sido desenhado de forma tão cruel.

Por que, entre todos os sentimentos, havia sido ela o ser feito de desespero?

Por que, entre todas as causa do desespero, ela era constituída apenas do clamor das mulheres?

Por que havia sido sentenciada a sentir tudo o que as mulheres que rezaram para que ela tomasse vida sentira?

Por que tinha sido enviada para iniciar uma linhagem, apenas para amaldiçoá-la?

Por que havia maldito seu próprio filho e os filhos de seu filho apenas para vingar-se do vil homem que fora forçada a conviver como esposa por um curto período?

Por que havia entregue seu único filho para tão cruel destino apenas por estar enojada com a realidade que ele cresceria?

Por que ao amaldiçoar aquele clã que julgara podre, acabara por amaldiçoar a vida de Hinata?

Por que havia maldito o que um dia havia sido seu filho, apenas para ver-se na posição de filha dele? Ainda que Hiashi fosse seu descendente e não sua criança propriamente dita?

Por que devia sentir a dor de dar a luz a um monstro? Por que devia sentir a dor de ser a filha de um monstro? Por que devia sentir a dor de ser a esposa de um monstro?

Quis gritar por saber que não eram dores exclusivas suas. Por saber que houveram muitas mulheres usadas apenas para fins egoístas de seus maridos antes de si e que ainda havia muitas sofrendo por isso nesse preciso momento. Por saber que houveram muitas filhas que cresceram sofrendo abusos de seus pais, tios, avós, etc por bem menos que Hinata havia sofrido e que haviam muitas outras filhas sentindo essa dor nesse preciso momento. Por saber que houveram muitas mães antes de si que tiveram que dar a luz à crianças que elas sabiam que não viveriam de verdade, que seriam pessoas de uma máquina maior, de um sistema corrupto lhes tiraria toda moral e todos os sentimentos que fazem a vida mortal valer seu tempo de existência, e que nesse momento haviam tantas outras sentindo o mesmo.

Quis deixar sua fúria se espalhar sem controle por toda a superfície desse planeta miserável habitado por mortais nojentos, poupando apenas os puros, mas sabia que isso não era possível.

A Guerra se aproximava.

Ela era a própria Guerra se movendo rumo aos campos de batalha.

E querendo ou não, era ironicamente trágico como o propósito de seu tempo entre os mortais era iniciar uma guerra quando era justamente nos tempos de guerra em que as dores e clamores do mais puro desespero que era feita... Mais aumentavam.

.

.

.

Na pequena vila temporária de nômades, apenas a senhora idosa que contava lendas para as crianças de seu clã reparou a moça desnutrida, desidratada e suja, trajando apenas uma camiseta masculina de algodão se erguer da pedra em que anteriormente tomava sopa com lágrimas marcando seu rosto jovem, porém envelhecido pelo mal estado de seu corpo, caminhar rumo à areia e brilhar como um espelho ao refletir a luz do sol.

* * *

Kankuro mal pode esconder a felicidade quando, sete, talvez oito dias depois de seu irmão partir rumo à Konoha, viu um clarão de sua janela vindo de uns dos portões. Correu em direção à entrada de Suna e viu seus guardas curvados perante uma mulher maltrapilha porem reconhecível por todo e qualquer homem no pelotão comandado por Gaara.

Sabaku no Hinata estava de volta.

E foi aquela mulher dez, talvez quinze quilos mais magra do que da última vez que havia a visto, que, com lábios rachados e voz seca pronunciara uma única mensagem para ele antes de desmaiar:

''Diga a Sabaku no Gaara que voltei. E diga mais: diga que trouxe comigo a Guerra, pois as pétalas da rosa do deserto secaram até a planta se tornar quartzo e agora milhares de prímulas dançam ao redor da flor de quartzo.''

* * *

 **BITCH I'M BACK ON POPULAR DEMMAND!**

 **AnayHyuugaSakamaki,** meu objetivo é fornecer felicidade aos meus leitores através dos dramas mais dramáticos possíveis que minha cabeça desenvolver hahahahaha Madara maravilhoso né, quero vários MadaHina na minha mesa num futuro pq ele é lindo maravilhoso e poderoso. Respeito o cara então ele ganha todo o respeito nas minhas fics do amor tbm haha Sério que leu mais de uma vez? Mas é enorme! Eu mesma não consigo ler tudo de novo ( e olha que tenho que fazer isso pra escrever os capítulo pq vivo achando que já postei coisa que ainda não escrevi. Adorava pensar nas fics na aula, aliás altas fics minha começaram em aulas tediosas. A Kuraso-san e o Shukaku-sama vão ser muito FOFOS JUNTOS! AAAAAAAAAAH *morre de emoção*. Obs.: nunca pensei que alguém diria que sei escrever coisas fofas, mas fico feliz em saber que nem tudo que faço destrói o emocional alheio S2 Orochi tá morto feat. enterrado, mas a Matsu ainda vou dar cabo nela. Agora que você falou em Maria do Bairro parei pra pensar que eu ia escrever ótimas novelas mexicanas, então se nada der certo... Agora, sobre o Hiashi, ele vai pagar por tudo que ele fez sim, não se preocupe que também sei aplicar uns requintes de crueldade nas fics. Sobre fics SasoHina, eu até queria escrever uma, mas nunca brotou uma ideia e minha vida acadêmica tem um jeitinho especial de bloquar minha criatividade, alguma ideia de roteiro? Se sim é só mandar que eu tento criar. Ah, e eu apelava pro Google tradutor também, mas tamanho foi meu desespero quando as fics foram ficando escassas que aprendi a ler em inglês perfeitamente e agora leio em espanhol também, além de uma ou outra fic em indonésio traduzida pra inglês no tradutor (direto pra português não faz sentido algum). Acho que por hoje é só! Beijos!

 **tutmachareth,** olar! Você por aqui? Fazia muito tempo que não te via! E voltei! S2 Obrigada por gostar do cap! Beijos!

 **BarbaraGava,** ela já chega xingando, ela. Tinha que ter imaginado oras pois! Cadê nossa conexão mental que vem de outras fics? Ah e Madara não prevê o futuro, ele só recebe mensagens das ordens espirituais superiores, mas agora que tu falou isso talvez eu possa dar um poderzinho a mais pra ele no futuro. E eu tô ainda mais perdida com a parte do anjo do caos? Madara e anja do mal? Que? Anja do mal seria a Sakuraso? Pq se sim ela é a esposa do Ichibi, mulher, ela é a Hyuuga no Hime. hahahahaahh Anyway eu tenho que para de te dar spoilers. PS: eu ia conseguir umas bolsas da uni, mas fui burra e não atualizei o lattes antes. Advinha quem não tem money pra botar internet no celular? Invejo seu emprego real oficial hahahahahahahaahhaha BEIJOSSSSS de LUUUZ! E continue a comentar pq quero os feedback!


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Quando pouco mais que uma semana antes, durante o entardecer, Senju Tsunade foi beber um pouco de chá para curar mais uma de suas famosas ressacas e a xícara estourou em sua mão, ela soube que a guerra estava a caminho e só precisa ser devidamente anunciada. Neste momento, observando uma das famosas águias mensageiras de Suna e segurando um pequeno pedaço de papel em sua mão, a Hokage soube que o anúncio acabava de ser feito. Respirando fundo, seus olhos se moveram uma última vez para a letra limpa na nota curta na qual a tinta negra anunciava o caos:

"A Rosa do Deserto se tornou quartzo.

A Prímula desabrochou.

O Rio Vermelho escorre sobre a areia de olhos brancos.

— **S.K.** "

A mulher loira se levantou e foi até a janela. A vista estratégica permitia que ela pudesse ver toda a Vila daquele ponto, o que naturalmente incluía o Distrito Hyuuga. Observou com tristeza o tamanho daquele lugar e tentou imaginar todas aquelas casas vazias, seus donos mortos. Pensou em quando seu avô ocupou o cargo de Hokage e como uma vez ele lhe contou o que provavelmente iria ocorrer com os Hyuugas. Se lembrava de ter ficado assustada com a perspectiva de ver todo um clã ser exterminado por causa de uma profecia e se lembrava de ter dito ao homem que, caso ela se tornasse Hokage, os protegeria. O homem permanecera calado e o sorriso triste dele na época lhe mostrou que ele pensava o contrário, e agora, décadas mais tarde, ela entendia o porque.

Como a primeira mulher a ascender ao cargo de Hokage, Tsunade tinha que pensar em cada uma das estratégias que aplicaria milhares de vezes, não podendo se dar o luxo de falhar. Ela tinha uma armada de homens e mulheres para comandar, tinha um Lorde Feudal para agradar e tinha de garantir que ninguém a derrubaria de seu posto ( _e puta merda! Ela podia contar nos dedos as pessoas no Conselho que a queria fora de cena para obter seu posto, principalmente Danzo e seu grupo de elite - a ANBU Raiz)_. Além disso, havia milhares de civis vivendo sob sua proteção dentro da Vila. Caso não se aliasse aos Uchihas e consequentemente à Suna, a única opção restante era se tornar aliada dos Hyuuga e ter de defender a Vila de ataques do clã Uchiha e da armada de Sunagakure. Sacrificar os Hyuugas nessa luta era a opção mais lógica e ela realmente rezava para que alguns deles fossem poupados nesse choque de gigantes.

Ter uma guerra civil com interferências de outro Estado não era o sonho de nenhum Kage, mas a mulher loira sabia que não havia a opção da neutralidade e, caso ela não fosse tão famosa por perder apostas, apostaria um dedo que apenas a herdeira Hyuuga sozinha valia por um batalhão e poderia exterminar metade dos homens do próprio clã.

— Shizune! - chamou sua secretária. Ao ver que a outra mulher se aproximou dela esperando as ordens, respirou fundo e tentou sorrir - Diga a Uchiha Fugaku que a princesa dele chegou a Suna e diga a ele que é melhor preparar seus homens para a guerra.

* * *

Gaara estava meditando quando viu uma mulher atravessar os portões do Distrito Uchiha correndo. Pelas roupas dela, soube que apesar do cabelo preto e olhos escuros, ela não era uma Uchiha. Ao seu lado, Sasuke se levantou num salto com o cenho franzido.

— Shizune-san? - o homem pareceu murmurar para si mesmo. Então arregalara os olhos pretos como carvão por uma fração de segundo e se virou para o Sabaku. Não foi necessário falar nada para que o outro percebesse que aquilo era importante.

Ambos os homens se moveram apressados na direção do escritório de Fugaku. Entraram a tempo de ver Shizune ajoelhada na frente do líder do clã com uma expressão tensa. Fugaku a fitava com o cenho franzido e ao ver os dois entrarem no escritório, seus olhos negros caíram sobre eles.

— Entrem e fechem a porta. - Fugaku disse tenso. - Já mandei buscarem Itachi e Neji-san - um suspiro -. Sabaku No-Sama, chegaram notícias de Suna e posso lhe afirmar que Hinata retornou. Sabaku No Kankuro-Sama anunciou a Guerra no mesmo dia que ela cruzou as portas da Vila.

O homem ruivo soltou o ar que segurara sem perceber. Se sentiu mais aliviado em saber que sua esposa agora estava ao lado de Kankuro e em segurança. O fato que o irmão anunciou o início da guerra, porém, não permitia que a tensão deixasse seus ombros.

— A Hokage irá manter sua posição como nossa aliada? - perguntou.

— A atuação de Senju-san é... Delicada nessa situação. Ela provavelmente vai impedir que suas tropas defendam os Hyuugas, mas dificilmente a vejo enviando suas tropas para eliminarem um dos clãs que ajudar a fundar nossa Vila. - respondeu Fugaku. O homem passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros num gesto nervoso. - Mas não vou negar, creio que nossa guerra provavelmente não é só contra os Hyuuga. Devido ao papel fundamental na invasão à Suna que os guerreiros de Otogakure desempenharam junto aos mercenários, creio que eles também estarão no campo de batalha. Caso o Kazekage-Sama os inclua como inimigo declarado, é contra eles que Tsunade-Sama enviará suas tropas.

Shizune mordeu os lábios.

— Tsunade-Shishou colocará a armada de Konoha à disposição contra Otogakure, caso eles ataquem novamente. No que tange aos Hyuugas, ela interferirá caso a situação fique favorável para eles. Mas -nesse momento ela não conteve uma pequena risadinha - Shisou acredita que Hinata-Sama sozinha é capaz de eliminar metade de seu clã e que nossas tropas não serão necessárias contra eles.

— Hinata-Sama parece ter amadurecido para se tornar uma força a ser temida - riu Sasuke. - Se os rumores estiverem corretos, não tenho motivos para não concordar com a Hokage.

Gaara sorriu ligeiramente, seus olhos claros brilhando com orgulhos.

— Os senhores não fazem ideia do que ela é capaz de fazer. Mas, agora que sabemos que Hinata está segura, creio que está na hora de refinarmos nossos planos para a guerra... - disse o ruivo.

* * *

Hiashi observava o céu pela janela de seu escritório. O conselho de um dos seus servos ainda ecoava por sua mente. "Desculpe minha audácia senhor, mas sabe que quanto mais luta contra a profecia, mais força ela toma. Pare de fazê-lo. Ajude sua filha e talvez sua alma seja poupada", essas eram as palavras que, ditas num tom quase paternal, o perseguiam.

Além do conselho do serviçal, as palavras de sua falecida esposa também o perturbavam:

''Você pode colocar essa coisa para destruí-la, você pode me tirar dela, você pode tirar tudo que ela tem e, ainda assim, você não vai escapar do seu miserável destino meu marido. Não se mata um anjo a menos que você esteja no mesmo patamar que ele. E você? Você não passa de um inseto sendo esmagado pelos pés infantis dela. O mesmo serve pra essa coisa que contratou para 'tratar' a minha filha''.

Talvez, só talvez, contatar Orochimaru não tivesse sido uma decisão sábia. Talvez, só talvez, tentar isolar aquela criança que nascera com corpo feminino não tivesse sido a decisão mais sábia. Talvez, só talvez, ele tivesse cometido o clássico erro de tentar garantir que a profecia não se concretizaria e, ao tentar assegurar isso, reforçou-a. Mas não admitiria isso em voz alta.

Não.

Hyuuga Hiashi cresceu para se tornar um homem orgulhoso. Um homem temido e respeitado por todos ao seu redor. Um homem no qual o inimigo prefere aliar-se à enfrentar. E agora não seria diferente. Nem mesmo se seu medo protegido pelo orgulho e a frieza significassem a queda de seu clã. Um clã que ele sempre priorizou. Um clã que ele sempre colocou num patamar superior à sua vida própria. Por um momento tentou imaginar um mundo em que sua esposa e filhas viessem na frente e não conseguiu. O pânico que brotara em seu peito quando desenrolara Hinata no lençol para verificar o sexo da criança o impedira de ser feliz.

Tentara esconder do próprio clã que sua primeira criança era uma menina e chegara ao ponto de tomar o filho do irmão como seu apenas para manter as aparências, e agora... Agora estava sozinho. Neji se recusava a olhá-lo no rosto. Hanabi estava cega pela arrogância que havia sido cultivada nela desde que era um bebê, não entendendo a verdadeira proporção do que iria ocorrer com o clã. E o clã, ah! o clã... Todos fitavam o líder procurando algum conforto. Conforto que Hiashi, com suas olheiras que começavam a ficar mais profundas e destacadas, já não podia prover. Estavam todos tenso esperando por algo, sem saber realmente pelo que esperavam.

Suspirando, o líder Hyuuga fitou a foto que segurava em suas mãos. Uma Hinata de 5 anos sorria para as flores em suas mãos, sentada no jardim que era reservado a ela. A foto havia sido tirada quando a menina estava distraída e, apesar de nunca ter entendido exatamente o porque, ele revelara a foto e a guardara na gaveta da mesa de seu escritório, junto com vários outros documentos importantes.

— Me desculpe Hinata... Talvez se não houvesse a profecia... - uma lágrima solitária desceu por seu rosto com expressão cansada. - Talvez eu poderia ter sido um bom pai e te amaria como filha. Mas agora é tarde. Esse é o meu destino e não posso mudá-lo. Estou predestinado a morrer por causa do meu medo e orgulho. Estou predestinado a morrer pelas suas mãos.

* * *

 **Hey hey! Faz tempo que não posto, né? Sorry. Aqui vai mais um baby pra vocês!**

 **AnayHyuugaSakamaki** , nada de shippar Madara x Sakuraso! Hahahahahahahaha Neji ainda tem que descobrir a real paternidade do caso dele. Pena que não tem teste de DNA pra fazer um Programa do Ratinho ou um Casos de Família. Não se preocupa em demorar a comentar pq eu tbm demoro outra vida pra postar. Segura as emoções pq ainda tem uns caps pela frente hahahahaah E vem sangue por aí. Beijos!

 **BarbaraGava** , ela trouxe a guerra! Uhuuul. Os Hyuuga tão ferrados pq a Sakuraso só gosta do Shukaku, respeita o Gaara e só é fã de mulher. Parem de shippar a Sakuraso com o Madara! NOOOOOOOO! Eles tem que ser do bem.

Lates é importante, mas demoro muito pra atualizar. Minha uni é Federal mas é pobre (governo Temer né mores) então nada de bolsa pra gente no meio do ano. Vivo lendo fanfic de manhã e pouco antes de dormir pq é o unico horário que tenho pra ler com calma. Triste, triste. Primeira vez que ficam feliz com meus caps curtos hahahahaha Essa é nova! Sobre o seu P.S., que situação? A cena na Hinata/Sakuraso chegando em Suna? Se for, eu pensei que como ela tava em cativeiro sendo torturada e abusada pelo Orochi, em boa forma é que ela não iria estart. Além disso ela ficou vagando pelo deserto até chegar lá, então pela lógica estaria desnutrida e desidratada.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Areia**

Quando Gaara deixou Konohagakure para encontrar sua esposa e marchar junto a ela para a guerra, ele esperava tudo menos isso.

A primeira indicação viera quando, ao cruzar os portões da Vila, não viu que sua esposa o esperava. Pouco depois, ao encontrar seu irmão no escritório dele para anunciar sua presença, o homem havia sorrido de modo incomodo e dito "Hinata está um pouco... Diferente. Não sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu, mas ela voltou... Uma nova mulher?" dissera incerto. Ele tentou encontrá-la no quarto de casal de ambos, mas ela também não estava ali. Com pânico começando a correr por suas veias, parou bruscamente uma serviçal e perguntou onde ela estava. A mulher assustada deixou escapar um estrangulado "com os homens dela, senhor! Ela está treinando seu batalhão desde que conseguiu se manter em pé pela primeira vez depois de retornar".

Apenas o conhecimento de que sua mulher estava sozinha com os homens e mulheres de seu exército foi suficiente para fazer Gaara ignorar seu cansaço e correr até as bases de treinamento. Sabia que a rudeza e falta de empatia deles sempre incomodou Hinata. Ela odiava ficar sozinha com eles. Foi por isso que quando finalmente a encontrou, Gaara trancou sua respiração por um momento.

Ali, no centro do dojo, dois soldados lutavam um contra o outro de modo a testar seus treinamentos. Menos de três metros atrás deles, Hinata os observava imóvel e se assemelhava a uma torre, projetando-se mais alta que seus subordinados ao estar em pé e os outros se manterem sentados. Tudo na postura del gritava uma projeção de poder que antes ela não tinha.

Antes os soldados a protegiam por ordens de Gaara e por conhecer o poder destrutivo da menina, apenas por isso. Mas agora era gritante quem era a autoridade ali. Ainda que seus homens já estivessem cientes de sua presença no dojo, era fácil para Gaara perceber que se ela ordenasse que o atacassem, seus homens o fariam. Arriscariam suas vidas contra o Comandante Supremo apenas porque a encarregada deles tinha uma postura de poder que se igualava a dele.

— Continuem a lutar. Eu já volto. - Hinata ordenou. Seu tom era gentil, porém firme. A face dela não demonstrara emoção sequer, mesmo ao para de observar os dois homens lutarem e começar a andar em direção à Gaara.

— Hinata?

— Vamos para um local mais privado. - disse e começou a guia-lo para uma das salas.

Gaara seguiu em silêncio. Estava nervoso, mas de alguma forma sentia que aquela mulher era sim sua esposa. Só que, depois de quase surtar na ausência dela, ir para Konoha para fazer alianças para a guerra que ela e Shukaku viviam anunciando e voltar a passar inúmeras noites insones se sentindo tão solitário quanto o era quando criança... Ele esperava ao menos um sorriso quando seus olhos voltassem a se reencontrar. Não era isso que ele pensava encontrar. Não mesmo.

Observou a mulher a sua frente caminhar de forma elegante, como sua esposa o fazia, mas com uma altivez e segurança que não eram características dela. Observou o cabelo antes longo e cheios de sua esposa, alcançar ralo apenas os ombros dela num corte reto. Ela tinha emagrecido, perdido cabelo e, se as manchas mais escuras refletidas pela lus das velas do dojo eram algum indicativo, estava repleta de cicatrizes. Gaara sentiu-se nauseado. Fechou os olhos e tentou se firmar no que Shukaku estava dizendo dentro de si. Algo sobre Konoha, Hyuugas, lenda e Madara? Não conseguia compreender. A náusea aumentava a cada curva em finais de corredor. Em cada passo a mais em que sua esposa parecia ignora-lo.

"Garoto... Essa não é a _sua_ esposa. _Não é a Hinata._ Ela é a..." Conseguiu ouvir Shukaku começar a dizer.

Não ouviu a porta se fechando, ou percebeu que as luzes foram acesas.

— Sakuraso. - a mulher disse e piscou os grandes olhos amendoados. - Meu nome é Sakuraso. Acho que Shukaku já deve ter te contado sobre mim?

"Sakuraso, _minha_ esposa."

— A anja que habita o corpo da Hinata. - o homem ruivo sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Pela primeira vez desde que colocara os olhos nela, a mulher sorriu. Não era o mesmo sorriso gentil, doce e tímido de Hinata. Era o mesmo rosto, a mesma pele, mas... Esse sorriso possuía um quê de superioridade e condescendência. Assim como tudo nela, era elegante e contido. O sorriso de uma mulher nascida na nobreza, sem dúvidas. Mas havia algo mais feroz nos olhos dela, algo mais agressivo que fez os pelos do ruivo se eriçarem. Frente à reação dela, a mulher rira. Até seu riso era diferente. Muito mais rouco e arrastado que o de Hinata. Era a risada de uma mulher muito mais velha.

— Não precisa ter medo. Ou tomar uma postura tão defensiva. Você não é um dos meus alvos e, enquanto carregar Shukaku em você, dificilmente se tornará um. Sei que compartilho o corpo de sua esposa, mas sou bastante diferente dela ao mesmo tempo e isso te faz nos estranhar. Mas quem é você para julgar? Quando Shukaku assume o controle você vira outra pessoa também.

 _Touché._

— O que aconteceu com ela? O que aconteceu com minha esposa?

Sakuraso endureceu o rosto. Seus olhos correram os olhos aquamarine de Gaara. Analisando. Julgando. Decidindo.

Ela desviou o olhar e suspirou.

A mulher fechou todas as janelas, trancou a porta e fechou todas as cortinas. Se virou para ele e respirou fundo.

— Isso não vai ser bonito. Por favor, se controlem. - avisou.

Gaara apenas assentiu. Seu olhar pousou em uma cicatriz correndo da têmpora direita até o centro da bochecha da mulher. Meditou consigo mesmo que era produto de uma faca, provavelmente.

Quase engasgou quando a mulher começou a se desfazer da blusa preta de gola alta e mangas longas, das luvas e da calça preta larga. Cada peça de roupa que tocava o chão era como um soco na face dele. Queria se matar ao ver o que tinha sido feito com o corpo de sua esposa.

Haviam marcas de mordidas por todos os lugares. Algumas estavam já num tom rosado claro que indicavam que eram antigas, outras ainda gritavam roxas e com pequenas manchas esverdeadas ou arroxeadas ao redor, indicando que a força exercida no local havia rompido a pele e algumas veias ao redor. Em outros pontos haviam linhas retas, curvas e desenhos feitos com faca ou qualquer outra lâmina de parecesse estar à mão de quem a prejudicou. Pouco acima da linha da calcinha, a pele dela havia sido marcada à ferro com o símbolo de uma cobra na posição de um "O". Haviam queimaduras nas pernas e nos seios, além de marcas de mãos nos braços. Em cada pulso, a pele nela mostrava sinais de ter necrosado e mostrava o ponto em que havia sido acorrentada. Mas foi o modo que ela pôs a mão sobre a própria barriga e sorriu fracamente que mais o atingiu.

— Me desculpe. - Sakuraso disse.

O sorriso vacilante e as lágrimas não derramadas contavam uma história que ia além de abusos físicos e psicológicos.

— Eu não consegui salvá-lo... - ela continuou.

Agora ambas as mãos acariciavam o mesmo local em que ela havia sido marcada a ferro.

Uma lágrima molhou o chão.

Ele não sabia se era dele ou dela.

— Ele era sempre tão bruto - ela riu uma risada sem graça. Começava a tremer com seus olhos perdidos e nublados. — Sempre chegava dizendo que seria bonzinho. Que a amava. Mas também sempre trazia algo para machucá-la. Ele a arranhava. Mordia. Batia. Humilhava. E quando ela começava a desmaiar ele... — os olhos perdido posaram nele e ela soltou uma risada histérica.

Gaara percebeu que estava de joelhos no chão.

— Quando percebia que ela ia desmaiar ele a tomava. A tomava como se tivesse direito. A tomava como se estivesse reavendo algo que fora roubado de si. E se lambuzava. E rir por ter se lambuzado. E a apertava contra si numa dança de casal que ele não deveria fazer. Ele a violou tantas vezes que eu... Que eu..

Em sua imaginação, Gaara podia vê-la. Conseguia enxergar sua sempre doce e gentil, sua mais que pura, Hinata. E a cada palavra dita por Sakuraso, mas que era emitida através do corpo de sua esposa... Ele podia ver sua esposa sendo violada. Sendo estuprada.

— Eu perdi as contas. Meu deus... Eu perdi as contas. Não sei quantas vezes ela acordou sozinha e chorou tentando retirar aquela coisa gosmenta de seu corpo. Aquela coisa entre suas pernas. E não tinha como se limpar. Não tinha banho pra tomar. Era só esperar secar. Esperar secar e saber que ele viria de novo.

A mulher já se abraçava de pé e sorria com o olhar histérico. O sorriso nervoso fixo em seu rosto enquanto se abraçava com as mãos. As mesmas mãos macias de Hinata, que ele sempre admirara, agora um amontoado de ossos e feridas. Todo o corpo roliço dela havia se desfeito em ossos salientes e marcas de dor.

— Foi logo nos primeiros dias, enquanto ainda tínhamos alguma força pra lidar com aquela situação.

Ela voltou a fitá-lo.

Gaara sentiu sua boca ficar ainda mais seca e começou a tremer.

— No começo estranhamos aquela bolha de energia que desconhecíamos, mas que parecia parte de nós mesmas. Depois de ouvir ele gritando sobre estarmos sangrando muito, sobre ser um volume de sangue imenso que impedia que fosse uma simples menstruação... Foi que percebemos. Junto com toda dor e com todo o sangue escorrendo... A fonte estranha de energia ia enfraquecendo...

Gaara encostou a testa no piso. Agora chorava livremente.

— Eu juro que assim que entendi o que estava acontecendo, tentei salvá-lo. Mas era tarde de mais. - Ela riu cansada e trêmula. — Era tarde de mais. Eu sinto muito. Hinata o batizou de Ichiro. - ela riu, dessa vez com menos pavor na voz. — Como estávamos perdendo ele muito rápido e ela estava delirante, ela disse que não havia tempo para pensar em nomes, então o nome da criança seria Ichiro. Nós não sabemos qual era o sexo.

Sakuraso se ajoelhou e abraçou o homem ruivo ajoelhado. E dentro daquela pequena sala eles choraram juntos. Choraram pela criança que havia sido perdida. Choraram por tudo que Hinata passou. Choraram pelo sentimento de culpa de Gaara por não chegar a tempo no dia do ataque. Choraram pelo sentimento de culpa de Sakuraso por não ter conseguido assumir o controle do corpo antes e salvar o bebê de Hinata. Choraram porque agora Shukaku e sua esposa estavam tão próximos, mas nas vésperas de uma guerra e na dor de saber que futuras perdas como essas seriam motivadas pela mera existência dos dois. E agravada pelo amor de ambos um pelo outro.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAH**

 **TERMINEI MAIS UM CAPÍTULO!**

Nota: um dia eu releio tudo e concerto os português.


End file.
